If You are Blonde, I am Red
by JuubiOokami
Summary: Being forced to stay in Clouds house an injured and mentally unstable Reno has nowhere to run with his dark past stalking him and his own thoughts turning suicidal...But how is he supposed to leave now that his hots for his carer Cloud just got worse? R/C
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers! This is my newest Fanfic, so thanks for picking it up.**

**I understand that it has the same title as one of my old ones that I took off, but it is different…and is partially inspired by a true story. I hope you enjoy it! And I will update soon. Also! There will be some comedy, angst, romance and adventure in this story! And there will also be a 'lemon' scene later on. **

**And finally a massive thank you to 'What2callmyself.' Who has been my beta reader for this, and made posting this chapter possible. Thank you so much! You are a legend!**

**With that into account! I hope you enjoy.**

**Warning: (For whole story) Rated for angst, lemon, rape, self harm, murder, rats, and Reno's bad mouth. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Final Fantasy, and if I did Vincent would knit as a hobby, Zack wouldn't be dead, and Reno and Cloud would probably be together…**

"Bla" – Normal Speech.

'_bla'_ – Thoughts.

-

The baton was still gripped tightly in his shaking hand; the leather grip sweating, cracked and stained with blood from where it had rubbed the skin raw on the fingers that clenched it in a dead man's grip. But still, he would not let go. He simply could not, not with his body frozen on the spot, his feet feeling as if they were cemented to the floor, his joints jammed, and his very words caught in a snare trap in his throat.

No, all he could do was stare forward into those eyes that held such distain, disappointment and such anger that it made beads of tiny sweat appear on his brow, and trek slowly and agonizingly down his skin, sending spiraling shivers shooting up and down his spine, as they dripped like icy sheets off his face.

For a man of few emotions, and even fewer words, Tseng was somehow still managing to convey every single negative feeling that could have possibly ever have been introduced into the human realm, and all with a single blast of his glacier like murderous glare.

Reno gulped, his weapon slipping to the floor with a clatter that echoed off the walls for a painful eternity of time, but the Turk wasn't concerned about it. If anything, he maybe would have been happier if the ringing had continued. It would have drowned out the pained breaths of shock, and dry sobs that he was uncontrollably emitting from his throat.

"In the future don't get in the way."

He felt his captain sweep past him smoothly, as he clenched his red fringe between his fingers, and clawed at his eyes in a desperate attempt to rip out the image of Tseng's eyes that he could feel on him even now after he was gone.

'_What have I done…?'_

The world rushed around him and it was all he could do not to gag at the silence of the stares from his comrades. He could still hear his failure in the air and as the footsteps grew steadily fainter he choked.

'_What the hell have I done?'_

-

**Two Hours Before**

It was snowing lightly again across the now nearly deserted main street as a figure stooped out of a house, and raised his hand to the skies. A single snowflake hit his fingers and he drew them back in and cursed up at the clouds, telling them to do their job properly if they insisted on being there.

For you see, it was not the nice romantic kind of snow that you see in the most memorable of Christmas films, that kind you wish for from the interior of your household where you sit eating mince pies, and pudding. No, the snow that was falling today was a grey sheet of sleet that did not dance, but more sloshed to the ground unceremoniously, and reminded you more of the greasy hamburgers you hear being made at fast food stalls as they are picked up and slapped back onto the grill again.

Well, so Reno thought as he gazed up at the sky, cursing his luck that today, of all days, was his day off work.

It had been Rufus's idea. Maybe a form of revenge for all the complaining he had to endure from Reno about how hard he worked them. Either way, he had said that Reno was permitted a day of rest (that was not going to be taken off his holidays, or weekends), where he would be allowed to do whatever he wanted.

Well, Reno was already bored stiff.

Unable to find a single bar that wasn't utterly tarted up for the oncoming Christmas holiday, Reno had spent most of his day wishing he could be back at work, or at least have some sort of hobby other then drinking to occupy himself with.

Feeling useless, and somewhat pissed, Reno decided that he might as well just walk up and down the streets to try and discover something new and fascinating that he might be able to get interested in…maybe a hot girl who was open to new experiences. Because Reno defiantly considered himself to be a completely new experience to any girl, even those who knew their stuff!

Whistling a small tune in contented happiness that at last he had found an occupation for himself, Reno walked onward, looking around at the scenery as he passed and thinking of how different everything looked in the snow.

'_That's a point…I better make sure I know where the hell I am.'_

He stopped and looked around, the cocky grin he had been wearing on his face to attract the ladies slowly sliding as he realized that he was in-fact…lost.

"Damn," He muttered to himself before attempting to back peddle up the street before slipping over the ice that lay hidden on the road.

"Oh sweet and merciful crap-fuck that's cold!" he cried, sitting forward and breathing on his fingers, which he had used in attempt to break his fall. "Dammit…this sucks…" he looked around. "I'm sure I know this place…oh it just looks so different in this stupid snow!" he looked up at the sky, and shouted to the sun, "Stop hiding you wimp! Get your ass out here and your do your job!"

Cursing again, he stood and wiped his hands hard across the front of his trousers. Ok! He didn't care any more! He was going back to Shinra, to his company bunk in the room he shared with Rude when they were on weekly shifts (Rufus insisted that they stay close to the company even when they slept,) and he was going to drink himself silly.

Reno smirked, it was defiantly the best plan he had had all day, even if he did get a sarcastic coated intrigued questioning from Rufus about him coming back…and on his day off no less. Ah! It didn't matter, he could fend off his employer with a touch of wit…Rufus didn't have the time to argue with him anyway. Reno's initial drinking plan backfired however, he realized a second later, because it did in fact collide with his direct problem now…which was he didn't know where he was.

"…Ex…Excuse me sir…"

A young voice startled him, and turning he caught the eye of a young boy of around fifteen, who hung his head almost instantly.

Reno watched him wearily, but answered in a friendly enough tone, "Want something?"

The boy was silent for a minute, and didn't move an inch, before finally whispering, "…Do you?"

Reno grinned, "Yeah, I want to get the hell out of the cold…Do you know a nice bar anywhere kiddo?"

"…they serve drinks where I come from…" he said after a moment, and Reno narrowed his eyes.

"Say, why did you come out again?"

The boy raised his head, "Because you called for me." He answered, genuinely surprised.

Reno raised an eyebrow, "Sorry mate, but I didn't, mus' be thinkin' of someone else."

"You said 'Stop hiding you wimp! Get your ass out here and your do your job!' just now…"

Reno blinked and then laughed, "I was talking to the sun…I hate snow you see, and everything was just pissin' me off you know?" he paused again, moving in closer to the kid so that he could whisper and his voice dropped into a somewhat more serious tone, "What kind of job are you doing here anyway? Approaching me? Are you advertising something?"

The boy nodded his head, "We are selling sir, and at good prices for good quality."

Reno could feel his heart beating faster in his throat, "And tell me, son, what are you advertising?"

The boy was silent once again, and then he slowly raised his arms, and held them in a somewhat scarecrow position so that Reno could look at his full body. "This."

Reno nearly bit his own tongue, which he had slowly been squeezing between his teeth, right in half, as he gave a jerky nod.

"Right." He paused, and then taking the boy's arm he pulled him forward slightly, took off his coat, and draped it over the boy's shoulders. "Who is your employer?"

The boy was startled, "Wait are you…Reno-San?"

Reno gave the kid his most wicked smile, "In the flesh kid, you working for that Mizuki Bastard?" He walked past the boy and looked around.

Eyes wide with adrenalin and fear the fifteen year old answered, "Yes…"

Reno stopped, as he looked to the sky, as his mouth twitched upward, and his fingers clenched.

'_Looks like you couldn't hide forever…Mizuki…' _

The kid behind him spoke again in a whisper that could barely be heard over the weather, "The others spoke about you …that day…when you saved so many! They always spoke that you would come back for us too… they always spoke as if you were a legend!"

Reno looked over his shoulder at the kid, and did his trade mark smirk as he took out his baton, "I'm not a legend kid, I'm a Turk."

-

Rude looked over his shoulder at the small forces they had gathered around them, and nodded to each one in turn before turning back to the doorway that he was hiding just beside. He paused and took a brief glance from behind his glasses to Tseng and Elena who stood on the other side; guns at the ready.

It felt strange to him, Rude had to admit, standing alone on this side when he was so used to have a blindingly red set of hair and cocky attitude standing directly in front of him…but he understood why Reno was not here today. Rufus had told him in person, Reno being there would cause their downfall because he might get a little too emotionally distracted and lose concentration on the job at hand. Reno was normally good at following orders, but when he got sidetracked; he got seriously sidetracked. Rude turned his head around again and looked forward, clicking his own gun, and waited for Tseng's order of entry.

They were about to bust up the biggest underworld company there was in existence. Drugs, stolen goods, and just about every one of the major top criminals in the world were a part of this organization and they were having a meeting…in this very room.

It was Rufus's idea of good publicity. If they brought down some of the world's most dangerous criminals underworld, Shinra would defiantly be seen in a redeemed light….Besides, the Turks really didn't have that much to do now-a-day's with the threat of attack somewhat lessoned by Avalanche's spectacular fighting skills that seemed to have scared every possible offender away. Reno was, in fact, often the first to complain about this…and whilst the others stayed silent they would secretly agree. Turks were trained assassins, hit men, and handy men…they weren't used to doing nothing.

Tseng was crouched low, glancing at his watch. Nodding slowly he brought up his right hand and twitched his index and middle finger forward slightly. That was the sign…show time.

-

Reno cursed his luck, of course the only way of getting to the layer of bunks that was occupied by children twelve feet below was to crawl through a drain pipe…either that, or walk through the front entrance which was somewhat more prettily designed for the customer's taste.

From what Reno had gathered however, he was slightly too infamous in these parts to try to come in looking grand…so through the pipes it was.

'_One thing's for sure…when I exit…it'll be through the door…with that bastard's head on a stick.'_

He felt something squelch beneath him, and the high pitched squeak informed him he was in rat territory…and he and his large shoes were not welcome. Repressing a groan, he turned back to the kid behind him, who had introduced himself as Shuji, and raised an eyebrow, "This is even worse than before…what kind of shit hole do you live in?"

Shuji brushed past him in the pipes, the two thin figures easily fitting side by side, despite having to duck; "Don't worry, we are nearly there."

'_That doesn't answer my question…damn kid's still ashamed…'_

Reno bit his tongue in anger. No one in the positions of these kids should be ashamed or sorry…and thinking about them made him want to strangle things…or hit them with his baton hard in the crotch, and then strangle them.

They walked for thirty long seconds more, before Shuji stopped at the end of the dark tunnel, motioned for Reno to hold up and then tapped on the wall. The wall continued to produce a hollow sound that erupted from the simple tapping. As light filled the dark space, Reno saw that it was in fact a small circular door in the wall.

"Shuji? What are you doing…you shouldn't be back…and without a customer…" Someone said from inside as Shuji clumsily crawled out of the hole in the wall, and eased himself into the other room.

Someone else spoke up in shock at this point "Hey! Where did you get that coat?"

"Did you steal it Shuji!" another gasped, "Don't let Mizuki find it! Or you'll be in so much trouble."

"We'll all be in trouble if you make so much noise Kamomiko! Shut up!"

Reno slowly crept after Shuji out into the doorway, which was positioned three feet off the ground, and landed neatly on his two feet. He brushed himself down of dust and closed the door behind him to keep out the rats, "Hey Midgets, what's the gossip?"

Shuji smiled, "Everybody, this is Reno-San…he's here to save us."

There was a pause of shock as Reno pulled out his baton, and grinned showing all of his white teeth, "Care to show me where your master Mizuki is? Methinks it is about time I had a nice long chat with him."

Six young faces looked back at him, all with soft, well kept clean faces, and perfectly toned and exercised bodies. There was a mixture of boy and girls. All were pretty, well kept, and wearing clothes that would make a tart blush a bright beetroot. But Reno defiantly wasn't thinking of tarts as one by one every one of them bowed to him, tears in their suddenly hope filled eyes, and streaking down their faces… No he defiantly wasn't thinking of tarts…he was thinking of bloody murder…Some of these kids looked barely older then ten…and for this Muzuki would die.

'_Muzuki…will fucking die.'_

-

Reno looked around his shoulder and sighed, "You know…it's a little hard to be in conspicuous when I'm being trailed like this…" he muttered to the constantly growing number of silent children who followed in single file. Reno grunted, turning back, "I feel like the fucking Pied Piper…" he muttered before motioning for all of his minions to follow him out of the hallway, and into the open room ahead. _'This is obviously the key to a whole syndicate of criminals…when I get back Rufus will hear of this, he's been trying to dig up something like this for weeks…' _

Reno looked over his shoulder again to make sure the only people who were following him were small children, and that he wasn't being stalked by anybody else but the midgets. He was relieved to see that this was so… That was until he turned, and stopped dead, looking cross-eyed and upward at the gun barrel that was pointing directly to his temple.

"Can I help you sir?" said a voice.

"Wow…they've increased security." Reno smirked, "That's a relief; I was thinking that there have been more shady looking people around here. It's nice to know we're safe." He attempted to carry on walking but the guard stopped him once more with a small click of his gun.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked the largely shaped man, and Reno paused a moment to focus on him instead of at the death stick in his face. The attacker was easily as big, if not bigger then Rude, but that didn't frighten the red head in the slightest.

"Just takin' a look sweet heart…" he pointed to the kids behind him, who were watching silently. "And taking my pick, yeah?"

"That's sure a hell of a lot of picks you got there cupcake. The guard pressed his gun against the skin of the Turk's forehead, and Reno winced.

"I'm a hard man to satisfy you know? So I take a large choice." Reno laughed lightly.

"Well tough luck kiddo, but you came at the wrong time…" the guard took him by the arm, "I'm gonna take you to the boss."

Reno shrugged, "We're good personal friends. You'll see." Turning he caught eyes with Shuji, and winked.

The guard looked over at the children, "All of you get back to your room. I don't know what you've been told, but there is nothing going on…now go." With that, Reno was dragged out of the room, still smiling. Everything was going according to plan.

-

It was empty.

Rude looked around the room at the couple of unconscious criminals on the floor, and nodding to the Shinra enforcements, he waved at them to take the unconscious bodies for questioning later. It was done quickly, and Rude could turn his attention once more to Tseng who was 'questioning' the last one…as if there wasn't enough blood on the floor already.

Elena walked over to Rude a second later, and they were joined shortly by their captain, "Apparently they are in the next room, we have them completely surrounded, and there is no way that they can have the upper hand."

Elena said, pulling out the blue prints to the building that she had been given, "There is an exit around the back that we haven't got covered, but there won't be enough time for them to escape if we can help it."

Tseng nodded, and then looked over the men who had been listening in, "You all know what to do. Avoid killing, we want them in jail, not dead. If attacked, shoot at will. Don't kill any children."

There was a curt nod, and once again they all assembled after Tseng, who after wiping his hands of blood, followed Rude and Elena who were already walking down the corridor to the main room. Tseng went to the front, gun clicked at the ready, and with one nod to Rude, who stood ready to break the door down, he shouted into the room.

"This is Shinra security, we are the Turks. We have you surrounded, escape is useless. Surrender now and come out with your arms in the air, or we will come in and open fire."

There was a silence from the other side, and then a sly voice said, "Please come in, we've been expecting you…and we have your little friend in here with us…" There was another pause, "Though he doesn't look very pleased to see you Turks, I wonder why that is Reno?"

Rude's eyes bulged and with one look at Tseng, who gave him a curt nod, he had kicked down the door and the miniature army had come into the room with fire arms at the ready. The enemy themselves were assembled at the other side of the room, all smiling calmly, and looking pretty pleased with themselves.

"Drop your weapons, or your friend will find himself without a brain."

Rude's heart sunk as he saw the truth of the words. Because there kneeling in the centre was Reno with a gun to his head, bleeding from the lip, and with an expression that could only be read as 'Oh…Shit.'

There was a shocked pause, and then Reno finally muttered to his comrades' open mouthed expressions, "I've fucked up big time, haven't I?"

"Yes Reno…you have…" Elena responded.

One of the criminals from behind laughed, "Seems they weren't all in on each others plans…"

"Yes, seems like it." A tall man with graying long hair that reached his shoulders and a smooth goatee laughed from behind. Rude pinpointed him as the person who had spoken when they were outside the door. He continued to speak, "Poor little Reno came in here thinking it would just be me…it was really quite a shock when he realized that I wasn't alone today, and all of you, you came with big reinforcements, weaponry and the upper hand." The man smiled, "But that all becomes rather futile when there is a hostage situation, doesn't it?"

Reno was quite, "I'm being used as a hostage? Man…that sucks."

"Tough break partner" Rude sighed, and Reno shrugged with a laugh.

"Yeah I guess."

Some of the criminals twitched, and the guard repeated in a more heated voice as the armed Turks on Rude's side made no move to put down their guns, "Put down your weapons! Now! Or else-"

"You'll shoot him…we heard you the first time." Tseng just sighed, and shaking his head he raised his pistol that until now he had had strapped to his belt and spoke again, "Go ahead."

-

Reno gulped with a grin, "Gee Tseng, I love you too man." He said as he watched his captain raise his gun again, heedless of Reno's predicament.

'_So they're going for that approach…fair enough, I got in the way of their plans to begin with…but why wasn't I included in them? Rufus…you bastard.' _

Beside Reno, the guard drew back slightly, not understanding the situation fully.

'_Looks like he's gonna try another vain stab in the dark…bad luck mate…but it ain't gonna happen.' _

The guard took his gun and poked Reno painfully in the forehead with it once more, "Fine then! Your friend will face my gun!"

Reno cracked into a smile, "Hello gun! My…you are in need of bullets."

The guard was silent for a moment, a rather more than formless expression caressing his features as he raised his gun slightly to check for himself.

'_Not the sharpest tool in the shed…'_

Reno leapt at the opportunity, both glad and amazed that this small three-second-ago-conjured-plan might actually work. Grabbing hold of the guards arm, he pulled him forward, kicked the guy hard in the stomach, confiscated the weapon, and threw the offender to the ground.

He of course, within a second, had another gun in his face as another guard came. He cocked it casually, and with an arrogance that screamed to be defied by the sheer redness that was the Turk. Reno dropped his own acquired gun, but that was more to do with the fact that it really _was_ empty; and not only because he was now once again being used as a target.

"Nice try, but I know you Turks stick together, bit of a family, aren't you?" the guard said to the watching Shinra army who hadn't moved. "So I also know that despite your acting skills you won't let us kill this friend of yours…" he stopped and poked his groaning comrade on the floor with his foot, "Just because he fell for it doesn't mean I will."

Reno sighed, "Shame…" He looked up at the ceiling, and then grinned, "Can I have some last words then? Since apparently you are going to kill us all?"

The guard smirked back, "You're speaking them shit face."

Reno raised an eyebrow, "Well in that case." He ducked, rolled backwards as Rude shot at the standing guard before he could kill Reno. The guard recoiled, and it was all the time that Reno needed as he looked up at the vent above and whistled.

The guard attacked again, "For that you die…"

Reno stood watching as the vent above him was slowly opened by a pair of small hands, and he grinned as something large was dropped down. "Hey man…" he said as he caught the thing with a hand that was hung lazily over his shoulder to his back. There was a soft click, "That's a nice gun and all…but it's time for you to FACE MY BOOM STICK!" Reno slung the gun he had caught with his hand behind his back, and bringing it forward, he shot at the guards. There was no comparing the two guns, one a pistol…the other an automatic rifle!

This was the opening fire, the signal, as Reno tilted his head to one side, "Ok! Now you can shoot them!" he called to his captain, who didn't take a moment's hesitation to join in.

-

"Shit! Come back you bastard!"

Reno was running full speed after the evil geniuses who were sprinting one after the other toward the exit where at the end a large assembly of helicopters awaited to fly them to safety.

Reno cursed, it had all started going wrong five minutes ago when he had gotten shot in the arm during the chaos he had caused killing the guard… back then he had cried more in shock than actual pain and he had caused Rude and Elena to turn their heads in surprise. Elena had been thrown out of the way and several of the bad guys, as Reno liked to think of them, had shot at his partner Rude. The bigger man had had to duck and avoid getting killed, and it was all the enemy needed as a distraction to get away.

Six criminals, who had their minions attack for them, had slipped out of the back exit. They were now running as fast as they could down the corridor toward freedom.

Reno, undaunted by the fact that his left shoulder would no longer move, had shouted to Tseng and the others. Signaling them to follow, which they had done, they left the rest to wrap up the guards and other criminals who hadn't been so lucky to get the chance of a runner.

The four Turks sped after the enemies, one after the other, Reno in front, Rude closely behind, and Tseng and Elena, who were delayed slightly, brought up the back.

Reno sped forward a little more; he could see the back of his enemy's head as he stopped, and turning to the wall flicked a switch. There was a pause and then a soft beeping; Reno cursed as he saw that there was a small gate closing that would cause a boundary between them. Summoning up a final spurt of speed he jumped forwards on his knees and rolled through the gate. Rude, Elena and Tseng weren't so lucky.

Reno didn't turn around as he jumped forward and grabbed the criminal and spun him around. From behind he could hear Tseng telling him to leave the one guy and stop the others from escaping, but Reno ignored him, turning a deaf ear as he stared directly at the man's face.

"Hello Reno…"

"Mizuki…" Reno said, his face contorted with a mixture of fear and hate as he stared at the sly looking man's own visage.

From behind, he could hear Tseng rattling against the mesh fencing that was separating them, "GO AFTER THE OTHERS RENO!"

"I have been waiting for this day…" Reno grimaced, "When I would beat the shit out of you…for all you have done to all those kids…"

Mizuki just smiled, "It has nothing to do with them, and you and I both know that."

"RENO! GO AFTER THE OTHERS!"

"It does…I'll kill you right now."

"Why?"

"Because you're a little shit who sells children to adults!" Reno raised his baton that was enclosed in his fist and pointed it at Mizuki.

"And that makes me bad how? I take children in, take care of them, give them food, money and shelter…what about you Reno?"

"What you trying to say?"

"RENO! GO AFTER THE OTHERS! NOW! IT'S OUR LAST CHANCE!"

"You do nothing but harm to this world…" Mizuki smiled, "You even betrayed your own family."

For a moment Reno's hand loosened, and it was all Mizuki needed. Grabbing the Turk he jabbed him in his already bleeding shoulder, forcing him to let go of Mizuki completely and cry out in pain. He struck him across the face, and then turning, ran as quickly as he could away from the scene, passed through another door, closed, and locked it behind him.

Reno could only stare blankly after him as the wire gate behind him was finally broken and Tseng came up behind and smacked him hard across the head. "What the hell was that?! It was all going according to plan until you showed up! What are you doing here Reno?! Were you just jealous that you couldn't join in, or angry?!"

"I…"

"I don't even want to hear your excuse in actual fact! Shut up and keep it to yourself along with your damn pride, and ego…"

Reno just turned his head, staring directly forward into Tseng's furious eyes, before dropping his baton. His still seething Turk commander passed him with an angry hiss of frustration, "In the future don't get in the way."

Reno gripped his fringe between his fingers and sunk to his knees.

'_What the hell have I done?!'_

**-**

**Voila! You guys know what to do. Review.**

**Constructive**** criticism welcome. I'll be updating as soon as possible!**

**Bye for now!**

**Mana.**


	2. Chapter 2

Reno practically collapsed outside of the small Christmas lit bar as he gagged hand over mouth

**Well! New chapter up! Glad to see you all still reading! A BIG thanks to What2callmyself who has ONCE AGAIN been my beta reader and given me some great advice! A round of applause for her please! **

**Next on my thank you list:**

**Bekas Strife, BokuraNoLoveStyle, Amarissa, Toons, Kawaiicrimsonkitsune, ingreenlace and Solitary-Heretic and What2callmyself (again)! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVEIWS! I hope you enjoy this next chapter cus it's dedicated to you!**

**Disclamer: Well…we all know what the pairing would be if I owned FF7…**

**ENJOY!**

Reno practically collapsed outside of the small Christmas lit bar as he gagged hand over mouth. Fire was burning in his lungs as he gasped at the sodden air for oxygen that seemed to rub his very throat raw like sandpaper. Reno was so drunk that he was pretty sure that any normal man would have forgotten their own name at this point…but it wasn't working with him; he could still remember everything, he could still remember his failure. He could still hear the ringing in the air as the world came crashing down, and reality stabbed him in the chest.

Breathing out a sigh, he looked up at the sky which had begun to piss with rain, just his luck. Digging into his pockets, he searched his whereabouts vainly for something else to drink; anything to ease the stinging of his scolded soul. He came up with nothing, as was expected. The same had happened last time as well, he should have figured the alcohol fairy was having a night off…Tonight, of course, of all nights. Cursing, he hit the wall beside him in anger before attempting to clamber to his feet again and walk toward the bar. It was just as well he had dragged himself out here in the first place. Though already it was past two at night, and the bar was obviously closing. Reno, however, naturally couldn't give a damn. He wanted 'drink', and he was going to get it now!

Opening the door he got about one arm in successfully before a woman appeared to block his way, "I'm sorry sir, but we're closing up now…Reno-San?"

Reno's eyes adjusted just enough to be able to focus on the bar owner's cute visage as he gave her a grin that burst like a blossoming flower across his face, "Hey Tifa-Chan…let me in…please?" He slurred attempting to speak, but only just making his question coherent. Damn. That definitely wasn't a good start.

"I already said we're closing Reno-San." Tifa wrinkled her nose, "And you've obviously already had far too much to drink anyway." She looked around, Reno assumed, to see if any of the other Turks had followed him. When she realized they hadn't, and that once more Reno was trying to squeeze his way in through the small crack in the door she spoke again, "Reno-San, we are closing. If you want to drink that badly then go back to Shinra, you have an all night bar there."

Reno stopped her from closing the door with a quick movement of his hand. She turned on him, ready to demand that he let go of the door, but stopped dead as he dropped his idiotic grin, and replaced it with a wet and depressed expression.

"I can't get that far…" he said and then muttered, more to himself, "even if I could go back now."

'…_I sure cured my slur pretty damn quick…damn…I don't want to be sober…just let me get drunk again…open the damn door Tifa…'_

"What do you mean by you can't get that far?" Tifa opened the door slightly more again.

'…_Yo__u're gonna need to open it more than that! Move dammit! I need a drink!'_

Reno nearly said his thoughts aloud, but restrained himself and said instead, "Look Tifa, darling, it's hard enough to stand and talk to you as it is now…there is no way I would make it back to Shinra…" he wavered slightly. Even as he spoke light headedness was kissing his brow, which was already furrowing with sweat and rain. Reno just shook out his mane so as to try and clear the fireworks that were exploding behind his eyes as Tifa continued.

"Then vomit out the alcohol." Tifa was obviously angered by the 'darling' comment as she once again attempted to close the door, no longer caring if the Turk's arm was crushed. However before she could close it completely a bout of nausea and light-headedness had attacked Reno, and unable to retain his balance he had forcibly wedged the wooden door open with his torso, and then slid through safely onto the other side. Tifa stared angrily at him, and he could already see the fist that was going to connect with his jaw unless he got himself out of this situation; and fast. Luckily a painful throb brought him back to the situation at hand, and was able to say quite truthfully before his face was broken.

"It's not that Tifa…I've lost a little too much blood." His grin was almost skull like; hollow and humorless. As Tifa's expression turned to shock he continued, "I think when I started drinking it was so that I could numb the pain enough to take the bullets out myself and stitch myself up…but my fingers were too shaky after that so I thought that I might as well just carry on drinking…it eased the pain a little more." He paused again looking down at his shoulder…hours ago he had been able to ignore it from the adrenalin rush, but now he was not quite so fortunate.

Tifa was staring at him from where he had propped himself against the wall, dripping wet, and with clothes bloodstained from the shoulder down. Judjing from her shocked expression it had obviously been to dark outside for her to notice the blood.

He slowly and drunkenly smiled at her, and digging around in his pockets pulled out a cigarette with hands that were shaking so badly that he could barely put it in his mouth, let alone light the damn thing.

'_Come on…li-light…ah…there we go…'_

"Wh-what happened?" the pretty red-eyed woman asked as Reno blew out a cloud of fumes from his nicotine fix. Sighing as he felt the familiar feeling spreading in his chest, he chose to ignore her question.

'_Ah…it's like cool water after walking through a desert…Bliss…Now all I need…' _

"Can I have a drink?" Reno noted with distain that his voice sounded a little _too_ desperate for his liking.

"You'll kill yourself…" Tifa murmured, clearly still in shock. Reno grunted, humored by her expression.

"Alcohol poisoning ain't pretty and all, but it's my only choice, my gun got confiscated, and hitting myself to death with a baton is well…yeah…pretty impossible." He paused, "So fix me up something nice and deadly yeah; unless Cloud or one of your friends is around, and they feel up to stabbing me?" The hopeful tone in his voice was heart breaking as he slipped to the floor…Damn, he seriously needed to stop doing that.

Tifa was down on her knees in a second so that she was level with him. Reno blinked as his eyes readjusted to her positioning. There was no way that humans could move at that speed…Therefore the Turk had to conclude…Tifa was obviously a robot.

'_Sure as hell explains a lot…wait…she's speaking…what she saying?'_

"We need to get you to a hospital."

'_Hospital…what's a…'_

A brief flash of bright light, clinical smell, and rushing voices raced through Reno's brain as he swayed, as if he had been thrown off balance.

'_Oh…that…'_

"Don't even think about it…" Reno stated back, shivering. "Just get me something that'll knock me out, and leave me to die," he whispered miserably.

"What are you talking about?!" Tifa asked wide-eyed, as she touched his shoulder and drew back in fright as he moaned, tilting his head in the other direction.

"Just do it Tifa!" he said back ferociously…now with all the stalling the pain was returning…he should have broken into somebody else's bar dammit!

"I won't!" She said back stubbornly before looking over her shoulder, "Cloud! Cloud?!" She called.

"Don't call him!" Reno whipped his head around in fury, as his green eyes met with those of Cloud who had descended the steps to inquire if Tifa was alright.

'_How'd he get down here so fast? Wait! He's a robot too! Aha! I have you figured out Cloud…'_

Reno stopped his thought stream for a moment, feeling his eyebrows raise at his own words.

'…_What the hell am I thinking? Robots? Uh…maybe I'm not as sober as I thought…Well…at least I'm sober enough to realize that I'm not sober.'_

"Reno? Tifa, what's going on?" Cloud looked confused as he approached, breaking Reno free from his drunken inner monologue, and once more alerting Reno to the problem at hand. Tifa had 'told-on-him' and now Cloud was here too…

"Gah!" Reno cursed, "now there's two of you! Rufus will kill me if you get pissy toward us again!" he paused, "Ah what the hell does it matter to me anymore anyway?! Strife you up to killing someone tonight!?" He giggled happily…nope; he definitely wasn't as sober as he thought…he had just somehow gained his ability to speak coherently again.

'_For now at least…'_

"What?" Cloud asked as he looked toward Tifa, who just shook her head.

"He's drunk, and thinks he wants to die." She said back worriedly, her eyes flicking back to Reno briefly. If Reno hadn't been so drunk, he would have felt patronized by this form of behavior. As it was, Reno was more concerned with what she had actually said.

The Turk found himself laughing out, "You think this is a drunken decision!? I wanted to die the moment that I failed to stop him! Yeah! The moment I fucking let him go! When I had told myself I would kill him and I let him run off! And not only that!" Reno began to shout. "Then I went ahead and messed up the other's plans as well!? And for what?" He gripped his fists, "What have I done…?" He groaned into his chest as he watched his own body heave for oxygen…everything was staring to spin and sway.

'…_Fireworks…? Again…?'_

"Leave me to die…leave me to fucking die in the cold; drunk, bleeding and beaten…" He raised his dirty head and grinned, "Just like I fucking deserve…"

Cloud and Tifa's faces were both shocked, and Reno spat out a laugh again. "Fix me up a nice drink…I'll pay whatever you want…hell you can have my wallet…Why would I need it?" he asked, and closed his eyes.

'_Just leave me to die…'_

Cloud's eyes widened as he watched Reno sag forward suddenly, his whole body shaking and his face blue from the cold of his wet clothes. It was clear that the man was going to go into shock, probably from the blood, which was still wet and soaking into his shirt. Moving in closer, Cloud quickly caught the fallen Turk before he could slide completely to the floor.

Reno was already quite unconscious, but his breathing was ragged and fast. Moving gently he picked him up carefully so as not to jar the injuries and make them worse. Cloud looked over his shoulder at Tifa, who was staring at him wide-eyed, and said "Cure Materia, do we have any?"

Tifa paused, "Yuffie stole it all the last time she came. She said she would bring it back after I yelled at her, but she's only coming tomorrow. We can't wait that long."

"Ok; call a doctor now, and then call Shinra; they need to be informed of this."

"Got it." Tifa stood immediately, snapping into action, "Use the sofa in the sitting room, it's by the fire, and probably the warmest place in the house."

Cloud nodded, glad of his friend's quick thinking skills. Turning, he hoisted the unconscious redhead into a slightly better position and carried his limp form almost in a bridal style through the door.

The Turk, Cloud noted with distaste, was both unbelievably light and terribly

cold. Not a good combination. Subconsciously Cloud pulled him closer; uncomfortable with the sheer difference he was seeing in Reno. The Shinra guard was normally so bouncy and loud, with his colourful swearing abilities, and his confidence in both himself and his cause. So having him just lay there…so vulnerable, drenched, and with a face that held such misery that it could crush the heart of even his worst enemies… It was eerie, and almost frightening.

Laying the Turk on the sofa, he stopped only briefly to watch Reno twitch slightly and groan, going even paler. That definitely was not a good sign. Cloud looked around the room, and spotting the object his eyes desired, he grabbed the large throw that Marlene and Denzel used when watching Christmas specials on TV late at night, and placed it over Reno's clammy cold skin. Having tucked it around him, he propped Reno's head and shoulders up slightly, and leaving only briefly, returned with a towel which he place against the red head's bleeding shoulder in an attempt to stem the unwanted flow before any more mess could be made.

Tifa came in a moment later, having just hung up the phone "Doctor Coil's on his way as we speak; he says he'll be here in about ten minutes."

Cloud nodded, turning only briefly to Reno who groaned again, before returning his attention to Tifa. "Is he qualified for this sort of thing?" Cloud asked, as he slowly pulled the towel away, and then placed it back against the wound. There was really nothing he could do apart from clean it. Especially now they had no materia in the house, damn ninja!

"He was an army medic, don't worry, he's qualified." Tifa came and sat down close beside him, as they both looked into Reno's twitching face.

"What do you think happened?" Tifa finally asked, and Cloud blinked and looked at her.

"We should probably call Shinra and find out."

The woman paused, and nodded, "I will…but after the doctor arrives."

Cloud stopped, frowned and looked at Tifa in confusion. Why would she want to do that? Apparently Tifa read his facial expression, and spoke again. "When I speak to Rufus he'll want to know how Reno is doing…and I don't want to have to tell him he's lying unconscious on our sofa bleeding openly."

Cloud couldn't help but smile…Yeah; that definitely made sense. He nodded his head slowly. "Good plan. We'll call after the doctor arrives."

Reno groaned, shivering and muttering, and Cloud raised an eyebrow at him. Stupid Turk…what had he gotten himself into this time?

Tifa picked up the phone, and after briefly consulting the phone book for Rufus's private no. she picked the number and dialed. For a long moment there was a soft beeping as it rung, then a click, and finally a tired and frustrated voice, "Hello?"

"Rufus-San?" Tifa tilted her head to one side and glanced at Cloud to tell him she had connected.

"Lockheart-San?" There was a pause.

"Hello Rufus. You sound tired?"

"Sorry, you've called at a bit of a bad time." There was a sigh, "What can I do for you?"

Tifa smiled slightly, "Would your 'bad time' have anything to do with one of your Turks?" she asked. There was a stunned silence, then the sound of creaking as if the president had leaned forward in his chair to clench the phone tighter.

"Have you seen Reno?"

"He's right here with us." Tifa paused to look over at Reno who was having bullets taken out of him.

"Is he alright?"

"That isn't exactly the word I would use I'm afraid. He's in bad condition, both physically and mentally. When he was awake he was drunk, and apparently trying to kill himself."

There was a groan of frustration from the other line, and Tifa drew her lips into a line. A Turk's job was to lay his life out on the line for his boss…and from what Tifa knew, Rufus's Turks were very loyal, and she could now see why.

"Rufus, he was quite adamant that he wanted to die, what's happened?"

Again a break in the speaking, and then response, "I'll explain it later, but for now can you please just tell me his physical state?"

The woman nodded, knowing full well that if Rufus was more worried for the wellbeing of his guard, then of the situations concerning what happened; it meant that there was nothing hugely bad going on. Rufus wasn't a bad person, he cared for the people who worked directly under him at least…but if the world was going to break into war he would be getting ready, not moping over an individual…at least not too much.

"Of course Rufus; Reno's unconscious at the moment. We have a doctor here who is taking out the bullets and stitching him back up. He says that he's never seen a wound quite like this, and it rejects 'Cure' material so he is having to do everything manually."

"Rejects 'Cure' materia? Is that even possible?"

"Apparently it is. There have been rumors of guns which fire bullets of such ability."

There was a low groan from the other end, "Make's sense. Is he going to be alright? Have you tried taking him to hospital?"

"The doctor says he's going to be fine if the right precautions are made. You also know that we cannot take him to hospital, they wouldn't accept him there. You'll have to take him to your private one."

"Alright, thank you. Sorry for all of the trouble."

Tifa was temped to say 'and so you should be' but instead just sighed, "I can tell you he gave me quite a scare when he appeared at the door bleeding and insisting that I let him drink himself to death."

There was a low chuckle, "I can imagine. Really, I am sorry about this. Things got a little out of hand earlier. We'll come over in a bit and sort it all out."

Tifa raised an eyebrow, Rufus Shinra, coming in person? Now there was a rare sight if ever. She let herself smile, "We'll expect you here shortly then, shall we?"

"Agreed. We'll be there in about an hour."

Again Tifa was surprised. An hour? Only? Rufus normally would have insisted there were almost royal preparations if he was going to go anywhere. Tifa was pleasantly surprised to hear that they wouldn't have soldier upon soldier and Turk upon Turk rampaging through the house to check if it was bomb free before Rufus entered. Well, she hoped that was the case as she hung up and came back into the room where Cloud, Dr. Coil and their patient lay. Reno was twitching with feverish dreams as his shoulder was steadily stitched up and cleaned again. It looked rather small when there wasn't torrents of blood flooding from the small wound.

Cloud raised his head as she stopped beside him, "And?"

"Rufus is on his way."

"Oh?" Cloud raised an eyebrow as well, and Tifa repressed a laugh.

"Yeah, I was surprised too." She said before turning back to Dr. Coil who straightened.

"There, finished…this should do him for now. I had to take the bullets out because otherwise it may have rubbed against the bone and released lead into his body. I'm afraid to say your sofa now has some blood stains."

"Don't worry, we'll make Shinra pay for it." Tifa said happily.

Cloud did the closest thing he physically could to a smirk before getting up. "For now, we had better just wait for Rufus to arrive."

The woman beside him agreed with a nod. "Yes, we'll have to wait."

_Somehow, stalking Cloud and Zack was just one of those things that the redhead had always loved to do. Maybe it was just the thrill he got from the idea of succeeding at stalking a pair of top rate SOLDIER's. Or maybe it was simply the desire of sneaking up on them and having a good laugh. Either way, neither of them had noticed him yet and he was just getting ready to pounce. Now…which one to attack first…Cloud…or Zack? Oooh! The choice was so hard! Cloud was a kid, a rookie, so it might be fun to jump and scare the living daylights out of him…On the other hand, Zacky boy was less likely to beat him senseless, and was more likely to just laugh it off. Then there was the ultimate satisfaction he could get from just seeing the surprise on their faces when he showed them both up! Turks ruled! Fair and square! _

_Reno grinned, choice made! Leaning back on his heels__he took one breath in anticipation, and then sprung forward, grabbing them both by the shoulder and sending all three of them sprawling forward. If you can't choose between the two…then have them both!_

"_Reno!"_

"_Ow! Dumb Turk!" Zack rolled out from underneath the redhead__who lay, laughing happily as Cloud attempted to scrabble from beneath his weight._

"_Got you both! SOLDIERS suck!" Reno grinned, before being thrown off Cloud, who sat up with an ultimate move of strength. _

"_What did you say you lousy excuse of a waste of matter!" Zack shook his fist, but he was grinning._

"_If I'm a 'lousy excuse of a waste of matter' then I must be a pretty good excuse for something that is not a waste of matter! Thanks for the complement Zacky boyo!" _

_Zack helped up Cloud who was frowning slightly, "Shouldn't you be working?"_

_Reno's eyes budged, "Is that all you have to say to me Cloudy? And after we haven't seen each other for over three weeks?"_

"_And it was a relief." Zack huffed._

"_Screw you!" Reno picked himself off the ground, "You're just miffed that you got completely annihilated by me!"_

_Zack just punched him on the arm, "Go back to your hole Reno."_

"_My hole is more expensive then yours if you're talking about my flat __!" Reno stuck out his tongue._

_Zack grinned, "And why do you think that is?" _

_Reno laughed, opening his mouth to answer them with one of his almighty witty comebacks when…_

"_Why are you covered in riches Reno? Do you remember what you did…?"_

_Wait…that wasn't part of the memory…Zack didn't say that…_

_The two continued to smile at him, but it was as if everything was mute, like he had a pair of pillows clamping down on his ears. It wasn't natural any more. None of what he had just seen was happening…it had happened…this was all a memory of a time before … before what?_

_Reno turned slowly as the image of Cloud and Zack disappeared, and suddenly…it wasn't warm, it wasn't happy and fun…It was cold. Cold, desolate, and so dry it was hard to breathe, like the air itself was trying to smother him. There was nothing around any more. It was an empty landscape. Except for one thing…_

_Zack's dead body lay across the ground two feet away, blood spilling from his mouth as his head slumped to the side, "Why do you suppose that is Reno?"_

_No…that didn't happen…Reno never saw that…He attempted to step away, but it was like the further away he tried to get…the closer he became. Zack's face transformed suddenly into another man; middle aged and handsome, and then in it turned into a woman, beautiful with a kind face, and then finally into young girl who was holding a rag doll in her tight fingers. As it transformed from one to the other, each face screamed accusation up at the Turk who recognized them all. It said, "Why do you suppose that is Reno? Do you remember what you did?"_

_Reno jerked his head from side to side…this wasn't happening, it wasn't possible. Those stupid voices, they were all lies! He had a job…__It w__asn't his fault. He hadn't done anything! He hadn't done anything wrong! _

"_Do you remember Reno…you betrayed us…do you remember…how you betrayed us so that you could escape…'_

_He could hear a gasping suddenly. Moaning, crying and memories came flooding toward him; trying to eat him, to drown him, to claim him. He slowly sank to his knees as the body took a regular shape. The young girl with the rag doll; she looked at most seven with a sweet __sad smile and tear-brimmed__ eyes. She raised her shaking blood__covered hand to him. "Do you remember Reno…" She whispered as she placed her soaking wet and freezing fingers against his cheek. All he could do was stare forwards at her face as her mouth opened again, spilling blood as she spoke. "You weren't strong enough… __Remember? Even though__ you promised…" She smiled as he felt himself reel with sickness. Her hand fell from his cheek, leaving in its place a __fresh trail of blood from his cheek bone to his chin. He couldn't move. His body kneeling in the dust, his clenched fingers kneading the ground with his white knuckles as he watched her__ eyes closed. _

"_You betrayed us Reno…"_

_And suddenly all he could see was Mizuki standing before him, leering at him as he spoke._

"_You do nothing but harm to this world…" Mizuki smiled, "You even betrayed your own family."_

_Zack grinned, "And why do you think that is?"_

_Reno raised his head to the grey sky, and screamed. _

Reno sat bolt upright and then winced loudly as his shoulder exploded in pain. Blinking away the flashing that was bursting in the form of bright lights in his eyes, he shook his head and took in a deep breath. It had been a dream. Nothing more.

Sighing, and content that he was once more awake, he looked over the room that he was sitting in, eyes scanning the unfamiliar terrain. Where was he? And how did he get here?

Memories raced quickly through his head as he processed everything that had happened…That's right…He had blacked out in Seventh Heaven…He must be in Cloud and Tifa's home. He confirmed it when he caught sight of a picture of the said family, and the AVALANCHE group on the chest of draws in the sitting room a few feet away. Sighing again, he ran his fingers through his still damp hair and looked down at his shoulder that was stitched up…At least they didn't take him to a hospital.

"-that's right, he said he wanted to die."

Reno stiffened. Voices from outside the room could be heard drifting in through the door. That was Tifa, but, who was she speaking to at this late hour?

"Is that so…"

Eyes wide the Turk nearly fell off the sofa; that was Rufus! His boss! Oh shit! He was in a dead amount of trouble! By Reno walking away he was probably considered a deserter…or worse…they were here to drag him back to Shinra to make him pay and explain for what he did. He had to get out of here! And super fast! Looking around urgently he sprang from the bed and searched the room for his shirt which had been removed from him. He sought for it desperately, but to no avail…Apparently it had been taken from him and probably binned. Cursing his luck he went to the window, he would just have to escape and grab a new one from his home. He threw down his wallet for Tifa and Cloud to pay for the expenses and could only hope there was enough in there. For now he had to get out and get home. Then from his house he could find that pistol he kept in his desk and blow his own brains out. Voila, problem solved. Granted it was a long walk back home, but the area should be clear of his fellow Turks who had been searching for him and given up waiting at his flat for him by now. Sliding open the window pane with his new plan in mind, Reno managed to get about one leg through when;

"Reno?"

Dammit! What was it with this house that gave him an inability to get his whole body through exits before he was stopped!

Turning his head jerkily he caught sight of Cloud, Tifa, Rufus, Rude, and a guy he had never seen before staring at him. "Uh…shit…" he muttered. This wasn't good.

"What are you doing!" The man he didn't know said desperately, "You're not well enough yet! You need to lie down!" The guy was obviously the doctor. Reno growled slightly, but stopped when he caught eyes with Rufus.

Rufus had never been an easy man to read, even for a Turk who was trained to be able to open a person like a book. No, Rufus was one of those special guys that no matter how hard you tried, you could never quite figure out what he was thinking. Now was one of these moments of trying…and failing. Rufus was just staring at him blankly, not a single emotion crossing his face as he watched Reno draw his leg back in from the window. Reno knew there was no way he could make a runner when his employer was watching him like that.

"Sorry for all of the trouble of coming this late at night." Rufus said simply to Tifa, "But I had an insistent young boy who wanted to come and see Reno." Rufus moved his arm, and a small boy looked out from behind him. Reno choked as he recognized him.

"Shuji…?"

Shuji's face lit up as he saw Reno. He looked up at Rufus who gave him a nod of approval before he ran forward and hugged Reno calling out, "Reno-San!"

Reno stared down at him wide-eyed as the kid wrapped his arms around his stomach, and gripped him tightly. Slowly the Turk lifted his own arms, and then he snaked them around the boy's shoulders and was hugging him close. Reno gasped.

"Not so tight Shuji…" Reno gritted his teeth his shoulder stinging, as Shuji smiled at him apologetically and loosened his grip somewhat.

"After you left, this young lad came up and revealed to Elena and Rude the whereabouts of all the illegal brothels in the area. We were able to rescue over sixty-eight children. He also told us that he would have never approached or trusted the other Turks had you not approached him earlier and spoken with him and his friends." Rufus said in a tone that could almost be described as bored, but that Reno could hear the congratulations from.

Rude spoke suddenly, "The area has been completely cleaned out. Thirty-two children have been sent back to their homes and happily reunited with the families they had been separated or stolen from. The rest have been taken back to Shinra, and we are organizing to have them sent to schools, and fostered. All of them wanted to pass the message of thanks to you."

Shuji raised his head, "I caused Rufus-San a lot of trouble because I really wanted to come and see you!"

Reno could only stare open-mouthed at the kid who was smiling, eyes sparkling and full of life.

Rufus cleared his throat, "I believe the two of you need to go and have a private chat with one another. Tifa-San, is there a room where Reno can talk with Shuji-kun?"

Tifa who looked just as shocked as Reno clicked back into action, and with a quick wave of her hand lead the two into the bar, and closed the door after they had entered. Reno nodded her a 'thanks' as she smiled sadly at him and disappeared from view. Then turning, the Turk faced Shuji who was looking up at him.

"Shuji, you and I need to have a little talk, ok?"

"Yes Reno-San."

"Ok, first…don't call me that." Reno smiled softly as he ruffled Shuji's hair, "Ok kiddo?"

"Yes Reno!"

"Good…" Reno took his hand off Shuji's head, "Ok, I need to talk to you about what happened this afternoon."

"Rude-San already explained everything to me." Shuji whispered, making Reno freeze.

"Did he?"

"You captured several of the bad men…But Mizuki escaped."

"I'm sorry." Reno looked down at his hands, "I failed…"

"No…"

His head shot up as Shuji smiled and took his fingers.

"You didn't fail…you saved us all! Because you came, and you assured us and told us what to do so we could escape. And when it was all over we got to go home, we have a chance at life." His fingers tightened, "It doesn't matter that Mizuki escaped, because I know that one day he'll be brought down. And I'm going to become a Turk too! So that I can chase after him if you don't get him Sempai."

Reno could only stare blankly at Shuji's honest face.

"You didn't do anything wrong! Thank you Reno-San! Because of you…we can live."

Reno's fingers twitched, and he pulled Shuji into a hug, "I'm so sorry…"

"It's ok…"

"I am so, so sorry…for what I have done." He whispered into the boy's hair, and Shuji just held him tighter, unaware that Reno's problems were deeper than the boy knew.

Reno's pain, his story, was etched so far down into him that he believed he had once and for all covered it up with new memories. But things like that never go away, and all it takes is to trip once and fall hard enough on the ice for it will break…and the freezing water will swallow you whole.

**Well that's all for now folks! Please leave a review if you have any ideas/hints/pointers/complements/or constructive criticism! That would be grand! The ones who review next get a cookie! **

**Ps. What is it about and our obsession with cookies? If you know the answer tell me!**

**I'll try and update ASAP! **


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what really happened

**Hello People! I am sooooooo sorry for the late update! I shall promise to try and be better! A big clap for my Beta reader What2callmyself Who has been great with helping me! Cheers!**

**Also much thanks to all of my reviewers!**

**Bekas Strife, BokuraNoLoveStyle, ingreenlace, Amarrissia, Anneka Neko, Dyng Rose, Falleth, and Favorite of Chaos! Thank you so much! **

**Alright on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: When I own Final Fantasy seven trust me, you'll know it!**

**Enjoy!**

"So, what really happened?"

Cloud Strife blew several of his legendary spikes of hair out of his line of vision before finally locking eyes with Rufus Shinra. The blond AVALANCHE member watched the other man move slightly under his gaze, not so much in discomfort, more as if he was getting comfortable. After a long pause, the president began to speak.

"Earlier today my Turks and several of our second class SOLDIERS infiltrated a criminal base on the outsides of the slums. Whilst we were successful in the actual infiltration…" Rufus stopped and looked down at his hands

"Let's just say things didn't go quite as planned."

This surprising both Tifa and Cloud. They had never seen Rufus as the type to mumble the end of a sentence and glance away. Rufus looked up again.

_/ Flash Back/_

_Rufus picked up the phone immediately when it began to ring. "Tseng?" he said in his usual serious tone._

"_**Sir."**_

"_Report?" the President looked out of the window as the helicopter landed smoothly on the top of one of the roofs of the factories. _

"_**We have most of the criminals in custody sir. However some escaped."**_

_Rufus felt an eyebrow twitch, "Escaped?" he said in a dry tone, "Would you care to elaborate on that?"_

"_**Six of the desired targets managed to cause a distraction and escaped out of the back in helicopters. We have our own helicopters trying to find their trail at this moment in time."**_

_Rufus resisted the urge to groan in frustration, he should have sent his first class SOLDIERS to do the job. "Very well, get Reno back on the job. He's the best pilot we have." _

_There was a pause down the other end of the line, and then a slow response, __**"That's the problem sir."**_

_The president stiffened, "Again Tseng, elaborate." _

"_**Reno turned up rather dramatically early on in the mission. He was used as a hostage, but he successfully managed to get his way out of it and quickly joined the mission. However, toward the end several of the criminals found an escape route. We all pursued but got trapped behind a gate. Reno, who avoided the gate and managed to get past, got distracted by one of the criminals, and let them all escape."**_

_Rufus felt his fist tighten, "The one who distracted Reno, what was his name, did you catch it?"_

"_**I believe it was 'Muzuki' sir." **__Tseng responded._

_Rufus put his head in his hands. "And how is Reno?"_

"_**He's been shot sir."**_

"_Shot?"_

"_**In the shoulder sir."**_

_Rufus cursed under his breath, "and the rest of you?"_

"_**Two of the SOLDIERS were injured, but nothing serious."**_

"_Very well, are you treating Reno?" Rufus could feel a long lecture was going to have to be given to his red headed employee, and it was not going to be pretty._

"_**He won't let us sir."**_

_Rufus got off his chair and climbed out of the aircraft as he spoke a small spark of confusion and anxiety slipping into his voice. "He won't let you?"_

"_**No sir." **__Tseng sounded hesitant, and…heaven forbid, did Rufus note a tinge of guilt from his leading Turk?_

"_I'm on my way, make sure everything is cleaned up."_

_The President hung up, and clenched his teeth. Was there nobody left in the world that could do anything right, or at least just do as they were told? _

'_Dammit Reno why did you have to turn up, why couldn't you just take the day off and not do anything like I told you?!' _

_/ End of Flash Back/_

Tifa raised an eyebrow, "So what happened after you arrived?" she asked as she reclined into her chair.

"Well, after I arrived I found that indeed Reno was refusing help and Rude had only just managed to get close enough to give him a jacket. Aside from that he wouldn't let anyone near him. When I saw him and tried to speak, he ignored me…" the man stopped, and then took a deep sigh, "And admittedly I did loose my temper. I questioned him on what he thought he was doing, and what he planning to do to redeem himself. I turned my back for one second, and when I looked again he had run away. It was only after that I found out Tseng had also gotten angry with him. Naturally I sent out a search party of soldiers and the other Turks." However, Reno isn't one of my top Turks for no reason. He very easily gave them the slip, and here we all are now."

"Why would he let go of the enemy though?" Cloud mumbled, causing everyone to turn and regard him. He looked up in surprise, as if he hadn't realized that he had said that out loud.

"That," Rufus stood, "is information that can not be shared with you, unless by Reno, or I deem it completely necessary."

"He came into our bar, bled everywhere, and then passed out. I think we have a right to know the whole story." Tifa interjected, but Rufus shook his head at her.

"I'm afraid that is not reason enough. I understand that you are distressed by this Lockhart-San, but you must understand that Reno's private affairs are not mine to give away."

"Yes…" Cloud said under his breath, "only Reno is yours to do with what you will."

The Shinra leader heard him despite the hushed tones, and gave out a small chuckle. "Yes, Cloud Strife, that is it precisely."

The blonde blinked up at the man, then allowed himself a smile, "Sorry."

"That's quite alright." Rufus turned to the doctor, "Now, could you please tell me what precautions should be taken with him?"

Dr. Coil, who was sat in the corner looking both apprehensive and unnerved, spoke for the first time. "To begin with he shouldn't be up and about. In fact, it shouldn't be possible for him to be walking around in the state he is in now!"

"He is a trained Turk, I assure you, he has been taught to deal with worse injuries, and received them."

"But never before has he not been able to be healed by a CURE material afterwards!"

"That is true." The dirty blonde haired president put his finger to his chin, and his eyes lit upas they always did when he began to scheme. "So, tell me, what should he do?"

The doctor straitened his clothing with authority, "Well, for a start, he needs to stay in bed, or at least confined to a secure house hold. He needs supervision at all times in case of anything happening. He needs to eat and rest properly, and most of all he should be under no stress. This means no working of any sort, and no peer pressure for him to get better. If he tries to hurry his recovery there will be bad consequences."

Rufus was silent for a moment as he pondered. "Well, he certainly can't stay in his flat then. It's not properly furnished for a man in his position as he rarely spends time there. He also lives relatively far from both Shinra and any associates."

"The Shinra Military dorms could be an option." Rude said seriously, "But I feel that being inside of the Shinra building and unable to do anything would most definitely cause him to do something rash."

"I also imagine that he may need a little time away from Tseng." Rufus continued on from his employee. "What to do, what to do?" he asked, before looking at Tifa.

"Do you have any ideas, Tifa-san?" he asked in a voice that was far too innocent to be taken as him being seriously earnest. The Shinra president was up to something.

Tifa sighed, "I have no idea. Does he have any friends he could stay with?"

There was a small grumble to the left, and Cloud raised an eyebrow when he realized that it was Rude laughing. Rufus's mouth twitched into a smile, "Turks stick with Turks. Reno has many little 'friends' but not of the sort you are thinking of." Tifa shivered as she understood the meaning.

Cloud just shook his head, "So what do you propose to do with him? I highly doubt that they could keep him still in a hospital, and he would just get stressed there. And even if you did manage to hold him down somewhere, you would need to have some top security professional SOLDIERS keep an eye on him as he is trained to give people the slip. Personally, I don't believe you have the recruits at the moment to do all that for one man." Cloud stopped dead before he could continue with his theory that Rufus probably didn't have the patience to deal with a sick Reno in any case. He froze up because his brain finally caught up with what he was saying, and suddenly he understood that look that the President was giving him. "Oh no."

"You said it yourself Cloud," Rufus shrugged, "I can't do anything with him."

"He cannot stay here!" the ex-SOLDIER took to his feet, just as a 'crash' from the other room sounded and a small cry of alarm.

"Reno-san!"

The whole group stopped and stared at each other for a moment, and then quickly they all raced to the door of the bar. Opening it hurriedly they saw Shuji who was kneeling beside Reno's collapsed form. The doctor hurried forward, slowly flipping Reno over and checking his breathing, and heart, before sighing in relief. "He's just fainted, probably from exhaustion. I'm not surprised."

"We should move him to Shinra." Rude muttered, and the doctor shot his head up.

"No! You can't! In this state he should not be moved unless absolutely necessary. We can't afford for his wound to reopen. He needs to rest, or he will not heal."

Cloud bowed his head, "Fine, he can stay." He felt Tifa's hand in his own. She was staring at him worriedly; they both knew that this was the only humane choice for Reno at the moment. Rufus flashed a triumphant smile for a moment, and then covered it once more with his serious face. "Thank you, it is much appreciated. You will be payed for you troubles-"

"We are not some cheap day care business." Cloud cut across him, "We're taking care of him as friends should do." The blonde paused, surprised at his own words. Yet onward of his hesitation he continued, "We'll take care of him until he is better, but be on call in case anything happens concerning him."

Rufus blinked at the younger man, and then sighed with a small smile as he turned, "Yes, of course Cloud-san. I will be on call in case anything happens."

"Oh really?"

The President stopped, and stood in the doorway. There was a long silence, and then he spoke, "I'm not the man I used to be in the past." He paused again, "Please don't expect me to behave like him."

Cloud instantly regretted his words as he looked down at his hands, "Yes, of course. I'm sorry."

Rufus kept on moving, "Rude, help them move Reno to a bed, and then report back to my office when you return."

"Yes sir."

"Good." Rufus looked at the doctor, "I will cover all expenses concerning this man, please forward a bill to Shinra. I will send a check with the appropriate amount of money. I thank you."

Dr. Coil nodded his head as the President breezed smoothly past him calling for Shuji to follow. The small boy looked up and stared as Rufus walked out of the doorway. Outside a SOLDIER stood to attention, and accompanied the President to the company car that was waiting for them. Rude let out a deep breath as his employer disappeared then he walked forward he dropped down beside Reno. He put a hand on Shuji's shoulder. "Go now, you can see Reno later. But he has to rest, ok?"

The young boy nodded, still clearly wanting nothing more then to stay with the red head. Slowly he stood, and with a small bow an utter of thanks to Tifa, Cloud and the doctor, he disappeared out after Rufus and got into the car.

Cloud walked forward at this point, as Rude gently picked up his partner. The blonde opened his mouth, "Would you like some help?"

"No thank you, he's a stick anyway, he doesn't weigh anything." The dark skinned Turk stood up, making sure that Reno was properly secured in his arms. Cloud felt a small smile twitch on his lips, he knew exactly what Rude was saying. Reno took no effort when it came to carrying, but the temper he will have upon awakening may be a heavier burden. The blonde knew without a doubt that the one who was going to have to deal with it would be him.

'_Why did I agree to this?' _

-

When Reno woke the first thing that he instantly thought was;

'_Who the hell invented sunlight, and how can I get to their house and stab them?' _

The red head blinked, groaning as the fresh yellow poured through the open window at the end of his bed. God, why hadn't he closed the curtains and…wait a minute. He sat bolt upright with his eyes wide as the reality of the situation smacked him in the face. He didn't have a window at the end of his bed…The hell! This wasn't even his bed! Looking around wildly the red head took in his surroundings. He was lying in a twin well sized bed next to another which was identical. The room was medium sized with cream colored walls and had two windows over looking the city, one in-front of Reno, the other to his left. On the far right was an open door which led into a bathroom. The room itself was moderately decorated, with nothing beyond the bare essentials. The Turk swore profusely as he instantly began to panic, he had been in this place before, that was certain! A room as bleak as this one would stick in his memory as one that he needed to graphitey as soon as possible. A searing pain in his shoulder however brought him back down to reality moments later and he became completely conscious of the situation at hand.

'_I've been kidnapped by the robots!'_

He concluded this just as the door of the wall he was leaning against opened and a certain blonde 'robot' entered the room. Reno blinked at him a couple of times, and then fell back against the pillow with a groan, resting his arm over his eyes dramatically.

"What ever the ransom is I'll pay! Just let me go back to Shinra, oh Spawn of Mechanical Scientists! I'm too old to be kidnapped, and Rufus will not be happy."

"Even if I wanted to kidnap someone, I assure you Reno, you would be on the bottom of my list." The blond said in dry tones that still managed to give a hint of confusion.

Reno grinned, and continued the conversation with a more normal theme "I passed out again?"

"Yeah." Cloud came and sat on the other bed where he proceeded to study the Turk, until the red head snapped at him gently.

"What?"

"Nothing." The blonde shook his head and averted his eyes to the floor. Reno got the cold feeling that there was something that needed to be said, and that he wasn't going to like it. So instead he changed the conversation.

"So what happened to Rufus, Rude and Shuji?"

"They left last night, after you collapsed and we brought you up here." The blond fiddled with his hands, almost nervously. Reno breathed out.

"And what time is the car coming to get me and take me to Shinra?"

Cloud's fingers stopped moving, freezing into place, as he let out a deep breath before raising his head. "You're not going back to Shinra yet."

"Oh, then when am I, and where am I going until then?" Reno was in a no joking mood all of a sudden, so he got straight to the point. Cloud apparently just wanted to do the same,

"You're not going back until you're fully healed, and until then you are staying here."

There was a moment of complete silence as Reno felt his eyes pop out of his skull.

'_I'm going deaf…that's all…he didn't just say that…'_

Regardless of the inner monologue that denied every word that Strife had just said, he knew with a sinking heart that every word had been true. Frowning, he sagged his head a little and spoke "Right…" Almost within the second that the word left his mouth Reno had leapt out of bed, and made a mad dash to the door. Cloud however, having obviously anticipated this already, had the smaller man around the waist and unable to escape only moments later. The Turk struggled against him, crying out desperately almost as if he were a trapped rabbit, before finally he calmed and slumped against Cloud breathing hard.

The blonde kept his grip firm but not too tight. He sighed, "Finished?"

"Yes…"

Cloud placed him back on the bed, and then dove to catch him as the Turk made for a second runner. He managed to make an impressive distance of about two meters this time before he was manhandled back by the stronger of the pair. By the third attempt Reno already knew it was useless and he was utterly out of breath. Cloud didn't even look like he had moved from his spot at all, and was obviously going to win at every escape attempt he tried. The smaller man groaned as he slammed his head into the pillow, "This can't be happening…I should have just jumped off a bridge while I had the chance!" the red head's voice was muffled as he implanted his face into the pillow.

"Hey, if you try to smother yourself now, I'll tie you up." The blonde warned as Reno peeped an eye from where he placed his head straight into the sheets. The mako blue-eyed man continued in an almost mocking voice that you would use for a young and difficult child, "Do you want to be tied up?"

"You threatenin' me Strife?" Reno growled.

"Yes, I am." Cloud narrowed his eyes and the Turk barked a laugh.

"You never change…even back then you threatened me all the time…" Reno turned away again as he felt a fresh wave of sadness wash over him. He hadn't thought of those days properly since long ago…and even now they made his chest ache.

'_though really…when we became enemies I was the one who threatened you more Strife…but wasn't that fair? After all the times you teamed up with Zack against me?'_

The aura in the room seemed to soften and sadden as Cloud apparently caught Reno's wave length, and thoughts of Zack brought a small smile to his face. Not so long ago any thoughts of his friend, or Arieth, would plague him with guilt and pain. But now he found that it was no longer a burden, and instead they had become beautifully treasured memories.

Reno watched the whole process happen, and couldn't help but feel a jealous spike erupt through him. Cloud had managed to get over his demons, so why couldn't he?

'_Because you will never be forgiven for what you did.'_

The red head shivered and closed his eyes, breathing out, before speaking, "Strife?"

"Yes?"

"How did Rufus convince you to take me?"

There was a long pause, "He practically tricked me into it, to be honest. However, Tifa and I agreed to it ourselves."

Reno snorted, "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because no matter how annoying you are…we aren't enemies any more," was the response as the Shinra employee's eyes widened, and then narrowed sadly.

"You should have just let me die."

"If it's what you personally want then I won't let you." Cloud folded his arm, and Reno couldn't help but give out a curt dark laugh before he closed his eyes again.

"The moment you're not looking I'm getting out of here Strife."

"I'll stop looking when you can walk three steps without having difficulty breathing, staying conscious, and the Shinra car is here to take you back," was the retort.

"I'm not having any difficulty staying…conscious…" Reno felt himself sagging against the bed sheets, as he realized with a jolt that Cloud was right. His head was starting to get heavy, and all throughout his conversation with Cloud he had started to get sleepier and sleepier. His tongue was already going limp with exhaustion, and he supposed that the escape attempts had probably taken a lot out of him.

After two minutes of trying to stay awake his eyes had already blurred. _'Damn him…' _The red head thought as he drifted off into semi-consciousness. Cloud just watched him with an almost none existent ghost of a smile.

-

By the time Reno had fallen asleep Tifa had mounted the stairway and was standing outside of the room in time to greet Cloud who had just exited the room.

"How did it go?"

"It could have been worse." The man shrugged and rubbed his eyes. Tifa just shook her head.

"I know it's difficult, but we'll have to keep an eye on him while he's so delicate."

Cloud snorted into his hand and began to laugh, much to the surprise of his house mate who raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked.

"I would have never thought I'd hear the day when Reno was described as 'delicate'…" Cloud stopped laughing and his face became serious as he turned and pointed toward the slumbering red head, "That thing is not delicate!"

From where he slept, Reno raised his hand and put up his middle finger to the Ex-SOLDIER, "Up yours Strife." He muttered, fluttering his eyes for a moment before loosing consciousness again.

Tifa gave a small and patted Cloud on the shoulder, "You two are going to be interesting." She laughed a little louder at Cloud's bemused face, before turning and skipping away downstairs again at the sound of the doorbell.

Cloud just stared after her rubbing his blond spikes and muttering under his breath.

'_Damn woman language…'_

"Cloud! Rude is here, come down."

The blonde tilted his head in slight interest before sighing and heading toward the stairway which he trudged down slowly.

Tifa stood in the back doorway with the bald Turk, who, as usual, was wearing his sunglasses…indoors.

'_How can he see anything?'_

The spiky headed man pondered to himself as he approached the darker skinned man. "Rude."

Rude looked up at him for the first time and put down a sack that he had been carrying with him. "I brought some of Reno's things."

"Oh, thanks." Cloud nodded, grateful that he wasn't going to have to drive down to Shinra to get the Turk a change of clothes.

Rude passed them to him silently, his eyes averted.

"Thank you Rude." Tifa smiled happily as Cloud had a quick look through the bag, more out of curiosity, then to see if there was anything dangerous in it. "Did Rufus send you over?"

"No." The large man offered back, "I volunteered."

"Oh." Tifa raised an eyebrow and then smiled, "You Turks really are a big family aren't you?"

Rude seemed uncomfortable with that question as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand, "I have known him for a long time."

Now even Cloud could find his interest being sparked as he looked over to Rude, "How long have you known each other then?"

"Why?"

"I want to now how long it takes to be able to tolerate a guy like that." The blonde answered back with a shrug. Rude raised an eyebrow, and Cloud could have sworn he saw the faintest of smiles twitch on Rude's lips.

"He placed as my senior partner the moment I became a Turk eight years ago."

"You've known him for eight years?" Tifa commented with a gasp, as beside her Cloud frowned.

"How long has Reno been a Turk for?"

Rude turned his attention to Cloud once more. " Reno has been training to be a Turk since the age of five. He went to a special training school for those who are going to grow up working under Shinra for their wholes lives. You don't have to go to the school to become a Turk, it is just an educational scheme which gets you better prepared for the training system that you have to take to become a Turk in later years."

'_That's the most I have ever heard him speak…'_

"I see." Cloud nodded his head, "So you joined the Turks later on?"

"Yes." He said, before turning, "Please excuse me, I have to leave."

"Don't you want to see Reno?" Tifa asked disappointed.

"No," he answered back causing both to stare at the sharpness in his voice. "Reno wouldn't want me to." Then without further ado the man left leaving Tifa and Cloud standing in the door way staring at his back.

-

Reno sat up in the bed contemplating his wrists; did he really want to die?

'_Do I?'_

After fighting for his life so many times, the Turk concluded that no…no he didn't want to die. Not yet.

'_It would make everything redundant…'_

He had to pay for his sins, and death was the last resort that came after that. So perhaps slashing his wrists with a bed spring and staining Tifa's sheets wouldn't be such a good idea. Especially while she was watching him from the doorway.

'_The woman would probably rip me back from the life stream and force me to clean it all up…' _

"How are you feeling?" Tifa asked at that exact moment as Reno put his hands down.

"Like a bird in a cage." The red head admitted, sighing. "Won't you let me out?"

"Nice try, but no." Was her response as she came into the room and sat down on the bed beside him. Reno whined and leaned back.

"But I'm not used to doing nothing…you've gotta let me do something" He begged, "I have ADHD! I've always got to be doing something!"

"Not a chance."

His chest deflated in defeat and he put his head back against the pillows, "Damn woman…"

"Rude came by earlier, and dropped off some of your stuff." She pulled up a bag, ignoring his comment, and placed it beside Reno's bed.

"Oh…did he come up and see me?"

"No."

Reno sighed in relief and gave a small, almost inaudible thanks to Tifa, who stood and said, "I'll leave you to it." before turning and leaving the room. Reno stared after her for a bit, before turning his attention to the bag which had been left behind. For a long time he just stared at it, before finally reaching out his hands and flicking through its contents.

It was mostly clothes, none of which were Turk uniform. But there were several other things in there. A toothbrush, a hair brush, and some small things to keep him occupied.

One of which was a sketch book, and a small packet of half broken pencils with a rubber and sharpener. Grunting a small thanks to his partner, Reno took it up. He hadn't expected Rude to send it, but then again, he hadn't expected Rude to even know he had one. Reno wasn't a drawing man in general, in-fact most of the times he didn't even have the faintest interest in any of the arts, or so was the aura he gave off. But at times he did have a soft spot for drawing; when he was stressed or bored. And this art book _is_ special…

He put it back under his clothes, hiding it away from view before his hands tightened on something else in the bag. Frowning he pulled out another small booklet which was jet black, smart, and plain. Slowly he flicked open the first page, staring at the fine lines printed waiting to be covered with writing.

A small note fell out from the second page; it was blank save for three words written on it. Reno stared at it with shaking hands as he read Rude's script over and over again.

'Write it down.'

Stuffing the bit of paper back into the little notebook he threw it down back into his bag non-to-gently and stared at it.

"Yeah, like that's ever going to happen" he whispered, before throwing himself against the pillow and shutting his eyes. "That's never gonna happen."

-

_His body was rigid against the back of the cold iron post that was frosted over with the icy fingers of winter. His breath came out in small dragon puffs, curling elegantly in the dark air that was lit only by the lamp-post above them._

_It was snowing, hard, as his voice began to scratch out a song. Desperate tears were starting to trek their way done his solemn freezing skin. The small bundle in his arms was as still as death, and silent as the grave._

_He began to sing "Silent Night…" _

_A flash of red bounced in-front of him as he watched, heart souring with that satisfaction that he only got when he watched her. She was holding up a pencil with a grin, her eyes alight as she held the small new sketch book in her hands which were shaking with excitement._

_The pencil broke._

_She was lying flat on her back._

_He turned away, and that's when the voice started screaming in his ear, shrieking, scratching at his skin and trying to tear him to pieces._

'_Write it down.'_

_He was screaming._

'_Write it down.'_

_The baby was screaming._

'_Write it down'_

_**Wake up.**_

_The baby was silent._

'_Write it down.'_

_He opened his mouth and began to sing, 'Silent Night.'_

_**Wake up.**_

'_Write it down.'_

_The baby was silent…it was as silent as the grave._

"Silent Night…"

_**Wake the hell up Reno!**_

'_Write it down.'_

_The baby was silent._

-

"TIFA!" Cloud shouted over his shoulder as he held Reno tightly around the waist, as the red head arched against him, eyes firmly shut, attempted to throw himself out of the window in his sleep with all of his might. "TIFA!" She burst through the door just as Reno let out a heart-wrenching scream to the sky.

"DON'T STOP SCREAMING!"

**Moha ha ha ha! Oh, I am so evil…I always end with angst! (I promise next chapter I won't!) **

**I hope you all enjoyed, and keep on reading! I'll try and update soon! Please review and give me feed back! I'll try my best to please!**

**Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

Reno let out a long breath, as he stretched out his legs under the blanket he had over him before kicking it off onto the floor

**Hello people! Glad to see from the reviews that everyone is enjoying so far! I hope you continue to as the story grows!**

**Also, please feel free to throw suggestions/ jokes, or desires of what you would like to happen in the story my way!**

**One again a massive round of applause for 'What2callmyself' who is, in all accounts, a living legend! Also, a massive thank you to all of my reviewers, you guys are awesome and I count on you for moral support!**

**Right, on with the story, but first the usual;**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Final Fantasy Seven….growl**

Reno let out a long breath as he stretched out his legs under the blanket he had over him before kicking it off to the floor. It made him feel too much like an old person, or a cripple, and he couldn't stand it. He wasn't weak, he could stand on his own two feet!

'_Though, it gets difficult at times…'_

Despite the openness of the room, and the fact that he was lying stretched out on a sofa, he was started to feel claustrophobic, like he was trapped. The agonizing silence didn't help, and above all, neither did the boredom.

It was really killing him.

"This is so booooring!" he finally whined in a loud and annoying voice, unable to take the situation much more, "This is worse then the Turk entrance exams! Hell! The only difference is that back there was a purpose for the endless torture!"

The other occupant of the room didn't make a single noise, obviously not giving two damns as to the redhead's predicament, or his feelings, which naturally pissed Reno off even more.

"Oh come on! Won't you at least let me go back to my room? For fucks sake, at least there's a view in there!" The redhead huffed.

"No." Was the short, curt answer he received in return.

"Why not?!" The Turk stared over the back of the sofa ridge at his torturer.

"Because you obviously can't be trusted on your own, the moment my back is turned you try to kill yourself."

"That was one time!" Reno complained, "And it was a week ago! Fucking hell Strife! I wasn't even conscious for Gods sake! You are taking this too far!"

"No means no." Cloud looked back down at the paper work and Reno complained quietly into his collar, shifting down lower into his make shift resting area.

"Come on, this is making me more suicidal then ever. I'm gonna shove two fucking pencils up my nose and smack my head against the table in a minute!"

Cloud sighed and looked up from his work, "You don't have two pencils."

"Granted," Reno nodded, "But I'm sure I can find something appropriate to do the job, I assure you."

Cloud muttered darkly, finally throwing down his pen and standing up, "Well it's clear I am going to get no work done while you are in the room." He grunted and walked over, and Reno for a horrifying, yet enticing second thought that the blonde was going to hit him and knock him out.

The opportunity came and went however as Strife walked directly passed him, and threw himself into one of the armchairs across from where the Turk had curled into an upright position, his knees into his chest.

"So, what on Gaia can I do to make you be quiet?"

"You could entertain me…or better yet," Reno grinned, "You could let me go!"

"Not going to happen."

"Fuck you Strife, you're a bastard." The Turk huffed into his knees, but then grinned; glad that at least for the moment he had some conversation. "So, won't you at least dance for me or something?"

"…" Cloud stared passively back at him as Reno shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't stare at me like that; I was just trying to make your job easier."

"You are making my job harder." Cloud looked over to his desk and the piles of unfinished paperwork with a small moan; it was going to be a long night.

"Oh, I meant your job of entertaining me; I'm really looking forward to your attempts!" Reno said excitedly.

"Who said I was going to entertain you?"

"You did!"

Cloud glared at him for a long moment, "No, you assumed that yourself, I just inquired as to how I could make you shut up."

"Quite prickly, aren't you Strife?" Reno stretched out his legs, sitting up slightly and leaning back on his hands for support.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the blue eyed man raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Well nothing other than the fact that I can't get within eight meters of you before being stabbed with one of your spines, or more to the point that big ass sword you fight with that I imagine is probably, in actual fact, a car door in disguise. Maybe, a better way of describing it is that you give off an emo like aura that resembles something like pure carbon monoxide. Any who dare approach you will, or, are, already dead. So I guess what I am basically saying is that you should probably hold up a large sign that says 'Warning, Dangerous Beings, Approach at Own Risk.' Or something like that, with a huge skull and cross bones or something. But then I suppose that would look a little too much like a pirate, and you're more like…a stone fish which stole the back side of a Chocobo's tail for hair." Reno finally drew to a halt, upon realizing that Cloud was staring at him with a volcanic ash like aura circling around them. Reno's mouth ran dry as his mind actually caught up with what he had just been saying.

"Finished?" Cloud asked.

"…Yeah." Reno rubbed the back of his head, reminding himself that talking to Strife, was at times the same thing as talking to a brick wall. The only difference being that you could punch a brick wall, and not come out the loser (in most cases).

"Good."

"What's your favorite colour?" Reno asked, and Cloud blinked surprised. Clearly Reno was still far from finished.

"I don't have one."

"Bullocks! You've got to have one." Reno grinned, apparently enjoying all of this.

Cloud was silent for a moment before he exhaled irritably, "I used to like the colour red, but I've been seeing a little too much of it recently."

"Why, you're friend V.V the Vampire been making house calls or something? I thought he lived in a hidey hole somewhere in the forest?" Reno drawled, playing with his own bright red locks, and pretending that he couldn't see the connection with Cloud's rapidly developing dislike and the colour of his hair.

"If you're talking about Vincent, then no, he has not been coming over." Cloud narrowed his eyes a little.

"Man, that guy scares me." Reno leaned back again curling his legs to his chest once more and grinned, "Every time I fucking see him, it's like something out of a horror movie. I am sure as hell glad that we ain't enemies no more."

"…" Cloud blinked at him and then, Reno could have sworn, he saw a small twitch of a smile appear on the blonde's face.

"So, what are you afraid of Cloudy-woudy?"

The smile was quickly gone, and the aura fell upon them once more like great smoking heaps of mustard gas. "I would have thought that was fairly obvious."

"Hey, I ain't asking what you're terrified of, I already know that. Sephiroth was a guy who made most people shit their pants and you fought him and killed him….twice! So what are you afraid of? Or, if you prefer, what do you dislike?"

"Apart from you?"

"Now that was uncalled for!" Reno pressed his hand to his heart, "And it stung!"

The smile reappeared on Cloud's faceand Reno felt a part of him high five himself, but also felt a part also twitch at the thought.

'_Sadist bastard clearly likes seeing me in pain.' _

"I don't like liars." Cloud shrugged and Reno puffed up his cheeks.

"What is this? Deep physiological talk? That's too deep, too deep, I'm gonna fucking drown!" Reno waved his hand around, "Tell me something I don't know, go on."

Cloud regarded him for a moment, as if weighing up whether or not to trust the Turk. He finally let out a long breath and spoke, "I don't like rats."

"…" The Turk stopped dead as the words washed over him, and he asked seriously with wide eyes. "You're…afraid of mice?" The moment the sentence was off his tongue he began to laugh hysterically.

Cloud clenched his hand into fist and leaned forward, "I am not afraid of mice, I just don't like rats!"

"The great Cloud Strife is afraid of mice! Oh…this…is CLASSIC! Shinra shall know of this!" Reno could feel his sides starting to ache as he giggled frantically trying to control his breathing.

"I am NOT AFRAID OF MICE!" Cloud stood up in rage and Reno went silent, "I don't like rats. They are unhygienic, carry diseases and scavenge for food among the dead after a disaster."

"…" Reno blinked at him silently, "I thought we agreed no physiological deep shit?"

Cloud stared at him silent with shock at the other man's response to his sudden out burst.

Reno just settled back calmly, shrugging and spoke, "I suppose by default you must hate Turks too, if you hate rats."

"…What?"

"We scavenge, lie, cheat, kill, and above all…" Reno suddenly stopped and then grinned, "Jeez, ain't I a hypocrite, no deep physiological shit. Hot damn, if I can't keep to my own rules, how the hell are you supposed too?" He stared over to the blonde, who watched back without a word, before he said with a twitch of a smile,

"Just because you can't follow the law doesn't mean that no one else can."

"Clever Strife, I suppose you're right." Reno stuck out his tongue, easily sliding from a conversation which could have become extremely awkward. "But I suppose we can't help it. It's hard to not break the rules when you can…and oh so easily."

"Shinra gives you far too much loose rope." Cloud sat back down, relaxing against the arm chair again.

Reno's eyes bulged, "Shinra? Giving us loose rope? See that's where you've got it wrong Strify, Rufus keeps us on a tight leash now a days I thank you. In the past people gave Shinra to much loose rope, so please excuse me if it's taking some getting used too! And I'll have you know that we're getting better, I haven't set off any explosives since the whole Kadaj incident" He moaned the last bit as if lusting for an addiction that he had been denied for far too long.

"Don't say it like a child who's had Christmas postponed. We all cope, so can you."

"You cope do you?" Reno huffed, "I'm sorry but AVALANCHE have some major issues too! Now you have nothing to fuel your bad habits into! That ninja Yuffie has some serious kleptomania (and I am sure as hell it ain't all for a good cause). That Cid dude swears like a man with a pineapple shoved up his ass, Barret apparently just wants to destroy Shinra, no matter how much ass kissing we do. Tifa (she's lovely and all) but she clearly wants to rule all of man kind (or you at least). Vincent obviously just wants to suck people's blood (but I guess that being an ageless ex-Turk who sleeps in a coffin does that to you), and you…" Reno paused for a moment, "are just an angsty little puppy with a name that suits your attitude. It's cute in someways."

"…" Cloud stood, and in one swift and silent motion, he had strode back to his desk was sat at it pen in hand once more, "I can't believe I actually endeavored an attempt of a conversation with you."

"Oh, it wasn't that bad." Reno grinned happily as Cloud just put his head in his hands.

"You are a cynical little shit; I guess that sometimes I just forget that."

Reno leant forward, "What exactly about what I was just saying screams 'pessimistic, mocking, skeptical, sarcastic, distrustful, suspicious, contemptuous, disparaging, ect…"

Cloud stared at him with his mouth hanging very slightly open.

"Oh, and if you're wondering about the long list of comparisons to the word 'Cynical' I looked them up in a thesaurus ages ago and memorized them."

"Why would you want to do that?" Cloud asked, bemused.

"I get called it a lot, so I wanted to better understand the exact characteristics that I apparently seem to be the explanation of in every dictionary."

Cloud raised an eyebrow and breathed out through his nose in a quick burst that could have almost sounded like a chuckle slash snort, "Maybe it's because you are all of those things."

"Ouch, once again, I'm stung." Reno put a hand to his heart and then winced, having accidentally jarred his shoulder. "But in any case, you can't deny that there was a time when you and I had a laugh together."

"Really, I don't remember." Cloud smiled a little and Reno snorted.

"Ah go fuck yourself Strife, you and I both know you do remember. It was you, me and Zacky-Boyo… good times, good times." Reno's eyes glazed over slightly for a moment before he focused them on Cloud again.

Cloud was staring at him silently as he stood completely still, then suddenly he walked over and brought his hand to the Turks shoulder.

"You opened the wound again." He said monotonously.

"Ah shit, so the stinging pain wasn't physiological? I should have known." Reno clicked his fingers in false annoyance as Cloud gently prodded the area, receiving a hiss like a cat under a water gun stream. The blue-eyed man completely ignored it however, and smoothly went to un-button the top of the shirt, before softly pulling back the folds of the dressing to take a look at the wound.

"Come on, let's get this freshly wrapped up, the stitching hasn't come undone, it's just leaking a little, which is unusual seeing as it has been closed up for a week now." Cloud paused placing his hand a little harder against the Turks chest, "Right?" He watched Reno unblinkingly, daring him to say anything but the truth.

Reno felt his throat run dry as the hand didn't leave its position on his chest. What was he meant to say, 'Yes, it's been fine, though every now and again I do awkward movements just to watch it bleed; to remind myself that I deserve it, and what I have to do because of it.' Somehow, the Turk didn't think that's what Cloud wanted to hear, especially because the redhead was running of the ex-SOLDIERS kindness. But the hand wasn't leaving his chest, those blue eyes were not straying away from his own.

"…Right." Reno muttered back, feeling his face and body undergo an uncomfortable hot flushing feeling. "It's been fine."

Cloud narrowed his eyes and then looked again at the wound. The moment he did he widened them again, and then let go of the shirt, "It's already stopped bleeding."  
"As I said, it's fine." Reno muttered back dryly, licking his lips and pushing himself away from Cloud into the sofa, "Though, I will now need to change my shirt." He picked at the front of the item of clothing which has a small red stain across it.

"Here, give me that shirt, I'll go get you another one." Cloud held at out his hand as Reno stared at his chest for a second. Then slowly he began to undress, hiding the winces of pain as he moved his arm, before passing the shirt to Cloud's outstretched fingers.

Cloud took it and moved to the door of his office before turning back with a ghost of a smile, "Stay here, and don't steal any of my pencils."

"I'll try not to Strife, but it's tempting at times." Reno said light heartedly, even though he could feel his heart hammering against his rib cage as the blonde disappeared.

The moment he was gone Reno touched his fingers to his hot face, and cursed as his body shuddered a moment.

'_What the hell was that!?' _

-

The clock let out a small beeping noise as Cloud raised his head again, and blinked wearily in the darkness. What time was it?

Moving slowly he straightened his spine and wiped his watering eyes with his hands. The white pages stared up at him from the desk, and his pen lay abandoned from where it had slipped from his fingers.

Letting out a low moan he searched for the time before coming to find the small digital clock on his desk that read 2:30.

Damn, it was half past two in the morning and his progress in the work had taken a large detour because he had fallen asleep. This couldn't be happening, he needed these forms complete for tomorrow…no, today, he reminded himself.

Getting up slowly, he pushed away his chair noticing a thin blanket fall off his shoulders. Tifa had obviously been in. This was becoming too much of a regular thing, the woman didn't even complain to him about it any more.

'_She knows she can't make me do anything about it…'_

He shook his head as he walked toward his office door and then stopped short. Reno was lying still on the sofa, eyes closed and fast asleep. He was covered in a blanket and his red hair was strewn across a white pillow. He looked almost peaceful; his breathing soft and steady. Slowly he tilted his head to one side and opened his mouth, whispering out a name softly, "Sera…"

Cloud froze for a moment as the Turk sighed and breathed out again, and then relaxed into the pillow once more.

Cloud blinked and felt his chest tighten for a moment, though he couldn't really think of why.

'_Who's Sera?' _

Shaking his head he turned and walked out of the room. He needed some pain killers, his head was killing him. Pain killers and coffee; the work wasn't going to finish itself.

Walking toward the bathroom he opened the door and stepped it in, flicking on the light and turning to the mirror cabinet above the sink.

For a moment he caught sight of his own reflection in the mirror. He looked tired with large black bags under his eyes, and pale skin. He stared at himself for a couple of minutes, taking in every detail. He needed a good night's sleep, a night where he didn't dream of…past things, past people…Of Sephiroth. And then staying up till the early hours of the morning wasn't helping his health much either. But that didn't matter at all. He needed to work, or more to the point he needed to stop leaving things until last minute. It was going to kill him for sure. So really, he brought this all upon himself.

'_I deserve this.'_

Opening the small door he scanned quickly for the bottle of pills, and having grabbed it took a couple dry.

'_I deserve all of it.'_

There was no time to make coffee; he was just going to have to get back to work. With a sigh he closed the cabinet, switched off the light and made his way back to his office.

That's when he noticed it, the small desk light was on, although he couldn't remember having turned it on at all. Quickening his pace, he jogged to the doorway, and stopped with a jolt.

Reno was sitting at his desk, pen in his left hand, scrawling all over the papers at top speed with a passive, yet attentive look on his face.

"What are you doing?" Cloud asked, for a dreaded moment thinking that the Turk had decided to have a doodling session all over his files.

"Helping you out of course." Reno responded, never faltering in the endless scratching of the pen. "I took your time up this afternoon. I may be an asshole, but I have morals some of the time." He stopped for a moment, and went onto the next sheet, his hand moving at top speed until he came to the end of it, "This needs your signature, I need to do this last sheet, and then we can turn in for the night."

Cloud's eyes bulged. "Ok, there is no way that you could have just figured out all of the prices, numbers, arrangements and written them down with percentage interest cost and such added whilst I was in the bathroom."

"Uh, yes I could." Reno blinked up at him for a moment before continuing with the work-sheet in front of him. "I'm not as dumb as you may think, Stirfy."

Cloud shook his head, "You couldn't have done it in your head, not at that speed."

Reno stopped, and then sighed, "Ask me a question, mathematical or whatever, and I guarantee I can answer it faster then it took you to think of it."

Cloud narrowed his eyes, "658.249 x 6325.9 + 36 x -69 ?"

"Ah, be a pain in the ass why don't you?" Reno rolled his eyes and then looked at Cloud again, "Do you want the answer in full, or to three significant figures?"

"…Full."

"Bastered." Reno muttered under his breath, his fingers tapping against the desk top until he looked up at the blonde again a moment later, "4161533.349 Happy?"

"…" Cloud could only stare at Reno as he turned back to the work at hand with a huff of breath.

"This is like doing the Turk entrance exams again." He moaned, "Only this doesn't take hours." He got down to the last half side of the page, his eyes working as he scanned each thing and concentrated. Granted, a couple of times he crossed things out and did them again, but his work rate was already beyond impressive, so it was understandable if he made at least a couple of mistakes. People make mistakes, it's just that some make bigger impacts then others. After all, a mistake was what had landed the Turk in this situation, but the blonde sensed that there was a whole lot more behind it.

"Who's Sera?" Cloud suddenly asked, quite out of the blue. Stopping, he raised his hand to his mouth in surprise, the moment's silence disturbed, but for the first time at his hand.

Reno didn't even flinch at the question, "The first person I ever made love to…." He laughed at the last bit, and then carried on with a sober expression.

"What was she like?"

"My size, nice curved figure, light blonde curly hair, aquamarine eyes. She was a natural cock tease, but sweet all the same. She hated responsibility, she loved sex. Naturally she wanted to stay young forever. She seemed to always have the essence of a child, someone who didn't have to worry about anything; she had that kind of life to her." He stopped working for a moment. "despite our line of profession."

"She was a Turk?"

"No, it was before that."

"What was she to you?" Cloud asked after a moment and Reno blinked and looked down to his hands.

"Well, my mother aside…" Reno looked up with a small grin which loosened a little, "she was my first love." Cloud stared at him as Reno continued "It was really a matter of opinion if you thought she was nice looking or not, I always thought she was beautiful, and being with her …meeting her probably saved my life."

Cloud was silent for a moment as he asked in a low voice, "What happened?"

Reno chuckled and leant back in his chair, "As I said, she always wanted to be young forever, she hated responsibility. I was much younger then her, but already I had a lot more on my plate, and she soon realized that it would slowly start to become hers too if she continued. We ended on a neutral agreement." The redhead looked up with a small upturn of his lips and then held out the pen to Cloud, "Sign it."

"What?" Cloud asked, and then opened widened his eyes in realization as Reno pulled up the piece of paper. Quickly he scrawled down his name and then stopped, "Do you miss her?"

Reno was silent, "Do you miss your first childhood sweet heart?"

"Not really, I live with her." Cloud muttered and Reno laughed.

"You know what I mean." He paused, "I guess sometimes I do miss her, most of the time I don't. But maybe that's because I don't think of her. You don't need feelings to get laid. You don't need 'love' to get laid. Maybe it was all blown up back then because it was the first time, who knows?"

"That's pretty morbid" Cloud whispered and Reno chuckled again.

"Yeah, we said no deep shit right? My bad, my bad. Why did you ask any way, was I talkin' in my sleep again?"

"…you mumbled the name, I was…curious." Cloud rubbed the back of his head. In actual fact he didn't really know why he had brought it up at all. It wasn't like it was any of his business.

'_I was just curious…nothing else.' _

"Right, sorry. I must have woken up straight after though, because when I did you were gone and I noticed that your paper work looked unfinished." Reno shrugged, "It's weird really, considering how much coffee I have to down in the mornings before I function, but if I wake up in the middle of the night I'm completely awake almost instantly."

"That is pretty weird." Cloud said, for lack of anything better coming to mind. "Come on, let's got to bed." He turned as Reno put out the light and the pair walked out of the room.

"Strife."

Cloud stopped, and stood without turning, "Yes?"

"I never told anyone else about her."

"…" Cloud was silent for a moment, "No one?"

"Never." Reno responded in a quiet tone, "only you. You're the only one I have ever…"

A silence extended between them and Cloud closed his eyes as Reno spoke again, breaking it in an even quieter cheerless tone which didn't seem to suit the redheaded Turk at all, "Cloud?"

"Yes?"

"We're….not enemies are we?"

"Not as far as I am concerned." Cloud responded looking back at last to see Reno's shadowy appearance in the dark.

"Does that make us…associates?"

Cloud suddenly smirked, "Associates? With Shinra? Don't be ridiculous." Cloud turned away, "Now a-days we're practically comrades."

He could feel Reno's eyes boring into the back of his neck as he heard the soft laugh behind him.

"Didn't see that one coming Strife, I didn't see that one coming."

-

Tifa looked at the two men sitting at the breakfast table, both looking like they had been hit one after the other with multiple large buses.

"You two look like you drank my bar's worth of alcohol yesterday." She giggled at them loudly, receiving two winces in return.

"I think I know now how pregnant woman feel…" Reno croaked out.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Cloud raised an eyebrow, feeling his body heave at the effort.

"I'm having really big…fucking…cravings…" Reno responded

"I know the exact fucking feeling…." Cloud said back as Tifa walked forward.

"Don't say words like that! Reno you're rubbing off on Cloud!" she said with a frown, and then with a softer voice, "What would you like? The pair of you?"

"Coffee!" They both said in unison with a touch of hysteria and she laughed.

"Alright, alright, I'll get some prepared." With a small turn she disappeared and left the pair to their suffering.

"It's…too early…to be….awake…" Reno said, looking forward with insomniatic eyes. "Remind…me…why we are up?"

"…I have no idea." Cloud responded looking at him with wide eyes as the pair stared at each other, obviously sleep deprived, and still in shock at the morning wake up call at Seven am.

"Teef' can you come here quickly?" Cloud asked as the big breasted woman came back into the room with two steaming cups which she placed on the table. Reno attacked his immediately but Cloud stared up at Tifa as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"What is it?"

"Why are we up again?" He looked at her with an innocent look that can only really be mustered when you aren't completely conscious and aware of your surroundings.

"Because dear, you have deliveries to make, and you were sleeping in the same room as Reno, so I thought it only natural if I get you both up."

"So wait…you mean to say that…." Reno's eyes bulged a little, but he didn't have the physical energy to go all out with the surprise, "that I didn't have to get up at all?"

"No." Tifa smiled happily, "Blame Cloud, he took the night watch over you yesterday, if it had been me…." Tifa paused, "No, either way I would have gotten you up."

"…what are you, the devil's advocate?" Reno groaned. "Why do you have to guard me any way…God, I'm followed watched even when I sleep! This is what those people I get paid to stalk must feel like."

"How observant of you." Cloud grumbled before looking at Tifa, "If I crash and die today on the road because of exhaustion you know who's fault it is, don't you?"

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt." Reno exclaimed as the blonde turned to give him a very, very dirty look. "Whaaat? The coffee works fast, thanks Tifa!"

"At least someone appreciates me!" Tifa held up her head as Reno stood.

"I feel ready to take on the world!" he exclaimed before wincing and holding his shoulder, "but perhaps…first I should steal some Cure Materia."

"…We have already established that Cure Materia doesn't work on that gun wound." Cloud rolled his eyes as Reno placed his hands on his hips.

"Who said it was for my shoulder? I'm just suffering from slight muscle exhaustion from my numerous hours of working out!" Cloud gave out a short snort and Reno stuck out his tongue, "And you're just suffering from your periods King Spikey! Those mood swings must – ah!" Reno dove for cover as Cloud threatened to throw a chair at him.

"Cloud! Don't make it worse for him."

"He's fine!" Cloud steamed as Reno poked his head out from under the table.

"I found a gil down here!" he exclaimed happily catching Cloud's eyes for a moment before pulling it into his chest, "Hey, finders keepers!" he exclaimed.

Cloud blinked at him for a long moment before turning to Tifa, "Can we kick him out? Please?"

Tifa just laughed and helped Reno up, "Come on, you shouldn't be moving around quite so much. Good to see you are feeling better." She pushed him gently into his seat, and with a small grin he passed her the gil,

"My thanks for helping an old man!" he said, "who just happens to be so beautiful, that people think I'm still in my twenties!"

"Aren't you?" Tifa asked, blinking at him.

"Course I am!" Reno stuck out his tongue.

"Could only be; only an idiot of his age still acts like a child." Cloud muttered as Reno pouted.

"How old are you Reno?" Tifa asked curiously.

"Me? Twenty-five." Reno answered back smoothly. "Right smack bang in the middle!"

"You're two years older then me?" Cloud asked, his right eyebrow twitching.

"Damn straight I am! I am your elder Blondy! So you better respect it!" Reno stuck out his tongue and then grinned.

Cloud just stood, "I changed my mind." He said suddenly.

"About what?" Tifa frowned as Cloud began to walk out of the room.

"The road looks much better then this, I'd rather crash and burn." He replied sweeping out the kitchen and away from sight. Tifa just sighed and glared at Reno.

"What? How is this my fault?" he asked wide-eyed.

"You know why." Tifa smiled and pulled up a tea pot, "Want some?"  
Reno blinked for a moment, contemplating drinking a beverage that wasn't going to poison his liver.

'_Tseng always drinks this stuff…when he has time. He's still alive…so I guess it doesn't kill you.'_

Finally, he scrunched his nose and smiled, "Sure, I'm open to new experiences!"

_-_

Tseng stared forward at the large Turk Trainee in-front of him. The man was obviously over seven-foot, and even challenged Rude height and size wise. He was fierce with dark brown hair, and the same colored eyes. Armed with a pair of sickle knives on chains, or Shakujo's as they were named, the Trainee Turk was called Knife-Jack by his comrades. Tseng could clearly see why Jack had been picked out as the most ferocious trainee, and why Tseng now found himself in front of him here to give the boy a little 'education.'

Lowering into his stance, the Wutain man breathed out slowly, getting ready to attack the moment Jack showed a weak point. Jack swung his weapon wildly, clearly thinking that he had the upper hand because Tseng was not armed with anything.

But you didn't become a Turk commander because you have slight skill and brains, and Jack had a long way to go before he learned that.

Lunging forward the larger man brought his shakujo's spinning around in an arc so that they spun around Tseng in a deadly whirl pool. Tseng glanced at them, and then bending his knees leapt in the air before the weapons could constrict and tear him to pieces.

High in the air Tseng looked up for a moment as he heard a loud crack of chains being forced into another direction.

'_Not bad. He assessed the situation and formulated a new plan, immediately redirecting his attack so that I was at a disadvantage. But he made a crucial mistake; he undermined my ability.' _

Seeing the chain rushing toward him, Tseng threw out his left hand to make himself spin in the air for a moment, avoiding the sickle knife completely and grabbing a hold of the chain of the weapon. Then he was catapulted down at his enemy.

Jack, seeing this, immediately attempted to redirect his weapon so that it was not heading toward him; and more importantly so that he could shake off his enemy. However he had not anticipated the changed of weight in his weapon, and instead, realized that he could not move the enemy, and had to lunge out of the way himself.

Tseng landed elegantly on the ground, somersaulted forward onto his feet and then with a quick movement of his hands (which still had hold of the chain) he whipped the weapon around his body wrenching it from Jack's already loose grip. Then next second the Turk commander had spun the chain around his body and then flung it forward so that it rapped itself directly about Jack's torso.

Straightening Tseng moved calmly forward as Jack strained against his own weapon which had now become his bindings. "DAMMIT!" the trainee screamed. Tseng just glanced at him, watching him thoughtfully for a moment and then walked past.

Moving away, the Wutain man went to the door where Elena stood watching. Behind him the other Turk trainee's had erupted in applause at Tseng's performance.

"You didn't need to do that, sir." Elena said as they both exited the room and left the Turk Trainers to untangle Jack from his mess. Tseng glanced at her, his appearance both spotless and without a single wrinkle or hair out of place.

"It's my responsibility to educate and check on new potential Turks every now and again." He smoothly responded. "And aren't you going to comment on my fighting performance?"

"You're a trained professional going against an…no, not even an amateur." Elena paused, and then quickly added, "Sir."

Tseng just glanced at her for a moment and then carried on walking forward. She sighed loudly and followed him.

"Permission to talk freely sir?" She asked.

"Elena, we have been working together long enough for you to not call me sir, and you are perfectly free to speak to me frankly at any point in time you wish." He responded with a straight face, earning a small chuckle.

"Does that mean I can be late for every meeting, call you nicknames, add annoying utterances at the end of every sentence, repeatedly steal helicopters from the Shinra heli-pads when I choose, make messes of missions but still come out on top, and above all sleep during important debriefings?"

"…" Tseng stared at her. "You have just depicted the worst kind of person to be a Turk." He said as the continued to walk.

"I was thinking of someone when I said it all." Elena whispered and Tseng stopped in his tracks.

"…"

"Recognize who I am describing?"

Tseng turned to look at her, "You left some very important things out." He said.

"Oh, sorry, pulling pranks on all of the higher ups and graphitizing trainee's rooms." Elena stuck out her tongue and a ghost of a smile stretched onto Tseng's mouth.

"No, you forgot to add; youngest person to have passed with distinction on every Turk entrance exam in minimal time. Extraordinary pilot and engineer (What could be expected of Reeve's favorite?) Confident ability to both fight and work out battle plans in pressured times, and to adapt to situations fast." Tseng turned, "Not to mention his annoying ability to pester someone so much that they actually start to like him."

"Oh, we've gathered it's a 'him' then?" Elena grinned, "We also forgot to add that he has an inability to camouflage."

"Yes, with bright red hair staying subtle can be rather problematic." Tseng allowed a small smile to appear on his face, "How is Rude doing?"

"Better then you are sir." Elena sighed.

"What are you implying?" Tseng turned to her sharply, and for a moment the young gunwoman actually drew back.

"It's just that…" she took a deep breath and then frowning stepped forward again, refusing to back down. "You have been different ever since Reno…." She stopped again and then carried on, "I can kind of tell that it's bothering you."

Tseng stared at her for a long moment, "What exactly gave you that impression?" he asked; his voice almost dangerously calm.

Elena, however, rose to the challenge and she answered him immediately, "Sir I wasn't born yesterday. You look like you haven't slept in a week, you've been snappier then usual (no offense). You've been working non-stop, and now this…" she rung her hands for a moment as if trying to prove a point, "You go down to the Turk trainee department giving people the impression that you are just doing your usual check up."

Tseng began to walk again as Elena strode to keep up with him.

"Are you suggesting differently?"

"You pick the toughest, most aggressive fighter and go completely unarmed." She was interrupted.

"I think the results of the match have shown that whether with weapons or without doesn't really matter." Tseng frowned and Elena rolled her eyes.

"That's not the point sir! You are putting more stress on yourself then you should. You didn't go down there to teach that boy a lesson; you were trying to teach yourself one. You and I both know that you could have had him on the ground in half the time it took you."

"You are over estimating my abilities, and undermining Jacks."

"Sir, I have fought by your side long enough to know and recognize how you fight and act. Please don't insult my intelligence." Elena crossed her arms, "Face it; what happened with Reno is bothering you."

Tseng stopped dead in his tracks and Elena nearly walked into him. The Wutain man was staring down at his hands with a small smile. "I worked under his father." He said suddenly causing Elena to blink in surprise.

"Pardon sir?"

"Reno's father was my higher up when I first started. He was a good man, a good father, and above all a good Turk; loyal, hard working, and like Reno is now, mischievous." Tseng turned back to Elena, "Because of this I also knew Reno as a child, I watched him grow up for a portion of his life until…" Tseng stopped, "Some terrible things happened."

Elena stared at Tseng in silence watching the man look up at her with guilt written across his face. "What happened sir?"

The Commander shook his head, "The point is that that boy has been through far too much to have to go through even more and I…" The man drew to a halt and then smiled, "I'm just glad he's alright, and I hope that he will be able to forgive me for acting in the way I did."

Elena was watching Tseng wide-eyed as he looked back at her and then wiped his brow.

"Come to think of it…that was the first time I have ever seen you yell at him, no wonder he was so shocked." Elena paused, "But Reno isn't one to hold grudges."

"No, that isn't true." Tseng shook his head, "What happened the other day is proof of that."

"What do you mean?" She asked as her commander straightened his already immaculate suit.

"It doesn't matter Elena." He looked at her, "For now I suggest that we get back to the President. He's been asking for us."

"Yes sir." Elena sighed as Tseng paused for a moment.

"Maybe afterwards I'll go and see Reno." He said to no one in particular.

Elena glanced at him from the corner of her eye as she smiled and closed her lids for a moment, "Yes sir." She said and then followed after him as they continued to walk.

-

Reno sneezed, "Someone is definitely talking about me." he muttered rubbing his nose before sneezing again, "Someone is talking about me….a lot. I sure as hell hope that it's a hot chick."

Tifa glanced over to him, "It's probably your Turk friends." She smiled.

"Oh don't ruin my fantasies." He shot back with another sneeze.

"I think you're just getting a cold." Tifa walked forward but Reno stopped her with a wave of his hand.

"Nah, trust me, it happens all the time." He grinned, "Because in Shinra people are talking about me all the time!"

Tifa stared at him for a moment and then smiled "I don't doubt it Reno; I don't doubt it at all."

**That's all for now folks! I promised I wouldn't have an angsty ending, but don't worry, you'll get plenty of that soon enough! Also, with the mathematic equation, I checked it three times but it may still be wrong…so if anyone has the right answer…**

**Please Review!**

**Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! It's my latest update! I'm sorry it took so long, but I can't seem to get hold of my beta reader! What2callmyself, where ever you are I hope you're ok!**

**Anyway, I've gone ahead and updated, but I can't garantee any perfect grammer on my part, I can't spell, and my writing is pretty terrible in general! I apolagise!**

**In anycase, I hope you enjoy this chapter despite all that. It's not really angsty, but it's a build up and it's a little bit funny.**

**Disclaimer- Yeah yeah, I don't own...I wish I did, but I don't.**

**Warning- bad grammer!**

**Thanks a million to my reveiwers, you guys make my world go round! Please leave another one if you have time!**

Cloud ran his fingers through his windswept spiky hair and let out a long sigh, before turning his eyes once more to the view that rolled out before him. The clouds were dipping low, with the sun setting lazily over the horizon casting bright colours across the skies. It was beautiful, though few would take the moment to watch the glorious scene unfold before their eyes. Their busy lives and positioning would not allow them the advantage. His deliveries now done for the day, Cloud had decided that for one moment, he was going to stand still and just breathe in the serenity of the silence. Just Cloud and the old beaten sword next to him, which glowed and reflected the dancing orange light, despite the red rust which had formed on it.

"_Oy! Cloudy! Quit mopin' and get your ass over here! I wanna show you somethin'!"_

Cloud looked at the sword embedded into the ground at his side as he gently ran his hands over the handle, the brief memory washing over him.

"_See this here sword…it's gonna be mine one day…"_

"Of course it is Zack." Cloud said aloud, allowing himself a small smile just as he felt a presence touch his mind and a voice echo through his head.

"_**Well it was mine, even if only for a short time."**_

Cloud blinked and then smiled as he closed his eyes and thought.

"_**Zack?"**_

"_**Damn straight it is Spikey, how ya doin'?"**_

The blonde paused for a moment. Opening his eyes he sighing and flicked his driving goggles on despite the fact he still remained stationary.

"_**I keep putting it off, but I'm going to have to tell Tifa soon…"**_

"_**You said that last month." **_The voice replied with a hint of amusement.

"_**I didn't speak to you last month…"**_Cloud frowned.

"_**You can speak out-loud Spikey, you know we're always watchin' over ya."**_

Cloud gave a small chuckle and spoke aloud, "Somehow I'm not encouraged, you stalker."

"_**What's that supposed to mean?"**_

"Sorry," Cloud gave a short laugh, and then slumped forward in his bike.

"_**Ya, you better be, I got better thing's to do then watch over your sulkin' ass nearly twenty four seven."**_

"Like what?"

"…_**Ok, so maybe that's a lie, but seriously!"**_

Cloud chuckled and then exhaled noisily, moving his fingers to under his goggles and rubbing his eyes which were sore from lack of sleep.

"I was going to tell Tifa sometime this week, but we've…I've been so occupied."

"_**Yeah, I noticed, what with Red-Reno stayin' over at your place."**_

"…You know all about that?"

"_**Naturally." **_There was a pause and then _**"Listen Cloud, there's no point beating yourself up about it. It ain't your fault; it's just the way things are."**_

"But it's not fair. It's not fair on Tifa, what has she done to deserve this? Waiting so patiently, what is wrong with me? Why can't I just…ugh." Cloud put his head in his hands, "This is just so confusing."

"_**Cloud, there is it nothing wrong with you."**_

"Yes! Yes there is! I can't get it damn right! I'm such a mess! I've made such a mess of it! She'll never forgive me, and you know what? I deserve it! I deserve any punishment she throws at me!"

"_**Cloud! Enough, there is-"**_

"Stop making it sound like your know better! We both know it's true!"

"_**Cloud!"**_

"Why can't I get it right!?" Cloud shouted.

Zack didn't respond, and the Mako blue eyed man flicked on his engine and drove quickly away from the cliff top, not even glancing back at the rapidly disappearing view.

'_I deserve this all.'_

-

Reno blinked, his eyes never leaving the figure who sat hunched at his desk. "Stifey, you've been on the same sheet of paper for an hour now, you're not actually doing anything." He said finally.

Cloud looked up at him slowly with glazed eyes and blinked lazily with a small frown spread across his features. "What?" he finally said with a slight slur.

"I said; 'you're not actually doing anything.' So why don't you come over here and join me for a chit chat?"

There was a pause.

"Noooooo….must work now, I'll have a chat with you laaaater."

Reno blinked at this drastic change in character, and then felt his eyes nearly pop out of his skull as he came to the sudden conclusion; "Strife, are you drunk?" he asked, the shock and disbelief apparent in his voice.

Again Cloud took a moment to answer, slowly processing, chewing and swallowing the words before he responded. "Noooo."

"You sure? Cus you kinda sound it." Reno narrowed his eyes as he sat up against the arm rest of his now 'usual' sofa in Cloud's office. Until about five minutes ago he had been snoozing in it, and had woken only to find Cloud staring at he blue slip form he was meant to be filling out. Slightly freaked out by the blonde's lack of responce Reno tried to catch his attention again, "Strifey?"

Cloud just groaned and slammed his head with a loud 'bang' against his desk which only caused Reno to jump a foot in the air with surprise.

"Spikey…?" Reno said his eyes wide once more as he repositioned himself having flailed in shock at Clouds sudden head/desk action.

Cloud let out a long hiss of air and mumbled, "What is wrong with me…?"

"Well, aside from the fact you're an angsty little puppy, nothing is wrong with you…" Reno said carefully, as he moved off the chair and toward Clouds slumped form.

"Hn. You're sounding like Zack now…" He muttered closing his eyes as the red head approached.

"Is that right?" Reno said softly creeping ever slowly forward not wanted to shock or freak Cloud with any sudden movements. It could result in bad things, like getting stabbed with a car door look alike sword.

"Yeah, the bastard…" Cloud breathed out with an angry huff. "thinking he knows better, and watching me like a stalker. He always sounds so damn happy, no matter what…"

Reno stopped and frowned, "are we thinking about the same person here?"

"Zack Fair…" Cloud muttered as he tried in vain to sit up and failed with a small laugh.

"Right." Reno was beside Cloud now as he slowly tipping him up into a sitting position again. "I think you need to have a little sleep."

"I have work, I'm nearly finished…" Cloud complained as Reno took a brief look over Clouds paper work.

"Hate to break it to you Cloudy, but no, no you're not." The red head let out a sigh, "and you've spelt your own name wrong on the form list…"

"Woops!" Cloud gave a little giggle and Reno gave a nervous chuckle in response before standing the man up and guiding him toward the sofa that Reno had so formally sat in.

"Right, you lie here…" he pushed the blonde gently into the seat and then into a lying position. Cloud simply obeyed without argument and before Reno could pursued him to have a drink of water, he had already fallen into a state of semi-consciousness.

"Jeez…" Reno ran his hand through his hair, wincing slightly because he had used his bad arm and sighed. "What am I gonna do with you Strife?"

Shaking his head Reno covered Cloud up with the blanket that he normally used and tilted the blondes head to the side incase he was sick. He didn't want the stupid drunkard to choke, Tifa would not be pleased by it. Reno didn't particularly like the idea of an angry Tifa on his case.

Just then, by sheer coincidence, Tifa stuck her head around the door.

_'Speak of the devil and she shall appear.'_

Reno thought to himself as she glanced at him and spoke;

"Is everything alright in here? I thought I heard a slamming noise, but I wasn't sure if it was my imagination."

"I knocked over the lamp on Clouds desk." Reno answered back quickly as Tifa raised an eyebrow and then spotted the said blonde lying in the Turks former place. Reno noticed her gaze and spoke again. "Don't worry; he's just having a little nap."

"Oh, alright." Tifa paused for a moment, "I don't suppose you've seen my bottle of Malibu?"

"Uh, um, no." Reno shook his head, being one hundred percent truthful, but realizing he sounded undeniably guilty.

'_Dammit, when it comes to lying I'm as smooth as a street hustler, but the truth has me stuttering like a child with a nervous disorder at gun point."_

"Are you sure?" Tifa narrowed her eyes as Reno nodded his head, flicking his eyes quickly to look at Cloud.

"I swear, I don't even like Malibu, so it wasn't me!" he said more confidently looking back toward the woman in-front of him.

"Alright…well if you see it…" The red eyed woman left the room with one final sweeping look and a; "You shouldn't be walking around Reno."

"I hurt my shoulder, not my legs…" Reno responded distractedly as he spotted something shiny from the corner of his eye.

"Right right, don't strain yourself." She waved a hand and then left in search of the missing alcohol bottle.

Reno stood motionless for a moment, and then finally turned and walked toward Cloud's desk. "You decide to get pissed off your head with such a pussy drink, and then you can't even hide the fucking bottle." Kneeling down he pulled out the empty bottle of drink which was sticking out from beside the desk leg. "Reeeeeeeal smooth Strife." He muttered as he slipped the bottle into the bottom draw of the writing table. He would have to get rid of it later at a more conveniant time.

"S'not my fault…." Cloud giggled from where he lay, apparently awake enough to slur out an answer.

"It damn well is." Reno walked back toward him and squatted down beside where the other man lay. "This is something I would expect of me, not you. Though, realistically, I wouldn't be so crap and covering myself up."

"I was thirsty….!" Cloud attempted to justify himself and failed.

"Note to self, never get King Spikey drunk, he acts far to un-Strife like for comfort." Reno rolled his eyes, "get sober quickly, I prefer you when you can actually speak coherently."

Cloud huffed his cheeks into a pout and rolled his head limply against the sofa cushion. His blonde hair clashed with the dark red to brown colored fabric and seemed to lie uncharacteristically limp. "Reeeeeeeeeeno?"

"Yes?" Reno asked, moving into a sitting position and leaning his back against the sofa armrest, so that his head was the same level as Clouds.

"Did you know…that I promised Tifa I would always be there for her when ever she needed me?"

"Is that right?"

"Yep…and, so far, I've kept my word…I think." The blonde gave a high pitched little giggle. "I mean, I wouldn't know for sure…cus I wouldn't have been there? Would I? Right?"

Had Reno not been watching Cloud at that moment, he would have never ever believed that this sort of scenario was possible.

'_He's completely off his head…'_

"So you've always been there for her?"

"Always…." Cloud responded, "But there's a small problem…" he moaned.

"What's that then?" Reno asked patiently just as he felt a tug on one of the strands of his hair which made him turn in surprise.

Cloud had a thoughtful look on his face as he played gently with Reno's hair and then let it go with a sigh. "I still like the colour red…" he muttered and then closed his eyes and slipped out of consciousness completely with a soft mew.

Reno stared at him, his heart hammering hard against his chest. Already he was aware of the fact that his cheeks were rapidly reddening. "Shit…" he whispered touching his hands against his face. The skin was burning. "Shit, this isn't happening…shit…" he muttered before looking down at himself, "Oh shit shit shit!" he groaned. "Not now…please…" he moaned into his hands.

'_Fuck, I really need to get laid…oh fuck'_

-

_Hojo had a hold of his wrist, with that same sadist grin across his face that he always wore when he approached them._

"_This may sting…" he said with a slight chuckle just as Cloud felt a pain explode in his arms unlike anything he had ever felt before._

_-_

Cloud opened his eyes and then closed them again, wincing under his breath. His head was pounding like a gong struck with a hammer, but at least he could think clearly now.

"You're awake." A voice suddenly spoke, it wasn't a question.

"How did you know?" Cloud responded, aware that the voice was coming from behind him.

"You stopped twitching." Was the response as Cloud finally sat up glancing around the plain room briefly before his eyes came to rest on Reno's form.

The Turk was sitting hunched over at Cloud's desk; his long red hair tied back out of the way as he worked. A few escaping strands were clinging to the Shinra workers face and his clothes stuck to his skin showing that he was slightly damp.

'…_he's…'_

"You're wet." Cloud said simply with a frown.

"Well done Captain Obvious." Reno rolled his eyes, "I just got out of the shower."

"Tifa said you had one this afternoon."

"Yeah, well, you know what? I felt like having another one." Reno stated back and Cloud could have sworn he saw a flash of pink briefly illuminate on Reno's cheeks, but then decided that he had imagined it.

"Why does my head feel like I just had a long conversation with Yuffie?" he asked touching his temples and hissing as Reno barked out a laugh and grinned at him.

"Because you finished Tifa's Malibu off on an empty stomach, and then went to sleep before I could pour some water in you."

"Oh, right." Cloud asked, scratching the spikes at the back of head with a sigh, "I don't really remember, only…wait; where's the bottle of Malibu?"

"I got rid of it."

"Does Tifa know?"

"No."

"…" Cloud let out a long breath of relief, "Thank Gaia…."

Reno chuckled again, "No, thank me. I saved your ass Cloudy, so you better suck up."

"Who's free loading off whom?" Cloud asked narrowing his eyes and received a hiss of defeat in his response.

"Alright, but no complainin' about me any more." Reno stuck out his tongue and then got off the chair at the desk and walked toward Cloud. "Now, answer this question; what's you're favorite colour Strife?"

"I've already told you." Cloud winced as he turned into a sitting position on the sofa which caused his head to swim painfully. "I don't have one."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Positive?"

"Yes!" Cloud snapped back as his head gave another painful throb. After a moment of silence the blonde actually became conscious that perhaps his response had been a little to sharp to be called justifiable. "Sorry, my head hurts."

"Naturally." Reno's grin was a little too tight to be taken seriously. Even if to anyone else it would appear natural Cloud could see that it was fake, though he wasn't sure how.

"It's weird." The ex-SOLDEIR suddenly stated, surprising the red-head out of his obvious tense mood.

"What is?"

"All these things that I forgot about you are just coming back to me ever since we started spending more time together."

"Oh?" Reno's eyes shone with interest, "what do you mean?"

Cloud, glad that he had hit a good note, smiled "things like, when you're lying or pretending to be happy you grind your teeth, or that when you're interested in something your dart your eyes toward it and back to someone, before looking back toward it again. Things like that."

Reno was silent for a moment, his eyebrows raised before he chuckled, "God, you're worse then Rude."

"What?"

"He sits there in silence behind those shades seemingly uncaring, but really he's watching and recording your every move."

"There's another thing, when you're being serious you pronounce your 'g' and the end of words with 'ing'." There was a pause, "like Zack used too."

Reno laughed, "Yeah, Zack took that off me, and actually it depends who I'm talking to and what about, but in general, yes you're right."

Cloud just shrugged, studying the Turk for a moment in silence before sighing. "In any case these things they just occur to me randomly like I never forgot them at all and I thought I might share that with you."

'_I might share with you that I haven't actually forgotten you at all, even after all that happened, even after what you did… I never forgot.'_

"Well, thanks Strifey, it's nice to know that I have _more_ people watching and studying my every movement." Reno rolled his eyes and then sat down next to Cloud on the sofa. "So, would you like to tell me why you randomly decided to get pissed of your head?"

Cloud looked at him wearily for a moment and then exhaled noisily, "I just yelled at Zack, even though he was just trying to be…." Cloud stopped dead, realizing that the red-head beside him had frozen up.

"Strife, Zack...Zacky-boyo's de-"

"Gone to the life steam, yeah yeah yeah." Cloud waved the other man silent as he stood. "I know; I'm just talking nonsense. Ignore me."

"No, Cloudy I…" Reno's words ran dry and he shook his head before continuing, "Listen, I won't ever understand everything about you, no matter how much insight I have into your life. But you know, if you…if you still talk with Zacky-Boyo…you know that isn't nonsense."

Cloud was silent; he was already halfway to the door but stood completely stationary. "Sometimes I hear voices, of Areath, or Zack. It could be my imagination, or maybe I'm going crazy, but a part of me wants to believe…no, _believes_ that it's actually them, and that part has grown. And even if it's not them giving me advice, you know what, it doesn't matter. Because it means that at least one part of me (even if it is an insane part) is actually taking the sense to tell me what I have to do to just get on with my life."

Even as Cloud said it he was aware of how insane he sounded, how completely unreal and stupid his suggestions were, how-

"I believe you Cloud."

Cloud's eyes widened as he turned sharply to look toward Reno who was leaning against the sofa comfortably, his eyes dead serious.

"What?"

"I said I believe you." Reno responded. The two fell into a deep silence staring at each other, Cloud wide eyed and disbelieving.

Suddenly the doorbell rung breaking the moment and Reno sighed and ran his hands through his wet hair ruffling it as Cloud turned toward the door again.

"Just answer me this Cloud; why did you tell me that?"

Cloud blinked and then relaxed his muscles which had all been tense and rigid with the shock of Reno's words. "You told me about Sera, didn't you?"

"How is that the same?"

"How is that different?" Cloud asked, "If you could trust me with a secret then I can trust you with one."

"How? I'm a Turk?"

"Not at the moment you're not. At the moment you're just any ordinary guy with problems of his own."

The doorbell rang again and Reno gave a short little laugh behind Cloud as the blonde walked away again.

"I sure am getting used to seeing the back of your head Strife."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, I'm just sure glad that I don't have to shoot at it no more." Reno said just loud enough for Cloud to hear as he left the room.

The blonde chuckled, and silently agreed.

-

Tseng stood straight as the door opened, and Cloud peered round to see who had arrived. Spotting the Turk the ex-SOLDIER raised his eyebrows in obvious surprise.

"Tseng?"

"Good evening Cloud, could I please come in?"

Cloud was silent for a moment as if deep in the thought, and then suddenly nodded as if he had only just registered what the older man had said to him. "Of course; are you here to see Reno?"

"If you please." Tseng bowed gratefully as he entered the house, his eyes casting over quickly to the bar that was in full swing. "I'm sorry for arriving at this hour, I understand business is heavy."

"That's fine; I don't really do much in the bar. It's Tifa's domain after all" Cloud shrugged, "Reno's in my study, should I leave you to it?"

"Yes please."

"Alright, it's the second door on the right." The blonde signaled and then went toward the bar where Tifa was working overtime. Tseng gave another nod of thanks, aware that Cloud couldn't even see him any more, and then went toward the indicated doorway.

Looking in he saw that Reno was indeed in there, and was sitting on the sofa yawning and rubbing his eyes. The door creaked slightly as Tseng pushed it a little more open and Reno froze before turning to look at him.

Even after all of these years Tseng still found it funny how Reno always seemed to be able to recognize the way he walked into a room just by sound. He had no idea how the red headed Turk always knew it was him, but whatever the system it had never failed him once. Not even now.

"Ts-Tseng….?" Reno's eyes were wide, his body rigid and even his breathing stilled. The twenty-five year old looked far too small and awkward out of his suit, with his loud hair contrasting against his suddenly pasty skin. He looked so young, so innocent…

'_he looks…'_

"You look like shit."

"…." Reno stared at him for a moment and then burst out laughing, his whole body instantly relaxing as Tseng allowed a twitch of a smile to appear on his own lips.

"Gee, thanks Tsengy-chan that makes me feel _loads_ better."

"You're welcome." Tseng moved forward into the room, and took a seat in the armchair opposite Reno, "How have you been?"

"Bored to the teeth at some points, but sometimes things can get pretty interesting around here; did you know that when Cloud gets angry he still throws chairs at people? (Or threatens to, Tifa tends to stop him in time)"

"…" Tseng raised an eyebrow, "I meant your shoulder."

Reno gave another little laugh, "Ah, s'alright, it should probably be healed up pretty soon."

"Don't underestimate a gun wound Reno."

"But I feel better already!" Reno raised both arms as if in victory and then winced, Tseng rolled his eyes.

"Nice try."

Placing his arms down Reno curled up his body into the sofa, taking a hold of his knees like a young child, once more making him appear a lot smaller then before.

"You need to eat more."

"What are you my mother?" Reno stuck out his tongue and narrowed his eyes mockingly.

Tseng just shook his head, and for a moment the two sat in silence before he spoke again. "I want to make amends."

"For what?"

"For yelling at you that day."

"You yell at me all the time" Reno waved his hand uncaringly, and avoiding Tseng's eyes.

"I shouted at you-"

"-As you do every time I hand a report sheet in late-"

"-And said some unjustly things-"

"-You've always said I have an inflated ego and pride-"

"-Which I shouldn't have done-"

"-Technically you're my senior and captain so you can do whatever you want-"

"-especially to you, because I know-"

"-We can hardily have favoritism now-"

"-Reno!"

"Yes?" Reno raised both eyebrows at Tseng who just sighed and leaned forward in his chair.

"Reno, I just want to say that I'm sorry, ok?"

The red head was silent for a moment before he also leaned in, with his eyes gleaming darkly. "What are you sorry for Tseng?"

"I already said that I-"

"No Tseng, what are you really sorry for?"

Tseng was silent for a moment, "I of all people should have known, but I completely ignored what you must have been going through."

"I completely ignored what you were trying to do, no Tseng, what are you sorry for? Really?"

"I'm sorry for your family." Tseng finally admitted quietly and Reno lent back, eyebrows knitted together.

"And why should you be sorry? What could you have possibly done to stop those things happening?"

Tseng was silent for a moment before he bowed his head, "we were to late."

"Yes. Yes you were."

"If we had only been faster getting there-"

"None of this would have happened? Huh? Is that what you were gonna say?" Reno lent back and relaxed in the chair, "To quote an old friend of mine 'things that have happened have happened. You can wish other wise, but you would be wishing your life away.'"

Tseng paused for a moment, "That's going back a bit, isn't it?"

"Talk about it." Reno ran his hands through his drying hair and tilting his head back stared up at the ceiling. Tseng followed the younger mans example and did the same.

_// Flash Back//_

"_Oy, Tseng, I heard you're going down to the academy later on today to see the TESTS, that true?" A tall red headed man asked as he looked around the corner of the doorway._

_Tseng looked up from his desk where he was just finishing off a report in the last few free moments he had before his next job._

"_Sir!"_

"_Hey, what did I tell you about this 'sir' business?" the other man came into the room, his sharp green eyes catching Tseng's own._

"_I'm sorry Sir."_

_The red head smacked his own forehead and pulled at his face, "honestly…it's Edward, Edward! Ok?"_

"_Yes Si-"_

"_Edward!"_

"_Sinclair-san." Tseng smiled and Edward stopped dead and then began to laugh._

"_Fine fine, as long as it isn't 'sir', but loose the 'san' you'll make me feel old."_

_Tseng raised an eyebrow, he wasn't sure how adding 'san'' was supposed to make Edward feel old, but if that's what he didn't want to be called then…_

"_Yes, Sinclair-san sir."_

"_You're impossible." Edward ran his hands through his long untamed hair, pulling it out of the pony tail in had been forced into and ruffling it up, "In any case, answer my question; I heard you're going down to the academy later."_

"_That isn't a question sir."_

"_I'm rapidly loosing my patients with you." Edward smiled despite the sentence._

"_I'm sorry, yes; I am going down to the academy later."_

"_Is that right?" Edward grinned, "So you've been assigned to represent Shinra at the TESTS huh?"_

"_Yes sir."_

_Edward let out a chuckle and leaned against the wall pulling out a cigarette from his pocket and holding it up to Tseng, "You mind?"_

"_No sir, but you shouldn't be smoking sir."_

"_Right right right, you sound like my wife." The red head waved his hand and lit the smoke with a zippo lighter which he replaced in his pocket. Taking in a deep suck of the nicotine fix the green eyed man then blew out a couple of smoke rings and continued with the conversation. "Thought I might pop in before you go and wish you luck."_

"_Do you anticipate trouble sir?"_

"_Not at all…" Edward waved his hand and shook his head slightly before smiling, "I just thought I might tell you that there is a large chance you will encounter my son there."_

"_Your son?"_

"_Yes, my eldest; Reno." Edward gave a proud little smile and took another puff of his cigarette. "He's ten years old now, so he'll be taking part in of the TESTS no doubt, well, probably."_

"_You make it sound like there is a small chance he won't be there sir." Tseng frowned dropping his pen onto his desk and swiveling his chair so as to get a better look at his senior._

"_Well he may have bunked of school." Edward shrugged, and then laughed at Tseng's expression, "I don't think he will have though. He tends to enjoy any chance he can to do some sort of mischief or to make a spectacle of himself."_

"_Is it really alright for him to 'bunk of school' when he feels like it?" Tseng asked, "Not meaning to be rude sir."_

_Edward gave a small little laugh and shook his head, "When you meet him you'll understand. It doesn't matter if he bunks of school, or doesn't complete the work on the spot or does things a little bit differently. I can tell you this now; he's my son through and through. The kid was born to be a Turk, you'll see for yourself."_

_Tseng smiled and nodded, "what does he look like sir, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for him."_

_Edward just grinned, "Trust me you'll know him when you see him. He's the brightest one there, and I don't just mean how smart he is."_

_-_

_Tseng looked forward at the rows of children who stood in-front of him. They were all positioned in age orders, the five to six year olds at the front, right through to the sixteen year olds at the back who would shortly be starting the real Turk training course. Not so long ago Tseng had been one of them, but already he could feel a rift of rank between all the people in front of him and himself._

"_Everybody this Tseng, he has come to watch you all today as you all go through your TESTS to get into the year above. Years one to four you may be excused back to your lessons as you will not be participating in the events. Dismissed. We will start with the fifth years, so would the sixth to tenth years please take a seat in the stadium and watch while you wait."_

_The first four rows all moved away after their teachers, some moaning disappointedly, others looking somewhat relieved. Tseng gave them a small nod and smile as they passed and saluted him. The rest of the masses moved in the opposite direction to where a large stadium had been prepared for the days events._

'_This is going to be a long day…' _

_The Wutain man thought to himself just as the headmaster came forward toward Tseng with a serious expression. He was an ex-Turk of the name Kurkman who had had to stop his services as a Turk due to serious injuries that made him unable to do any more useful fieldwork. However having been so attached and faithful to Shinra he had refused to except early retirement and had instead decided to do something useful for the future Shinra Turks. And it was true that at least thirty percent of the pupils who went to the school became Turks in later life, and a further fifty percent came to work for Shinra as guards or even as SOLDIERS. Kurkman himself was graying, and aging at this point, but his brown eyes were still glowing with intelligence. _

"_Good to see you again Tseng." Kurkman clapped him on the back as Tseng smiled. _

"_As it is to see you Sir, how have you been?"_

"_Well enough." Kurkman waved the question away with his hand and signaled Tseng to walk with him. "Right, now as the representative for the Shinra Turks all you have to do is watch through the various tests and the awards."_

"_I remember sir." _

"_Of course you do." Kurkman gave a stiff smile as the two of them arrived at the stands and took a seat._

_Tseng took a quick moment to study his old headmaster, and was unsurprised to see that the man looked older and more aged then he remembered. _

'_Well, it has been two years.' _

_He reminded himself as he looked forward to where the fifth years had been assembled before him._

'_Edward said that his son was in this year, which one could he be?'_

_The eighteen year old Turk cast his eyes over the people in-front of him before coming to rest on a boy in the centre of the group. He was stood tall, strong and proud, his eyes looking directly forward but with a small smile tugging at his lips. His hair which had all been groomed back was a bright ginger. Could this be him? _

"_Have you spotted someone Tseng?" Kurkman suddenly spoke and Tseng turned to look at him. _

"_Yes sir, that boy in the centre of the group with his arms crossed."_

"_Ah, yes, he is one of the top students of his year." Kurkman spotted the boy as well and nodded his head. "Apparently he has great potential, but the tendency to be a little too cocky for his skills. Why did you signal him out?"_

"_He's got quite a loud appearance."_

"_Ah, with hair like that I know what you mean, but he's not our worst I assure you." Kurkman gave a little chuckle much to Tseng's surprise just as he rose to address the group before him. "Students, today you will be partaking in the TESTS for the first time in your life. I wish you all good luck and hope that throughout the duration of the day you may perhaps come to the conclusion of whether or not you believe you are cut out to be a Shinra Turk. There is no shame in discovering that you are not, you have made it this far and the world is open to many possibilities for you. For all of your hard work I salute you." He saluted, receiving a salute in return. "Now in case some of you are unsure I will now fully explain the marking scheme for the TESTS. Throughout the year you have done a series of exercises such as 'Navigational Skills and shooting ability' to Written exams which will have been marked out of Three points. Three points being excellent, two being good, and one being standard, naturally if you were awarded no points then it meant your performance was not good. Through out the year you have been awarded these points and they have been added up to make a final score. For those who have had three points through out, or have a high average you will be rewarded for your efforts. Now to put some of you at ease you have all been granted at least one set of three points for attendance of class, well all of you except Mr. Sinclair."_

_There was a small titter from the whole class, and the ginger boy's smile widened a little, his eyes sparkling. Tseng was becoming more and more certain that this was the child._

"_With that in mind…" Kurkman glanced down at the piece of paper in his hands, "I will now tell you the top five marks and who has received them. This mark also includes the results you received for the writing exam you did this morning. In the writing test if you received between twenty to forty it was one mark, between forty and sixty it was two marks, and sixty and to eighty was three marks. However if you scored above this you received an extra mark. Before I continue I would like to make a note to you all; the writing exam is the only one where can possibly score above three marks. Now onward with the five top scorers out of thirty-seven, going from top to bottom, Charles Rodgemend; Thirty-five, Marcy Quinn; Thirty-three, Marina Beckle and Leon Captilla joint; Thirty-two, and Reno Sinclair…" Kurkman was silent for a moment and looked down at the paper again with a small frown then a shrug, "Thirty-one."_

_There was a small round of polite applause, and Tseng noted that the boy in the centre was smiling smugly, something which he couldn't help but be irritated by, though he didn't know why._

"_Right." Kurkman still had a little frown on his features, but continued regardless of whatever was bothering him. "Please remember that in this last TEST a lot in the results can change, so do not loose heart any of you. You will now do the TEST which you have all been waiting for; the SURVIVAL exam. This is the final TEST. Half of you will be given a 'document' each which you must protect no matter what the cost, the other half must try and steal a document from one of your class mates. Whilst half of you will end up without a document by the end of the exam this does not mean that you will have failed the TEST. Points will be awarded for tactics, fighting skills, and effort. Naturally if you have a document at the end you will be awarded points on how you got it, or how you managed to keep it safe. This TEST is to examine your ability to do solo work as well as Team work. You will all be aloud a choice of weapons, which will all have been naturally made secure and safe so have no fear of getting hurt. If anything happens we have doctors and CURE material at hand, and if anyone caused grievous bodily harm to a fellow class mate completely on purpose they will be disqualified from the test. Naturally if you have been 'injured' or 'killed' you must willingly had over the document. You receive two chances of life, if you are killed twice you may not continue with the exam, but you are not disqualified from it, and instead will be marked on your performance up to that point. The test is, like all others, marked out of three, and takes place in the maze to your left. In a moment you will be put into order and positioned in your starting place. You have one hour when the bell goes. If you have any further questions or insecurities please ask your teachers. The TEST will begin in two minutes; prepare yourselves!" _

_Tseng sighed as he watched the year group in-front of him be spilt up into two, "I would almost say that the TESTS are relatively lenient considering the reality of the job."_

"_They are ten years old." Kurkman responded with a shrug, "really it has the potential to be very tough on some of them. It makes me laugh and feel sick at the same time…" Kurkman was silent for a moment, "I'm training an army of children into becoming killers."_

"_That's a very sober way of look at it." Tseng responded and Kurkman laughed._

"_Quite right, enough talk of it. Come let us go downstairs to the starting line of the 'Document' holders and wish them luck."_

"_Yes sir." _

_They both stood and walked down to where half of the group now stood each holding a folder and glancing nervously at one another. Tseng noted that the ginger child who he suspected to be Edwards son was not among them. _

"_Are you all ready, children?" Kurkman asked receiving several nods in return. "Excellent! Well do your best all of you."_

"_Yes sir!" they responded just as a loud alarm sounded._

"_That's the signal, go!" _

_The children all ran one after the other in the maze and split their different ways as Tseng stared after them with a frown._

"_Something wrong Tseng?" Kurkman asked as Tseng stared off at the large hedges of the maze._

"_It's just occurred to me sir, but there are an uneven amount of children, and the lesser half has the documents." Tseng responded looking at his old headmaster._

_Kurkman shook his head, "that is incorrect Tseng, we have an even amount of children in this year group, just one of them is late."_

"_Pardon sir?" Tseng frowned just as a shout made him turn and bring his attention to two figures that were running toward them._

"_Hurry up, come on!" the adult woman shouted to the boy who was running beside her._

"_I'm runnin' faster than you!" the boy said speeding past her before skidding to a halt in-front of the headmaster. "Sorry I'm late sir!" he said with a smile._

"_Yes; and why are you late Sinclair?" Kurkman asked eyes narrowed as the teacher arrived huffing and out of breath. _

"_I had a flyin' lesson this mornin' and I was late for the written exam, so I was just finishin' it off now!" The boy responded as Tseng stared at him._

_Bright red hair, stunning green to blue eyes, with a small slim form and messy appearance. No, there was no doubt about it…_

"_You were at a flying lesson this morning?" Kurkman raised an eyebrow. "But lessons were off this morning for the TESTS and you have to be in year Eight to have private lessons to fly the planes?"_

"_No sir, it was a helicopter, Reeves wanted me to try out some of the Shinra ones." The boy grinned wickedly._

"_It's Mr. Reeves to you Reno!" the teacher scolded him, "and you are still wearing your flying goggles!"_

"_Keeps my hair out of my eyes."_

"_Never mind that!" The teacher grabbed the remaining document from the desk behind them, shoved it into Reno's hands and pushed him toward the entrance. "Hurry it's started!"_

"_Ok! Thanks!" Reno shot Tseng a quick grin before disappearing at top speed into the maze after his class mates._

_The teacher gave a relieved sigh before looking at Kurkman, "I'm sorry for the delay in receiving Reno's final writing paper results. Here." She handed him the sheet of paper in her hands which Kurkman gratefully accepted and read._

"_Ah, as expected, above ninety-five percent, a firm four." Kurkman smiled, "which puts little Mr. Sinclair in joint first with Charles. This should be interesting."_

_Tseng just gave out a small laugh much to the surprise of the people around him as he shook his head and said "He's just like his father." _

_-_

_Tseng had watched Reno with interest from his high seat up in the stands during the whole of the hour that the examination took place. The red headed boy was clearly at ease, despite the fact that his positioning was often made obvious by his beacon like hair. _

_From the beginning Reno had been stalked by a two man group of much larger boys who had obviously teamed up and were after Reno's 'Document'. Reno pretending not to notice managed to give them the slip twice only to be found and continuously stalked. When the red headed boy had been sure that he had a firm pair of stalkers he seemed to plan out for the future. During the third time Reno gave the boys the slip (which lasted for an impressive time of about twenty minutes) he quickly helped a girl in his year group get back her own 'document' which had been stolen. Whilst at first this seemed to be a waste of time it turned out that when Reno inevitably was trapped, over powered and then robbed by the two much larger boys the former girl and her twin brother had willingly teamed up with Reno as a thanks for the favor he had done them. Then he successfully for the last twenty minutes managed to keep hold of his Document safely, using a range of tactics varying from trickery, to just plain running away. _

_When at last the bell had gone off signaling the end of the exam Reno and his class mates had appeared out of the maze looking dirty, exhausted but on the whole relieved._

"_Well-done, all of you" Kurkman said as the group approached them all and Tseng caught Reno's eye and gave him a faint smile which was returned with a superb grin._

_The smile was catchy, and even Tseng could feel his own lips widening slightly in response to the red heads happy face._

"_Congratulations on the completion of the exam, you will now be given a five minutes rest while the Marks are all scored up. You will then be issued your Marks and be free to go. The top score will be read out as usual, thank you everybody."_

_There was another small round of applause as most of the children sat down with exhaustion, or turned and began to speak to one another. Tseng found himself walking toward where the young red head stood gratefully sipping one of the bottles of water which were being handed out._

"_Reno Sinclair?"_

_Reno turned to look at him and smiled again before taking another long swig of water and speaking, "Heya, you're the Shinra Turk, aren't you?"_

"_That's right, my name is Tseng." Tseng responded, "I work under your father." _

_Reno's grin widened, "he's awesome isn't he? I'm gonna be just like him when I'm older."_

_Tseng gave a small life, "I've no doubt, though I must say he does tend to be more prompt when it comes to important meetings or such."_

"_I told you…" Reno huffed knowing that Tseng was referring to his late start in the TEST. "I had a flying lesson, and then had to finish of the writin' exam."_

"_A flying lesson with Mr. Reeves?"_

"_Yeah, he wanted me to-"_

"_Try out one of the Shinra Helicopters, I heard, I heard." Tseng nodded, "but tell me honestly, is that what you were really doing?"_

_Reno puffed out his cheeks in annoyance, "Yeah, it is! You can ask Reeves! He really likes me, and always takes me out flyin'. Says I'm a natural just like my Dad."_

_Tseng smiled, "You'll have to take me out flying sometime then." He responded making Reno grin again._

"_Sure thing Tseng." _

"_May I have your attention please!" the voice rang through there conversation as the pair turned to look at Kurkman who was holding up a sheet of paper. "We have a new record with the top mark." _

_There was a round of applause as the headmaster continued, pausing only to give a raspy cough, "The top mark is Thirty-eight out of Fourty."_

_There was a low whistle from the crowd who all waiting with anticipation to find out who have won the score._

"_The top score is shared joint between Charles Rodgemend and Reno Sinclair."_

_There was a loud cheer from the crowd as Reno's eyes lit up with joy and he punch the air. "Yes! Wait till Dad hears this!"_

_However the merry atmosphere was quickly broken as the ginger child from the beginning which Tseng had been watching stomped forward, his fury obvious._

"_What do you mean I got the same mark as him!" he shouted, and Tseng could only guess that the boy was in-fact Charles._

"_Ah screw you Charley, we both got the same mark, big deal." Reno raised an eyebrow at the boy who stared daggers at him._

"_Oh shut up you stupid idiot, you just think you're the best because your father is captain of the Turks!"_

"_See that's where __you're__ wrong, I don't think I'm the best because my Dad is in the Turks, I think I'm the best 'cus I am."_

_Tseng nearly laughed, well that was defiantly one way of looking at it._

"_Oh screw off you cocky little cretin, this is obviously favoritism, there is no way you could have received the same marks as me!"_

"_Well obviously there is, because I did." Reno shook his head, "just live with it, it's not like it makes your mark any less valid, so what if we scored the same thing."_

"_I deserve better then you!" At this point the boy had already attracted a lot of unwanted attention and Tseng realized that it was time for him to step in and use some of his powers as a responsible Turk._

"_Charles, the TESTS are over. Whether or not you agree with the marks is up to you. You can either continue to mope over them, or you can just train harder for next years ones. Things that have happened have happened. You can wish other wise, but you would be wishing your life away. Do you understand?"_

_Charles just glared at him, and then turning angrily on his heals he shot Reno one last dirty look, "You wait, next year I'll annihilate you!"_

"_Have a good summer to you to!" Reno shouted back with a grin before looking at Tseng. "That was a pretty cool little speech ya just pulled out of the air right there."_

_Tseng bristled, "I did not just make it up on the spot, it's something I firmly believe in."_

_Reno took another long swig of water, finishing of the bottle before looking at Tseng again. "Either way I'll remember that, it sounds real intelligent and it might get me some of the ladies when I'm older."_

_Tseng raised an eyebrow, and then let out a long laugh, "You're definitely like your father." He said receiving a firm grin of happiness in response._

_//End of Flashback//_

"I can't believe you actually remembered that." Tseng said to the ceiling which he continued to stare at. Reno grunted on the other side, surprising Tseng almost with the similarities and the changes in his voice compared to what it had used to be.

"So am I, it's such a cheesy line now that I think about it, and that was such a cheesy day what with me coming first."

"Joint first."

"Ah, same difference."

Tseng moved his eyes away from the ceiling and straightened his head just as Reno did the same.

"In any-case you had better get the hell out of here." Reno yawned, "It's late and you look like you've been walking repeatedly into a wall for an hour."

"The same goes for you, what ever that is meant to mean."

"Yeah, but I have a damn excuse."

Tseng rolled his eyes and stood, "glad to see you're feeling a little better, you have a review with the doctor tomorrow afternoon, so we'll see if you're really fine then."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Reno shook the statement away uncaringly with his hand, "go home."

"Good bye Reno, the others send their best regards and wishes."

"Tell the others to get a hobby that doesn't involve stalking me."

Tseng just sighed, even after all of these years the boy was still as rude as before, but then he hadn't actually expected that to change at all.

"Good bye then." Tseng said as he walked toward the doorway.

"See ya…oh, and Tsengy…"

The Wuatin man stopped and looked over his shoulder to where his second in command was curled up on the sofa once more staring at him with sleepy eyes.

"Thanks."

Tseng just shook his head with a smile, giving the red head a vague wave in return and leaving the room.

**Again! I did my best with grammer and spelling so I hope it wasn't to terrible! Leave a reveiw, and don't flame, it would make me really sad!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya guys! Another update for you, this is my apology for taking so long! I hope you guys like this chapter, because I really enjoyed writing it!**

**Disclaimer: You all know the music, I don't own (no matter how much I pray/wish/beg/scream) so don't sue! **

**Warning: Injuries, Sexual implications, Reno's mouth, angsty non-comprehendible flash backs, Child abuse (If you count Cloud chasing Denzel and Marlene with a pillow around the house as that), Reno's mouth (once more), vomiting, Reno's thoughts, Zack F. abuse, mentions of OC's who you have no idea about, and Reno's mouth again just to be sure.**

**Fewf! With that off my chest I would just like to say thank you so much to ****Etrixan**** who beta read this for me! A HUGE round of applause for this time and effort on Etrixan's part!**

**This chap. Is dedicated to all my reviewers, you don't know how much a press of a button and a few simple words can do for me!**

Reno lent back against the bed, his knees hunched into his body as he rocked gently backward and foreword.

He was desperate for the toilet.

"Oh come on Strife, how long are you gonna fucking take in the bathroom?" he muttered, groaning. His bladder was going to explode! This wasn't funny any more. It had been half an hour already and he didn't have the strength to go all the way downstairs to the bar restrooms.

"Strife! Hurry the hell up!"

"No." was the echoed response he got as Reno curled up tighter. He was going to piss himself.

"Oh come on!"

"I'll take….my time."

There was a long pause and Reno started to feel his bladder straining, shit! He really needed to go, and Strife was just taking an age on purpose!

"Right! That's it! I can't take it any more." The redhead stated, standing up and going straight toward the bathroom. "I'm coming in!" he shouted before throwing open the door, running into the room, and stopping dead.

Cloud stood completely naked under the stream of the shower, his blonde hair wet and golden in colour, and his fantastic mako glowing eyes opened wide in surprise. But that wasn't what made the redhead stop dead; it was the fact that Cloud had both of his hands around his…

"Oh shit sorry man! I'll hold!" Reno darted out of the room again and slammed the door breathing hard. Sliding to the floor he lent his back against the wooden frame. "Oh fuck…you've really pissed it around this time!" he muttered feeling himself go hard.

'_Oh no! You got to be kidding me! Twice in the same day? Oh jeez! I mean, come on! It's not like I haven't seen him naked before! Oh please!'_

Reno really couldn't figure out how he had managed to get so hard just from seeing…

'_It's because you were doing the same thing in the same shower only an hour ago!'_

The thought really didn't help the reaction, and he could feel himself pulsing as he gave a little moan.

Next thing he knew the door had opened and he had slipped to the floor. Cloud stood above him wearing nothing but a towel, his hair dripping, and his toned body still damp.

'_Ah shit! Not helping! NOT HELPING!'_

"Uh…Reno…" Cloud had a really cute little blush on his cheeks, and if he were any other guy Reno would have laughed and brushed it off with ease. He was really quite open when it came to sex and masturbation.

'_Just not when it comes to Strife…'_

"I…uh…" Cloud rubbed the back of his head emitting a nervous little laugh.

"Yeah, sorry I walked in." Reno replied, not moving from the floor. "I just really needed to go."

"Well, it's free now."

"Yeah…" Reno stood, conscious of the fact that his hard on was very noticeable if Cloud dared to let stray his eyes down there.

_Don't look, don't look, don't look.'_

He chanted in his head and sidled past Cloud who peered at him curiously eyeing him up and down. Reno quickly escaped into the bathroom before closing the door after him and locking it.

Fuck, well that went well! He saw Cloud with a fucking hard on…Cloud with a hard on…

'_NO! Don't think about it!'_

And not only that, Cloud had probably seen the redhead's reaction to it, I mean how could you NOT notice a great thonking bulge in the tight jeans that Reno had slipped on that morning. Oh why God? Why?

Ah well, what could he do? Cloud was probably too embarrassed to talk about it, and Reno was comfortable enough when it came to lying. So it should be alright. Hey, with any luck they wouldn't even mention the incident and they would both be able to get on with their lives.

Yep, it sounded like a plan.

'_Now all I have to do is deal with this little problem.'_

-

**Ten Minutes Later**

Reno excited the bathroom with a satisfied sigh as Cloud who was reading at his bed looked up at him and stared.

The redhead noticed this and raised an eyebrow, "What? Something weird about me?"

"Well aside from the fact that you take an epic amount of time in the bathroom, no, not really" was Cloud's response as he slowly put his book down.

"Yeah, well, you take an _epic_ amount of time in the shower don't you so…negh!" the Turk stuck out his tongue and Cloud wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah but I was…I have an excuse."

"Well so do I!" Reno said a little too quickly, and then stopped dead and mentally slapped himself as he watched Cloud raise both eyebrows. "I mean, I had to brush my hair so…"

"Oh. Fair enough."

'_That was too. Fucking. Close.'_

"So, High Mighty King Spike-head would you care to tell me if there was any particular reason you decided to…relieve yourself?" The redhead asked as he went toward his bed, pulled back the covers and sat down in it.

"Do I need a reason?" Cloud had that cute little blush back up again and Reno could feel something purring in his gut.

"No, not at all." Reno moved forward, "I was just thinking that perhaps it was because I was in the next room, and me being so damn sexy…well, it might've triggered you off."

Cloud coughed slightly and laughed, "You're as arrogant as they come."

"Talk about it, but I speak but the truth." Reno joked, "come on, admit it, you get excited just by the idea of me naked."

"…" Cloud stared at him silently and Reno laughed.

"Alright, don't admit it then." The Turk shrugged, "but you know I'm open to new things, so the next time you can't resist the idea of my hot body pressing against yours, you just tell me. I'll be happy to comply. And if you're not comfortable with wet, passionate and meaningless sex, then you can think of it as sort of rent. 'Kay?"

Cloud just blushed again, and tried to cover it with a frown. "Did Tseng smack you on the head this evening? I'm sure you're going delusional…or were you always like that?"

"I am not delusional." Reno threw back leaning against his pillows.

"No? Well you know what?"

"What?"

Cloud smiled, "I think the only reason you believe that I want your body pressed against mine, is because you want my body pressed against yours. You just love the idea of me running my hands down your chest and in-between your legs, touching at will."

"Woh woh woh! Cloudy! You're gonna give me a hard on! This is a whole new part I've never seen in you!" Reno sat up, curling his knees into his chest. "Please go on!"

"…what, with my explanation?"

"Yep! What else do I want you to do to me!?"

Cloud went a bright shade of pink and picked up his book, "You know what? I don't think…"

"I want you to breathe in my ear and moan as I touch and stroke you…" Reno prodded, watching with glee as the other man in the room shifted uncomfortably. "I want you to gasp as I bite and suckle on your nipples. I want to feel you getting hard against my leg."

Cloud looked like he was pretending to not listen, but he obviously was because his face was going redder and redder.

'_Dare I go on…of course I do!'_

"I want you to groan my name and run your hands through my hair as I put my mouth around your-"

"Reno!" Cloud squeaked a little high-pitched as the Turk cackled happily.

"Have I made you uncomfortable yet?"

"Yes! Completely!" Cloud glared at the other man, receiving evil laughter in return.

"No, but seriously…" Reno finally stopped laughing; wiping a fake tear from his eye, "Why bother wanking when you've got a woman with tits that size right next door?"

Cloud raised his eyebrows, "You mean…Tifa?"

"Yeah? Or were you thinking of her when you did it?"

Cloud looked uncomfortable again, "Uh…not exactly." He responded.

Reno perked up his ears in interest, "Oh? I thought you two had it going on?"

"Uh, no…no we don't." Cloud let out a long sigh, and Reno realized he had hit a bad spot "Why all the questions anyway?" the blonde glared at him, all of a sudden in a bad mood.

"Sorry, I'm curious." Reno shrugged, and it was true, he was like that naturally.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Cloud muttered.

"And satisfaction brought it back!" Reno answered back in a sing-song voice, grabbing at the covers around him, and pulling them up around his knees to his chin.

"Now you're just trying to be awkward."

"I'm not trying to be awkward." Reno responded, surprising the ex-SOLDIER with a serious voice, "I'm just trying to understand something. But if you want me to stop then I'll stop."

"…" Cloud was silent for a second before finally heaving a sigh once more. "Tifa and I aren't together."

"Ah, I see."

"I mean, we should be on all accounts. We live together, work together, we even raise children together…but we're not actually..."

"Together?"

"Yeah," Cloud looked down at his knees. "That's why…"

"You got pissed out your mind this afternoon?"

"Yeah."

"So let me get this straight, is it that you just don't like each other in that way, or that one of you does and the other doesn't, or what?"

Cloud was silent once more and he shook his head, "It's…complicated."

"You like someone else?"

"…" Cloud looked at his knees and the Turk sighed.

"Do you want me to drop it?"

"Yes please."

"Alright," Reno lay back down on the pillows, stretching out his legs and turning away from Cloud. "Shall we call it a night then?"

"Yes, it's late." Cloud turned off the light and the two fell into silence. But the redhead could feel that Strife was now at ill ease with himself at such a downbeat end of conversation.

And Reno couldn't let it end like that.

"Hey Strife?"

"Yes?"

"If there is one thing that we can learn after tonight's activities it's this…"

"What?"

"Next time you decided to have a wank in the shower let me use the toilet first."

Cloud gave a long laugh, and the atmosphere in the room lightened.

"Either that; or you could get off your lazy ass and go downstairs."

"Things that take effort aren't worth my time," Reno responded.

"Good thing you don't have to cope with yourself then."

"Hey!"

There was a pause as Cloud chuckled and then spoke in a softer, happier voice.

"Good night Reno."

Reno paused and smiled, "Nighty Nighty Super King Strifey."

'_Mission success!'_

-

"What is it?"

'_Huh? Voices…'_

"I don't know; it could be dangerous…"

'_Am I still dreaming?'_

"But why is it in Cloud's room?"

'_If I am this sure is a seriously annoying dream…'_

"Maybe we should wake Cloud and ask him?"

'_Ah shut up! I'm tryin' to sleep!'_

"No, leave Cloud to sleep. We can handle this."

'_Oh man, shut up…sheesh, can't a guy get any rest around here?'_

"Be careful!"

'_Damn voices! Shut up!'_

"Don't worry I will."

"…"

'…_ah, silence at last…I wonder what they're doing those damn voi-AHHH!'_

"AHHH!" Reno jolted awake grabbing hold of his hair and wrenching it out of Denzel's grip with a dirty look. "MY HAIR! MINE! NO PULLY!"

"Ah MONSTER!" Denzel fell back, flailing his arms in shock and staring with wide eyes.

"Oh, it's just Reno-san." Marlene stated happily giggling as Reno glared at her.

"Who the hell else did you think it would be!?" he demanded hearing a low moan from the twin-bed beside him.

"Sorry, we couldn't see who it was; you were under the covers and your hair was the only thing sticking out."

"And you are sleeping in my bed." Denzel added from where he was sitting on the floor.

"Damn midgets…I forgot you lived here too." Reno growled, "Didn't Tifa warn you that I was staying over?"

"She might have mentioned it…" Denzel shrugged, "but I didn't think you would be sleeping in here."

"Why shouldn't I?" Reno raised an eyebrow, running his hands through his bed hair hearing another groan from beside him.

"Well, Cloud and I share this room…"

"I know that." Reno waved his arm, "I mean where else was I going to sleep, and…" the Turk stopped dead for a moment, "And where the hell have you been for the past week and a bit anyway?"

"He was with me!" Marlene stated happily, her eyes closed.

"At Barret's place?" Reno muttered, "I see, well this could make thing complicated." The man stood, "or maybe not, because I'm probably leaving today if the doctor gives me the good to go." He stopped for a moment noticing Denzel's wide-eyed expression. "What's the matter? Never seen a man sleep in boxer shorts and a T-shirt before?" he asked just as he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

Denzel and Marlene were slowly, slowly creeping backwards, and that's when Reno realized…The Turk didn't even have time to scream because next thing he knew he had been clobbered back down into the bed and Cloud was trying to smother him with a duvet shouting angrily, "I AM TRYING TO SLEEP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!** SHUT UP!**"

"RUN FOR IT!" Reno heard Denzel shout as he and Marlene scampered out of the room, followed shortly by Cloud who was still half asleep, and more violent then usual.

Reno just lay in the bed, despite the beating he had received and laughed. Those damn midgets deserved what was coming to them!

-

_She giggled as he gripped her hand tightly in his own and smiled at her young innocent face. Despite everything she was happy…and so was he. Yes, he was sure…he was also happy. By all rights he should be putting a gun in his mouth and pulling the trigger but…all he had to do was remember her smiles, and Braden's achievements, and Kiara's jokes and suddenly…_

_He didn't find the need to run away and turn his back on the world._

_Her smile stretched across her lips as her eyes lit up brightly and her hand squeezed his fingers. _

_That was the trigger, that beautiful smile was the trigger as always, the trigger to darker thoughts. All good things must come to an end. He knew that, and wished with all his might that she would never know it herself. Better he take the pain alone._

_Better he be the only one to be cursed._

_To be broken._

_-_

Dr. Coil narrowed his eyes at Reno who sat quietly on the sofa watching him in return. Cloud was by the doorway as well, but the Turk couldn't quite figure out why he was still there.

"Have you been feeling ill at all, or showing any systems of infection or further injury?"

The doctor suddenly brought the red head back to the situation at hand and he shook his head in response to the man's question.

"Has the wound opened back up at all during the past week? Or bled slightly?"

Reno was about to respond 'no' again, but Cloud caught his eye and the red-head figured out exactly why the blonde was actually there "Yeah, a little, but not so much recently, more really at the beginnin'."

"Right, I'm going to inspect the wound, so would you please take your shirt off?" Dr. Coil stood and moved forward kneeling in-front of the smaller man while he removed his shirt. Immediately Dr. Coil pressed lightly three inches bellow the wound. "Does this hurt?" he asked.

"No."

"This?"

"No."

"This?" Dr. Coil moved steadily closer to the bullet wound and Reno could already feel a sharp pain beginning to grow as the man pressed nearer and nearer.

'_Yeah, but that can be sorted real easy; a couple of pain killers and a little adrenalin, so it doesn't really matter.'_

"No."

"And now?" he pressed harder and a little closer.

'_Shit, that does hurt. But if I tell him he'll sentence me to another week here, and I have to get back to Shinra…It's my job.'_

"No."

"Ok, how about now?"

'_Oh fuck, it hurts worse then when I was actually shot…Fuck, fuck, fuck. I know it hurts but I have to pretend it doesn't and go back to work. No excuses. Then again, if I go back to Shinra, that will be the end of…staying here. I mean, it's had its boring bits and all, but Cloudy and I just started…talking again. And I…Oh what are you thinking you fucking retard? You what? Were getting closer him! Don't be such an idiot!'_

"No."

'_FUCK! It BUUUURNS!'_

"Alright…"

'_Alright! Fuck it! Decision time! You can admit that it canes like a bitch with a pitch fork and stick around with Strife for a little bit more, or you can lie through your teeth and get your ass back to the safe ground of Shinra where you can at least get laid!_

_Ah, who am I kidding? I'm getting the hots for Cloud again! I can't just leave now! I've tried it before and it never works! NO Wait! Stop! Think clearly now! You __**have**__ to go back to Shinra! No buts! No matter how much Cloud is opening up to you, or being friendly he definitely would rather stab you through the chest than…I mean, he likes someone else right, it was obvious from last night's conversation. And it's definitely not me…Alright! So we're decided! You're gonna fucking lie and get your ass out of here! Come on; just take a little more pain! You can do it! As long as the Dr. Coil guy doesn't-'_

"And here?"

"OH FUCK! SHIT! SWEET HOLY GAIA AND ALL THAT IS GOOD IN THIS WORLD! YOU CUNT-SUCKING TWAT-FACE! THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO STICKING YOUR FINGERS THROUGH MY SHOULDER?! OH FUCK!" Reno bellowed, rolling back as spikes of pain pierced through his body and he grabbed his injured arm, which was now paralyzed in shock. "SHIT MELONS WITH SUGAR FUCKING SPRINKLES! FUCK YOU ALL AND FUCK THE WORLD YOU MOTHER-FUCKING CUNT BASTARD-ASSES! AH FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! YOU PSYCHO MANIAC SADIST OBSESSED FANATICAL SHIT HEAD!" Reno tilted his head back, "FUCK! FUCK! **FUCK!-**"

By now Reno was aware of the fact that he was being held down by both Cloud and the doctor, and that the only reason he had stopped cursing fluidly was because he was vomiting. Everywhere.

Vomit.

"FUCK!"

Vomit.

"SHIT!"

Vomit.

"Bullocks!"

Vomit.

"Oh crap…!"

'_When the hell did I eat this much…why the hell am I vomiting anyway? Don't tell me…I've gone into shock…ah fuck.'_

Having finally managed to completely empty out the contents of his stomach, and more, the Turk was reduced to a shivering mass of cold clammy skin.

"So you _were_ faking when you said there was no pain, I thought as much." The Doctor muttered as Reno turned to give him a dirty look before gagging again but retching up nothing.

"Ah…Fuck…" Reno gasped as Cloud suddenly appeared beside him with a pillow for the Turk to put his head on as he was laid down.

"That was quite a show of curses." Cloud muttered as Reno's body began to buckle, and his lips went blue. "And you say that Cid swears like a man with a pineapple shoved up his ass."

The red head had just enough energy to give a half hearted laugh as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell unconscious.

"Oy Reno! RENO!"

-

_He was floating in that soft place. There was no up, down, left or right, there just was. It was bliss. There was nothing to hurt him, or touch him, or disturb him, just this warmth, all around, inside and outside._

_From far away his name was being called, but he didn't want to wake up from the dream. He didn't want this feverish vision to end._

_Here he was safe, but out there his skin burned, his pride burned, and his future had been torn before his very eyes by his very hands._

_He didn't want to wake up in a world where he knew._

_He had been branded._

-

"Reno." Cloud muttered sitting beside the sleeping Turk's still form. "Can you hear me? Oy, Reno?"

The redhead remained silent and the blonde ran his fingers through his hair nervously. It had been three hours now and still nothing.

The doctor had told him that he was probably just tired, and after a show like that it was unsurprising that the man was exhausted, but still…it unnerved Cloud.

Reno's skin had taken a little more colour to it as he had slept, but he still looked pasty, and his fringe stuck to his forehead which was beaded with sweat like he was getting over a fever; despite the fact his skin was all clammy.

The sitting room had taken over an hour to clean up, and Denzel and Marlene had been taken back to Barret's by Tifa, who would stay the evening with them there. Cloud had insisted that it was probably safer. Tifa had kicked up a fuss saying that it was hardly as if Reno had a contagious illness, but in the end Cloud had won the argument and it was arranged that they were to stay at Barret's place until further notice on the Turks health came through.

"Jeez…" Cloud muttered as he put his face in his hands, "Do you realize how much trouble you've caused?"

"Sorry…"

Cloud's head shot up as he looked toward Reno was lying straight backed staring blankly toward the ceiling.

'_Reno…'_

"I don't suppose you realize how much you scared the shit out of us with that little episode earlier?" The blonde whispered to the redhead who just shook his head.

"You didn't look that fazed."

"Last thing I needed was to panic, I had to at least pretend I was calm for you."

Reno let out a long sigh, "Honestly, I don't know why you even bother." He moaned.

"Not this conversation again," Cloud warned, watching the Turk carefully, "How are you feeling?"

"Alright."

"Don't lie."

"Shit."

"Better." Cloud muttered heaving a sigh as he stood, "Would you like some water?"

"Yeah please, it feels like something crawled into my mouth and died." Reno sat up and put a hand to his head. "Shit, I haven't felt pain like that since…" the sentence dropped off and the redhead instead just sat in silence.

Cloud glanced worriedly over his shoulder from where he stood in the bathroom filling up a glass of water. Turning around he brought it over to the other man, who was just gazing solemnly down at his knees.

"Come on," Cloud prompted waving the glass of water. Then when he received no reply, he tilted the Turk's head back slightly and put the glass to Reno's lips.

Reno took a sip and chocked. Cloud quickly brought the glass away and clapped the man on the back, before bringing it back up and forcing the redhead to drink a little bit more.

Reno pulled back slightly, "I can do it myself."

"I don't care." Cloud responded as Reno pulled his head to the side and coughed again, trying to push the water away.

The blonde rolled his eyes, and looping his arm around the Turk's back he supported the redhead's form against his chest. Reno's head rolled against his color bone as he gave a little whimper.

"Come on, drink a little more." Cloud prompted and Reno slowly moved his head toward the glass and took a long drink. Cloud quietly brushed Reno's fringe out of the redhead's eyes, receiving a small sniff in return, "You alright?"

"Yes."

"Now tell me." Cloud moved the glass away and put it on the bedside table, "Why did you try and lie?"

Reno was silent for a moment, "I have to leave."

"Why?"

"I just…have to go," the other man muttered, pulling away from Cloud slightly. The blonde noticed that the redhead had began to look flushed and feverish again.

"You're not answering the question, Reno."

"I can't stay here!" Reno suddenly snapped, trying to tare away from Cloud's grip, but the AVALANCHE member held tight.

"Is my company that bad huh?"

"No it's just that-"

"What?"

"I can't-"

"You can't what? Stand being here?"

"Yes, no-"

"So what is it then?"

"I still-"

"You still what!?"

"Will you let me speak?!" Reno finally shouted and silence fell on the pair of them.

"Well?"

Reno sighed, "I can't…stay here with you."

"Why not?"

"Because I…" Reno strained against Cloud once more, but the blonde had a strong hold on him and pulled him in tighter. Reno moaned, still trying to pull away, and Cloud could feel the smaller man's body shivering against his own. "Let go…"

"No."

"Please, Cloud…"

The blonde froze at the begging tone that Reno was speaking in, but he didn't let go and pulled the man closer. "Why should I?"

"You don't realize…what I'll…Cloud let go…" The red head's face was flushed, and his heart was hammering through his body so hard that Cloud could feel it beating against his own chest. The fact that the blonde's heart was also thwacking hard against his own ribcage didn't go unnoticed. The temperature in the room seemed to rise. Reno made another desperate little attempt to escape but was reduced to a panting mass of sweaty tangled limbs. "Cloud…let go."

"I…won't." Cloud responded, aware that his own breathing was coming out fast and that his face was also now very flushed.

'_I won't let you go. I can't take it any more, I won't let you go.'_

"Strife, yesterday when you told me to drop it I dropped it, now let go…"

"This is different."

"It's not different!" Reno strained angrily, his rapidly heating skin somehow clashing sickeningly with his red facial tattoos and hair, whilst his eyes stared forward glazed, unfocused and burning in pain. Cloud couldn't bear to see it.

"Reno you're sick."

"I'm not sick! I'm just injured! I'm fine!" Reno fought, but to no avail.

"You are sick! This is deeper than the injury Reno; the injury is just the trigger. You are sick! Stop fighting against me! I won't let you go!"

"Cloud! LET GO!" Reno was pulled back hard into Cloud's arms, where he landed once more in a heap, breathing hard.

"Reno, answer me this okay. Why are you trying so hard to end your own life, or cause yourself to hurt? Why did you lie about being better earlier when you were really in pain?"

"It's not like that!"

"Then what is it about?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does!"

Reno closed his eyes, "Who the **hell** does it matter to!"

"IT MATTERS TO **ME**!"

Reno was struck silent. And for a moment he sat poised ridged as Cloud continued to hold him, breathing hard at his sudden outburst. Finally Reno sagged into him, his muscles loosening uselessly. "Why…why are you making this so difficult? Can't you see…what's happening to me?"

"Reno, I can't understand unless you explain it to me."

"Why do you care so much?" Reno was shaking again, his body feeling frighteningly small against Cloud's own.

Because I…" Cloud hesitated and paused before continuing, "I am your friend."

Reno moaned loudly, "but that's the problem. Cloud…" Reno turned to look directly into Clouds eyes, "because I…."

The phone rang in the hallway, cutting across the speech and shattering the private struggle between the two. With each ring it was like a splash of cold water to the face, and slowly the pair detangled themselves from each other.

Cloud walked out of his room, into the hallway and toward the phone, feeling his heart slowly beginning to loose its speed. Behind him Reno had disappeared into the bathroom, and the sound of running water signified that the redhead was probably splashing his face with the cold liquid.

Stepping toward the phone, Cloud ran one of his hands through his hair, and picked it up with the other.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Strife-san?"

Great. Just what he needed. Just great. How the hell was he going to explain this one?

"Rufus."

"I've been informed by the doctor that Reno is in no condition to come back to work."

There was a pause. "Would you agree with this statement?"

Cloud watched as images of Reno looking like death warmed over flashed before his eyes and he firmly responded. "Yes. I think it would be a very bad idea."

"Tseng saw him yesterday and said that he looked a little better."

"Reno is one of your Turks for a reason Rufus."

"So he was in more pain then he let on?" There was a soft hum from the other line, "I thought it might be as much. Very well, please take care of him a little longer Strife-san."

"Don't worry. I will."

There was another pause, and then a faint "Thank you" before a click sounded and the line went dead.

Cloud looked at the phone for a moment, then put it back in place letting out a long sigh. Slowly he caught sight of himself in the hall mirror and regarded his solemn reflection.

'_Come on! You're Cloud Strife! You're a hero! The leader of AVALANCHE, the Defeater of Sephiroth! Get a hold of yourself!'_

The only problem with telling himself this was that he didn't actually believe any of it. He never regarded himself the defeater of Sephiroth, he never thought of himself as the leader of anything, and he certainly never thought of himself as a hero.

'_I'm a mess. That's all I am.'_

Putting a hand to his forehead he moaned. Even after all Tifa had done for him, after all he had made her go through to wait…He didn't love her like that. He couldn't like her like that at all. He hadn't felt those sorts of urges for a while, not the need to love, to have sex, or even relieve himself.

And then there was Reno. Loud and obvious with his flashy red hair and bright burning eyes, and Cloud didn't know what had come over first it had just been this burning feeling in his gut, which he had got when he first met Reno all those years ago in Shinra. But now it was growing, growing and growing throughout his body so that it was almost unbearable.

Even after all that had happened, after he reminded himself that he shouldn't still have these feelings, he did, and the one person who could console him, the only person who had ever known his secret, was the same man he'd yelled at just yesterday. To top it off, the one person who knew it all was dead – and had been for a good many years.

"_**That doesn't mean I'm not here."**_

"Oh God Zack, what do I do…?" Cloud gripped his fingers through his hair. "I still want him, I want him so bad, and it only gets worse every day."

-

Reno looked up at himself and growled at the reflection that stared back. Long red hair clung to his face, which was wet and pasty. Great. He looked like a fucking manikin.

Except manikins didn't have bandages suffocating them, and ribs sticking out sickeningly obviously through their shirts.

"Tseng was right. I look like shit." The redhead muttered darkly to his reflection that grimaced with distaste in return. "Damn, even my own reflection thinks I'm disgusting back-stabbing little bastard! You're just as anorexic and sick as me you little fucker!" he nearly punched the mirror, but stopped himself in time.

Bowing his head low he placed it against the sink and gave out a long whistling breath, "Bugger."

He muttered slowly bringing his head up and then back down again against the surface, repeating himself as he did so again and again. "Bugger, Bugger, Bugger. Get. A. Hold. Of. Yourself!" He raised his head angrily, "You're Reno of the Turks for God sake! You're the best pilot Shinra has! You have both a very high I.Q. level and can kick ass!"

But even as he said it, the truth of what he believed shone in his eyes through the faked layer of arrogance.

Right now he was a nothing with no one. His piloting skills would easily be replaced if someone took the time to teach someone else, and what good was a high I.Q. level and ability to fight when he was such a stupid, hot-headed asshole?

Thus the man could only pour all his feelings, emotions, and frustrations into one word; "Bugger." He smacked his head against the sink surface again.

No matter how he looked at it he was screwed. He couldn't take much more of this pressure! Yesterday he had believed that he would be leaving the house for good, and that had made him feel at ease, but now…now everything was different! Suddenly all that mindless flirting was getting dangerous and his feelings were threatening to run away with him. Suddenly, all that stupid teasing were the spades digging his grave, and the fucking _brilliant_ suggestive remarks were the equivalent of him getting on his hands and knees and helping to dig with his own fingers. Fucking fantastic!

But the worst bit of it all! The thing that topped the whole ordeal! The cherry on the cake was that a small, tiny, hidden and buried part of him was…

Happy. Truly and utterly and completely…happy.

And no matter how much he suppressed it with reason, doubt, pain and guilt…it was like trying to smother a light with darkness; even if only a little from a great distance…it was always visible.

"Bugger." Reno put his hands to his face, and massaged his temples with his fingers.

"Even when I'm neck deep in this shit why does the thought of Cloud make me smile a little still?" he glanced at his reflection which had its lips twitched in a nervous and shy smile, something that very few people would ever see, or indeed believe that the Turk could do.

He'd only felt this feeling twice in his life, once for Sera and then for Echo….

'_Echo…'_

Even the name made him feel a terrible stab of guilt as he slowly sank to the bathroom floor, his hands still gripping at the sink in a desperate attempt to keep himself up but failing.

"Oh god…why?" he whispered in a raspy voice just as he felt a presence appear behind him.

"Reno?" Cloud said from the doorway, casting a shadow over the broken man in front of him.

"You're right Cloud," Reno whispered, "I am sick." He whispered, "Physically, mentally, verbally. I'm sick of this guilt, I'm sick of burying all this shit, and I'm sick of this fucking holiday! Fucking Christmas always has to be the thing to draw out all the emotions I am trying to forget! Why won't it just be over already!?" he shouted into the floor, his head bowed low. Behind him he could hear Cloud shifting uncertainly before moving forward.

"I can't…take it…anymore…" Reno's eyes were firmly closed and his voice was shaking dangerously. "I can't take it anymore. Make it stop." The redhead begged in the most pathetic voice he had ever heard himself use. "Please make it stop…"

'_I'm losing my mind…'_

-

"Reno…" Cloud watched anxiously for a moment, and then knelt down and wrapped his arms around the smaller body on the floor. Instantly Reno froze as Cloud drew him closer, holding the other man into his chest and stroking his hair. "Don't worry. It's okay."

"It's not…okay." Reno instantly relaxed into Strife's arms, turning his head around so that he could bury it in the blonde's shoulder. "It's not okay at all. I've fucked up big time. And this stupid season seems to want to drag itself out for as long as possible! It's tormenting me on purpose!"

"It's not."

"IT IS!" Reno screamed into the blonde's shirt, his body shaking so bad that the words were barely audible. "I'm alone."

"You're not alone."

"I am. I'm alone."

"No you aren't."

"Who's here?"

"I am." Cloud rocked the redhead backward and forward as Reno dug his fingernails into the blue-eyed man's shirt and gripped it.

"Don't leave." The Turk whined, pushing his face painfully deeper into Clouds shoulder.

"I won't." Cloud whispered, dragging his fingers through the other man's hair, and pulling his head up.

Reno looked at him with severely blood-shot eyes, his lips parted and bruised because he had been biting them.

"You won't?"

"No Reno." Cloud drew him in. "I won't," he assured before pulling Reno's face forward, and touching the redhead's lips to his own. He pulled away for a moment "I will always come for you," he said, then kissed the Turk again and pulled away, "when ever you call."

Reno stared at him wide eyed, mouth hanging open as Cloud felt himself blush.

"Cloud…you…" Reno tried, but then shook his head, and moved forward into another kiss another kiss. Cloud pulled his whole body in welcomingly.

'_Words can wait for later, for now I want to feel your touch and kiss.'_

**And that's all folks! I hope you enjoyed it, and will tell me so with a nice review! That said, you can also leave a review of constructive criticism, but I will except no flames! **

**Finally, the next chapter will contain a lemon. Now, I know some people don't really want to read that so what I'll do is separate the two into different chapters. That way people can always easily skip through!**

**Remember people, if anyone has any ideas, hints, jokes or anything like that that they would like me to include in the story, or would just like to tell me please feel free to do so, as I love to hear your thoughts!**

**Much thanks for the support!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! This is another ****short**** update from moi! This chapter is a lemon, so if any of you don't want to read it, then please just skip to the next chapter (As and when it's up!)**

**Thanks again to my stand in beta reader ****Tamara Abram**** and all of my reviewers!**

**Hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Disclsimer- I don't own characters! But someday I will in-slave them…**

Their mouths were interlinked, their tongues dancing and fighting and embracing for as long as possible between each desperate pause for breath.

One of Cloud's hands was tangled in Reno's hair the other wandered along his chest feeling it and stroking it causing the red head to twist and moan much to Clouds immediate pleasure.

Reno lay beneath him unable to keep still and therefore rubbing his body against the one above him as he gripped the blonde's shoulders pulling him closer.

Within Reno whirled so many emotions; ecstasy, happiness, fear, anger, guilt, pleasure but most of all desire.

'_Let me feel your body, let me taste you, touch you, explore every inch of your being. I want you, I want you so much it burns! Please…give me more…'_

Uh…Cloud…?" Reno begged. The Turk moaned when he felt the man above him shudder at the needy tone in his voice. He enjoyed that Cloud's voice was just as desperate when he replied.

"Y-yeah?"

The red-head took it as an invitation and, pushing Cloud away for a moment, pulled at the blonde's shirt to reveal his bare chest. The AVALANCHE member straightened and allowed his shirt to be removed, before doing the same to Reno. The two darted hungry kisses at each other at every possible moment in between.

Finally, when naked chest met naked chest, Reno dodged under Cloud's arm, and put his mouth against the blonde's nipple, licking and suckling on it much to the owner's immediate pleasure.

"Reno…" gasped Cloud as the red-head drew away for a moment and looked up at him with lust-hazed eyes. "Reno, you have no idea how long I've wanted this."

The red-head gave a husky laugh, "Same goes for you. Stop me if it's too much."

"Same here." Cloud moved his hand and slipped it down Reno's trousers, glad that the man was wearing a loose track suit. Reno gave a soft little breath in Cloud's ear, as he arched his hips up and higher so that the blonde could take a hold of his crotch and rub it.

"Hot damn…have you done this before." Reno gasped as the grip around his dick tightened, and Cloud drew him nearer so that he could run his free hand through Reno's hair. "Aha… yeah, once."

"Once?" Reno sounded surprised but it didn't stop him from working his hands down into Cloud's crotch, "you sure only once?"

"…Ok, maybe a couple of times," Cloud admitted as the red-head began to tease him down below.

"Who with?"

"You don't stick around in the guard and SOLDIER dorms with only men without getting a little desperate sometimes." Cloud's back arched as Reno squeezed and rubbed in reward for answering the question. And also because the red-head just liked doing it.

"Really? You didn't seem like the type." Reno muttered.

"In truth…It only started to happen…after I met you." Cloud gave a loud groan as he was pushed back and his trousers were slipped down to reveal his hard-on.

"Is that so? I had better not disappoint then." Reno moved forward, and opening his mouth he engulfed the other man's penis, which jerked and quivered on his hot tongue.

"Ugh…ah!" Cloud thrust his head back and moaned. His fingers tightened in the Turk's hair as the red-head licked his shaft expertly.

"I never…saw you…as the 'like men' type." Cloud couldn't hold back another loud groan as the other man slipped his cock the whole way into his mouth.

There was a choked laugh, and a spoken response as the man quickly pulled away, "Oh, I like women, but this is too good to be true, Cloudy, I've wanted you the longest I've ever wanted anyone." He smirked up at the blonde, before looking down at his erection and smiling. "And, my god, this thing is big," he muttered putting his mouth around it again.

"Ah…" Cloud could only huff with pleasure and fall back, arching up his hips so that his cock was almost completely engulfed by Reno. "Reno…"

Just the way Cloud was growling his name made Reno moan and his cock go very hard. Then there was the massive penis in his mouth, shuddering at every lick. How could he not make noise?

He wanted that in him.

Cloud seemed to be reading his mind as he pulled Reno's head away from him, and the two sat up, kissing one another. Reno noticed that Cloud didn't seem to shy away from his own taste in the Turks mouth, and infact seemed to rather enjoy it. Which was really rather surprising considering Reno's original thoughts of the man as a frigid homophobe.

"Come on." Cloud stood pulling up his trousers and turning briefly to the small drawers in his bathroom and pulling out a packet of lube. Reno winced in slight pain as he felt himself go even harder, it felt good despite it all.

The two tumbled into the bedroom and onto the bed. Reno was pushed down and his track-suit bottoms were ripped off him revealing his naked lower half. His legs were long, slim, smooth and pale like marble, his muscles smaller then Clouds would probably be but still well defined. Reno also held evidence down there that bright red was actually his natural hair colour, despite common belief. Cloud pulled his own trousers off quickly and climbed back onto Reno. Taking a generous amount of lube in his fingers, he began to massage the Turks entrance. He leaned forward as he did this, to suckle and kiss Reno's neck playfully but needfully.

Reno took this opportunity to play with Cloud's cock, it large, but the texture was silky smooth, and Reno enjoyed touching and feeling it. As he gave a gentile little squeeze Cloud nipped softly at his neck with a wet pant. Reno grinned, and squeezed again with more force, causing his lover to bite down harder.

Finally Cloud slipped a finger in, and Reno pushed his hips higher. He whimpered, encouraging the swordsman to slip in another, and begin scissoring and expanding his entrance. The blue eyed man did and Reno's moaning became louder, his hips arched up into his partner's body.

"Cloud please…" Reno begged panting, unable to take much more teasing.

Cloud gave a desperate little chuckle and positioned himself, opening Reno's legs wider. "Tell me if it hurts," the blonde whispered, before slowly pushing his way into Reno who threw his head back with a shout of a mixture of pain, sheer happiness, and wanting. Cloud could only take it as an invitation as he forced his way in completely and lay heavily down on Reno who was shivering and panting. "God, you're tight, this was worth the wait," Cloud whispered.

"_Hn, you're nicely tight, worth the wait."_

Reno froze, his breath catching in his throat and suddenly he didn't know where he was. His blood ran cold; panic began to flood him as he waited for pain, humiliation…for everything to begin, and to end.

From somewhere he could feel a warmth, and concern, but he couldn't bring it into his reality as the person above him shifted and stared down at him, pinning him to the bed naked and gazing at him with those blue…_blue_ eyes? Cloud?

"Reno? Can you hear me? Reno? Are you okay?"

Reno gaped open-mouthed at Cloud Strife's concerned features, and he felt like a balloon being deflated. That's right. He was with Cloud; he was having sex with Cloud. He was…Wait!? He was having sex with _Cloud?_

"Why the fuck did you stop?!" Reno asked, genuinely confused as relief poured into Cloud's face.

"I told you to stop me if it hurt."

"It doesn't hurt, I want you moving! Stop staring at me and fucking go!"

Not needing anymore invitation then this Cloud pulled his hips out and thrust back into Reno again. Hard.

"Shit!" Reno called, grabbing a hold of Cloud's shoulders as the blonde buried his face into the nape of the red-head's neck.

"What's the matter Reno, does it hurt?" the ex-SOLDIER whispered teasingly as Reno gasped, feeling himself go even harder -if that was even possible- at the blonde's tone. "You're fucking massive…you're gonna rip me in two—" Reno moaned but not in complaint Cloud moved his head and cut the Turk off with a hungry kiss.

"Move with me." Cloud whispered, "I'll go slower."

Reno grinned, and pushed his hips up into Cloud as the blonde pushed down, and then pulled away. Again he pushed himself forward into Reno and Reno was there to meet him eagerly.

"Does it hurt?" Cloud asked, as he continued at a steady, and nicely arousing pace.

Reno grunted in response, throwing his head back with each thrust, "It hurts a lot…but it feels more good than painful."

'_Uh…Fuck, this feels…fantastic…'_

Suddenly the red-head's eyes shot open as he felt Cloud grasp his cock. Cloud's fingers gently tightened and began to play with Reno's member, as the Turk stared down in shock, before arching his hips up higher desperate for more.

It felt too good to be possible. How the hell did he live without this for so long?

He could feel Cloud readjusting himself as he began to pump into the Turk harder and Reno could feel his breath come out in shorter and shorter breaths.

Grabbing the man above him, he wrapped his fingers in that blonde hair and brought their lips together. He was so eager to taste Cloud that his tongue was outstretched, and as Cloud thrust into him he nearly bit it off. And then Cloud was there, his breath hot heavy and his scent so wonderful that Reno could feel his muscles tightening even more than before.

"Mh…hah….Cloud," Reno begged as the blue-eyed man joined their lips, and bringing one hand up, tangled it in Reno's own locks to pull him higher.

"Hah…Red…" Cloud muttered with a grin as he pulled away for a second.

"Your…fucking...hah…favorite colour right?" Reno answered back with a small smile of his own. Cloud just pressed his lips against Reno's again, clearly too embarrassed to answer the question even if he was so deeply inside of Reno already.

"Hah…I knew it…" Reno said into Cloud's mouth, just as he felt a sharp tug in his hair, forcing his head back. Cloud attacked the exposed skin below Reno's sharp chin, kissing Reno's neck and nipping.

The thrusts were starting to get harder and faster, and Reno swore to God that if Cloud hit his prostate again he would die of ecstasy overdose. Then he started to feel that familiar rushing feeling and he couldn't help himself.

"Dammit…Cloud…I'm…I'm gonna…come…" Reno warned and Cloud groaned faintly in reply.

"Me…too…"

"Ahh…" Reno could feel Cloud's erection swelling inside of him. It was enough to push him over into orgasm. His head lunged backwards, driving into the cushions. Then Cloud spurted into him in climax. They rocked together, thrusting gently to ride out the spasms.

"Shit…" Reno breathed as finally the two stopped moving against each other and lay in an exhausted tangled heap. "That…that was…"

"Yeah…" Cloud whispered, raising his hand to stroke Reno's sweat-mattered hair. "That…felt good."

Reno shifted his head around and kissed Cloud again. "Thanks…"

"You too…" Cloud whispered folding his arms in an embrace around Reno's upper back.

Reno shuffled down a bit, resting his head into Cloud's chest. Cloud kissed the top of his head and then…

Darkness.

Sweet, warm, Cloud-filled darkness and Reno slept.

**Leave a review!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Another update from me for all of you!**

**Now, as some of you may have noticed I changed my name from ****CuteLittleEathbender **

**To ****Juubi-Ookami**** but I assure you now no more changes will occur hopefully for a long time!**

**A big thank you to Etrix who beta read for me, you and all beta readers amaze me! It's a job that would eat me if I ever tried to even think about it!**

**That said, a huge thank you also to all my reviewers. This, like always, goes out to you guys!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own, so please please please please…don't sue. **

_He regarded himself in the mirror with a solemn expression. Raising one hand he waved to his reflection which copied him exactly. _

_He nearly laughed, but his body deemed the reaction inappropriate and stopped him. _

_It was funny; he didn't __**look**__ any different. Sure, he had bruise like purple marks under each eye, but he'd experienced fatigue before. Sure, his hair seemed to contrast far too much with his pasty almost pale yellow skin, but hell, it's not like he hadn't been sick before._

_No, under all accounts he was the same person as yesterday, he had not magically changed at all. He was precisely the same. Not a difference in sight, his limbs and head were still intact with his torso. His lips, though not stretched into their usual grin, were the same pale pinkish colour. His eyes still had that a ghostly wet innocent shine, the bottle green and sea blue varying to make an exotic turquoise under the yellow light._

_Yes. He was just the same. _

_He could feel the first sob rising in his throat, and no matter how much self control he had, no matter how much he told himself that he was too old to cry, he couldn't hold down the broken sound as it cracked through his throat and out of his mouth._

_Because he was different; but it was too small to see. Too small! It should have been bigger; he should have woken up a different person. _

'_I wish I had. Because those tiny changes…they make all the damn difference in the world.'_

_The number of teeth showing though in his smile, the lack of glittering mischievous thoughts in his eyes, the egotistical strut and body position which he used to wear like his own skin._

_Gone._

_They had been stolen, them along with everything he loved, everything which he cared about._

_This was redemption for the crying infant in his arms whose screams had been music to the ears when compared to the dreadful silence that followed._

_This naked, cold shivering mass of skinny human flesh, bright flaming hair and eyes which reflected everything but the true inner feelings of the owner- this was redemption._

"_R…Reno." _

_A voice cut across the room and he snapped his head to look at the doorway where the owner of it remained, half hidden in the shadow._

"_What are you doing here!" he demanded instantly, as the tiny body beside the doorway shrank away in fright. "You shouldn't be here Braden! Go back to the room."_

"_But I…"_

"_No buts! Get back there now! I'll follow shortly."_

"_Reno is hurt?" the tiny voice asked as the large pair of almost identical blue/green eyes blinked back tears of upset._

"_No, Reno is not hurt."_

"_Reno is crying…Reno is hurt." The boy answered back adamantly._

"_No. I'm fine. Go back to your room. I'm going to get my clothes, and I'll be there with you in a minute. Braden listen carefully, are you listening?"_

"_Yes."_

"_If any adults—and I mean anyone, tries to talk to you as you go back, or tries to take you anywhere, you tell them that you're under Mizuki's guard, do you understand?"_

"_Mr. Mizuki's guard?"_

"_That's right. And if they really want you to come, you tell them to come here to this room ok? And if they try to grab you, you kick and scream as loud as possible."_

"_Kick and scream?"_

"_As loud as possible." He responded with the most warm, reassuring smile he could give. "And I'll come and get you ok?"_

"_Ok…Love you Reno."_

"_Love you too kiddo."_

_The tiny figure turned to leave, before briefly looking back._

"_When are Mummy and Daddy coming for us?"_

_He held down the scream of pain and despair with all his might. He held down the urge to run forward and grab the smaller form. It hurt too much to move anyway, and he was naked…he was dirty._

_He held down every single terrible thought, every single sting of pain that erupted like fire through his body._

_He held it down with far too much expertise for a child._

_With a tight grin he smiled instead, "Soon Braden, soon."_

"_Ok." _

_And then he was gone, and Reno grabbed the pillow from the bed, slammed his head into it and howled in agony._

_-_

Cloud blinked sleepily as he yawned, content with basking in the warm sunlight which spilled through his window, content holding Reno's smaller form in his arms.

"Mmmh…" A small groan slipped from the red head's mouth all of a sudden, "I swear to God, Tseng…it's not what it looks like."

"…What?" Cloud asked, a hint of faint amusement playing lightly in his voice.

Reno opened his eyes, glancing around swiftly, before finally focusing on Cloud and barking out a laugh. "Sorry, did I say that out loud?"

"Yes."

"My bad…I was kinda having a half dream that Tseng walked in on us having sex in his office."

"…? How can he walk in on you, while having sex with you at the same time?"

"No, I meant you and me silly." Reno rubbed his head into Cloud's chest with a contented little sigh.

"Oh." Cloud gave a fleeting smile at that thought. "That seems like a nice idea."

"…Are you insane?"

"What?"

"Did you just say, having Tseng walk in on us having sex in his office was a nice idea?"

"No. I meant the 'us having sex' bit."

"Oh." Reno pondered the thought before giving a brief little grin, "I'll agree, it's a very nice idea…"

Cloud chuckled, kissing the top of his new lover's head.

"Cloud?"

"Yes, Reno?"

"What happens…now?"

There was a short pause, and then Cloud sighed, "Do you have a girlfriend."

"No."

"A boyfriend?"

"No."

"A secret wife you're hiding from me?"

Reno laughed a little this time, "Not unless I got pissed off my head one night and Rude and the others decided to play a tasteless joke on me, no. I don't."

"Do you want one?"

"What, a secret wife?"

"No you idiot…" Cloud pretended to chuff him around the ear, "A lover."

"…depends who you're offering," Reno whispered.

Cloud wound his arms around the red heads skinny waist, pulling him in even closer. "Me, I'm offering me."

Reno turned his body and snuggled his head into the hollow of Cloud's neck. "Who the fuck would I be to refuse?"

Cloud just laughed, and wound his arms around his new lover more tightly.

It was one of the only sunny days of December.

-

"Pancakes, Pancakes, Pancakes." Reno sang along happily to himself as he turned one over in the pan. From behind him the back door opened a shocked voice rang out.

"Reno!"

"Morning Tifa! And what beautiful morning it is." The red-head danced on the spot causing the woman to give out a little bought of laughter.

"Morning Reno-San!"

"Morning midgets! I'm making breakfast so you better as hell go and get ready and be back down here in the next five minutes or you're starving, oh, and Uncle Cloudy is in need of a good glomping while you're at it! Ok?"

"Ok!" Both raced out of the room, being unable to ignore the mouth-watering smell of the pancakes which was wafting like strong perfume in the air.

From up the stairs, a startled cry signified that Strife had been attacked by the two hyper-active children and was probably trying to wrestle them off.

"RENO, FOR THIS YOU SHALL DIE!" A warning was thrown down followed by a bang as the SOLDIER was probably brought to the ground.

Reno gave a hearty laugh as Tifa sat down and watched him.

"Well, you're in a very good mood this morning."

"I know. You'd be surprised how much a good night's rest and a work-leave extension can do that to you." Reno stuck out his tongue, "Guess who'll be mooching and free-loading off you for a little while longer?" The red-head waggled his eyebrows and Tifa rolled her eyes with another little bell-like laugh.

"It's good to see you looking so much better." The woman commented.

"May I interest you in cup of coffee?" the Turk asked with a smile.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that, considering that I live here?" the dark-eyed woman asked tilting her head to one side.

"Nah, ever since Rude brought my stuff for my extended sleep-over at your place I'm practically a resident."

"Is that why you're wearing Cloud's clothes?"

Reno gave a campy wave of his hand, tilted his head and put on a whiney voice, "Oh you know how we get when we're around each other! Swapping clothes is our favourite hobby!"

"Oh…" Tifa gasped between laughs, "Oh, that sounds so unbelievably wrong!"

Reno rolled his eyes, "Most of my clothes are being washed at the moment, because I kinda bled and vomited all over them, remember?"

"Yes, I do recall."

"Yeah, but despite all that…this is nice." Reno gave a soft little smile.

"What is? Cloud's clothes?"

"Well those too, but I meant this household. It's nice, friendly you know."

Tifa blinked quizzically, "Really, you think so?"

"Yeah…" Reno said with an almost dreamy voice, before suddenly snapping out of it and grinning with mischief, "Which is why, as a Turk, and not only that but _Reno_ of the Turks," Reno puffed out his chest in a superman like pose and deepened his voice "I have decided it is my _duty_ to cause some chaos and make you all endure my cooking!"

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad, it's smells wonderful!" Tifa sniffed the air as if to prove her point, her nostrils filling with the sweet aroma.

Reno's eyes bulged, "Tifa, do you have ANY idea how much sugar there are in these things! At least look a little threatened! Once those two kids of yours dig into them you won't catch them for weeks! Even Mr. Doom and Gloom up there will be smiling more, and that's saying something!"

"Oh, alright, alright, I'm _terrified._ There, are you happy?"

"Not as much as I could be." Reno turned to look around the kitchen, "Hm…for some reason my transformation into the Housewife of Doom doesn't seem complete."

"Housewife of doom?" Tifa asked just as the red-head leapt for the corner of the room, fumbled with something around his neck and turned with a grin from ear to ear.

It was all Tifa could do to not wet herself.

"Oh My God!" She howled with laugher, "This is…this is priceless…I…I have to get a picture! Reno of the Turks…wearing…AN APRON!"

Reno pouted, "I think it looks dashing on me."

"Yes, yes…absolutely…dashing." Tifa choked out between hysteric giggles.

"Glad you agree!"

"Oh, you're ridiculous…" Tifa gave an exhausted sigh of satisfaction, the laughing fit having finally passed.

"I could be worse. I could be like King Strifey, and squeal like a cheerleader every time I see a mouse."

"Must you twist everything I tell you?"

"Aw, you're just mad because I set your own minions on you Cloudy." Reno grinned as Cloud made a grand entry through the door, his arms still supporting two limpet-like children.

His body was wet, and his hair, glistening like gold, was still dripping slightly from the shower he had just had. Reno couldn't help but let his eyes stray over him for a second longer then he should have.

Unfortunately, as he was also cutting lemons at the time and paying no attention it was inevitable when the knife sliced into his finger.

"Oh FU-" Reno caught sigh of Marlene and Denzel who were watching with wide innocent eyes. "-uuudge Monkeys?"

"Well saved." Tifa muttered wiping her brow and then hiccupping in panic as Cloud managed to convince the two kids to get off of him by tempting them with the brown haired woman instead. For children are like leeches; they suck out all of your energy, and specialize in singling you out by how exhausted you are. The last amount of energy is apparently, to them, the tastiest.

"Traitor!" Tifa moaned from somewhere behind the excited gaggle as Cloud strode over to where Reno was now washing his new wound under the tap.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, fine, little cuts always sting more though you know? Especially when they get filled with lemon." Reno pulled out his hand, and showed Cloud that the slice was already clotting. "See, all ok."

"Good. Now watch what you're doing, idiot!" he snapped, and then paused, "And should you really be cooking?"

"Hm…come to think of it, maybe you shouldn't be eating it. If you died of food poisoning it would put me in a really strange position with Tifa and my boss."

Cloud rolled his eyes and went to sit down.

Reno gave a little cackle whilst emptying the final pancake onto the serving plate. He covered them with a little more lemon and then danced gracefully over to the table.

"Voila! My famous hot lemon pancakes with insane amounts of unneeded sugar! Enjoy!" he placed the plate onto the table and watched, with a satisfied smirk, as the children attacked it immediately.

"WOW! So gooood" Marlene sang as she munched away, Denzel's mouth was too full to form a coherent word.

"Mwua ha ha ha ha ha ha! I have found a way of earning my keep in this household! Now you will never be rid of me!"

"Wow, who would have guessed–" Cloud took a bite out of one of his pancakes, "–that eating pancakes could mean selling your soul to the devil."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean!" The red-head pouted.

"Noooothing," Cloud muttered, silently enjoying the pancakes himself. They were very sour, so much so that you could almost feel your eyes screwing up, but at the same time the added sugar was this twang that brought everything around like elastic band snapping back into place. The end result was sweet, refreshing, and genuinely tasty, definitely a lovely experience for the taste buds.

Reno knew the success of his pancakes at winning people's hearts over. This was because long, long ago he had made them for his father and watched Edward crumble at the taste and tell Reno he would give him anything if he made them again.

Reno had asked for another sibling.

'_Irony's a sick son of a bitch.'_

"Are you going to stand there all day or join us?" Cloud's voice snapped him out of his train of thought and he flashed the blond a grin.

"Stand here all day of course." He responded.

"Come on, grab a chair," Tifa used her foot to push out one of the pieces of furniture from under the table. Reno turned to her with a fake sneer of arrogance.

"As a Shinra Turk I don't have to listen to anything you say."

"As a Shinra _dog_ you have to naturally obey certain commands. _Sit._" Cloud said swallowing his food calmly.

Reno wrinkled his nose. "Good thing I'm just the chef, huh Cloudy-Wowdy?" he replied, before going back toward the sink, and beginning to fill it with soap and water.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. Have something to eat. How can you resist the smell of these pancakes?"

"Simple, I know what's in them." The red-head answered back throwing the cooking things into the soapy water and beginning to scrub, "Trust me, there is enough sugar in those things to bring down an army of…oh, wait…no…" He raised a wet hand to his face and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "No wait…that's arsenic isn't it? My bad."

Denzel choked suddenly, "You put arsenic in these!?"

"Uh…no," The red-head turned around and raised an eyebrow in an egotistical fashion, "I just said that arsenic is more useful for killing things than sugar…that said, if you have enough sugar you could probably die from it. Unfortunately, I don't think it's a great assassination technique because I highly doubt you can convince _anyone_ to eat that much sugar in one sitting. So it's not very useful for my job."

"You kill people?" the boy was staring wide-eyed at him, and Reno blinked in confusion.

"Sure, I'm a Turk. It's what I do–"

"Denzel, Marlene! Why don't you to go upstairs and put on that movie Barret gave to you?"

"Ok!" Marlene immediately was on her feet, and dragging Denzel, who was still staring wide-eyed at Reno, after her. "Come on Denzel! Let's go!"

"Uh, ye-yeah?" Denzel whispered and the two disappeared out of the room.

'_What just happene–'_

Even before Reno could complete the thought Tifa was on him.

"What are you doing?! Telling Denzel that you kill people!"

"Well, I do?" Reno blinked questioningly as Cloud shook his head.

"Tifa, Reno isn't the most subtle of people, you should know that," he muttered, "but still I agree. Reno you shouldn't tell kids you _kill_ people for a living."

"…Why not? He's old enough, it's not like he's five. Hell, when I was five I knew my Dad kill–" the red head's voice faded into nothing suddenly and he frowned. "No, wait, no I didn't…Come to think of it, when _did_ I learn what Dad did?" He asked out loud, suddenly oblivious of Tifa or Cloud's presence.

Now the question was going to bother him.

I mean, _sure_, he'd known his dad was a Turk, he'd known that Turks assassinated and killed people sometimes…but when did he start to actually realise that killed meant killed When did he make the fine link between his dad being a Turk and what Turks did? Surely, he would remember being shocked or something, but no…he couldn't remember anything like that. It was like he had always accepted every bad thing that had ever happened to him as something he already knew everything about…

'_Shit…when was my childhood? The first three, four years of my life? Even that?'_

Now that was creepy.

"Reno?"

"Hm? Sorry, miles away." The green-eyed man blinked rapidly before looking at Cloud and Tifa. "I'm sorry, didn't realise you two were still sheltering those kids. I would have thought they would already know everything about it."

"They do…but they don't." Tifa answered frowning still, "Just…just don't mention it again."

"Sure, sorry." Reno didn't look so much sorry as thoughtful, but his words sounded sincere enough.

"Alright…I'm going to go take a shower, can you two take care of the clearing up?"

"Sure thing," Cloud said instantly and Tifa shone him a smile and walked elegantly out of the room.

The moment the door had closed Reno found his face being held gently but firmly between Cloud's fingers.

"What's wrong?" the blond asked, eyes alight with worry.

Reno blinked in confusion, "Nothing is."

"There is definitely something wrong, I can tell. What is it?" The fingers tightened slightly as the eyes, still shining with worry, hardened in stubborn affection.

Reno laughed, "It's something trivial, hardly upsetting. Just some useless memories, annoying questions."

"Like what?"

Reno suddenly let out a sigh, "How old was I really when I was eleven years old? I knew about child slavery, whores, killing, stealing, prostitutes, poverty, war, murder, loss and pain when I had never experienced any of it…but I had already accepted all of them before I even saw them. I don't even remember thinking about them or learning about them…I just remember knowing, understanding. It's crazy to think you'll remember everything from your past, but…it kinda bothers me a little that I can't recall, you know?"

Cloud's eyes looked sad, and Reno knew that there were no words on earth that anyone could say to him that would really answer his question. Cloud also seemed to know that.

So instead he leaned forward and kissed the Turk on the lips softly.

All other thoughts evaporated under the present, and Reno kissed back.

-

Cloud sighed contently fiddling with Reno's hair as the Turk mewed softly, snuggling his head a little more into the blond's lap.

Tifa had gone out shopping for dinner, Marlene and Denzel were upstairs captivated by the TV and Cloud was sitting on the sofa in his office working. Naturally Reno had taken advantage of Cloud's use of the _Turk's_ sofa and had also laid on it, his head placed lightly on Cloud's knees.

The blond had his work leaned on the arm rest, but had abandoned it for Reno's hair, which looked _far_ more interesting.

"What are you thinking about, Strife?" Reno suddenly asked.

"Hm? Well, to be honest I'm thinking about the first time I saw you."

"Huh? Oh yeah, that was a wacky day, what with Zacky attacking me _after_ I had saved your asses."

Cloud laughed, "Yeah, that's the first time I met you, but it wasn't the first time I saw you."

Reno frowned, shifting his head slightly in Cloud's lap "No?"

The blond gave a small laugh, "I'll explain."

"Please do."

-

_Cloud took a sip of the beverage in front of him and wrinkled his nose at the bitter taste. Beside him Zack laughed._

"_Don't like it?"_

"_Not really," the blond answered simply, putting down the glass and staring forward toward the gates that led into the hell hole had had just survived._

_It was a training ground, designed especially for SOLDIERS and the trainee Turks to get a taste of what their jobs might hold in the future. It was almost like a virtual reality game, a maze at a fairground but instead of the usual fun-loving things, it contained 'gun men' 'monsters' and your occasional 'explosive (all computer generated, of course). The whole system was altered every weak by the Turks who would test it to make sure it was up to the standards of real missions._

_Its main purpose was to weasel out those who had it in them to do the job, and those who didn't. If you failed at it more then three times you had to go straight back to the beginners training class. If you failed it three times again on your second time you were instantly out of the program._

_Cloud had just passed, having come out of the other end three hours after entering, and he was never so pleased to see daylight in his life. _

_In all reality though, at the end of the day it was just a training program, a way to practice and to refine skills without actually getting hurt or killed._

_That was reason enough for the blue-eyed teen to force himself into coming out of the other end 'alive' unlike several of the people around him._

"_I got to say Cloudy, you did good," Zack said suddenly, catching his attention, "They said this one was one of the hardest ones yet."_

_Cloud didn't know quite how to respond to this so he shrugged. "Thank you," he said before looking around, "they should be changing it soon, shouldn't they?"_

"_Yeah, they'll have the Turks test it out, and occasionally the 1__st__ Class SOLDIER too." The black-haired man leaned back in his chair. _

"_How do you know if they're Turks, or Turk Trainees?" Cloud asked looking at the groups of people milling around the training area. Some looking wary, others glad to it over with. Several were SOLDIERS trainees, but mostly today Turk trainees were slinking around._

_Zack smiled, "Simple, the real Turks will walk through that thing like they know what they're doing." He picked up his own drink and took a swig, before looking over to the door of the building which suddenly opened. He placed his drink down and wiped his mouth with a sudden grin, "Ah, speaking of which there's an unmistakable Turk if there ever was one…"_

_Cloud blinked as his friend let his sentence hang, and indicated with his eyes for Cloud to look back toward the gate._

_The blond did and that's when he saw him._

_The other boy couldn't be much older then Cloud himself, with long limbs on a petite body. He was pale, the kind of pale that was almost translucent it looked so sun- denied, like he hadn't managed to get out very much for the last several lifetimes._

_Despite that, he looked nothing like the geeky-lock-yourself-in-a-room type, and more like a 'do-things-just-because-you-can' kind of guy. Cloud was already fascinated by him. _

_He moved with a cat-like grace that one wouldn't have thought possible from someone so young, but at the same time he moved restlessly, shifting this way and that with a subtle twitch. It was almost like with every move he was dancing, and it was so visually interesting that Cloud couldn't help but let his eyes stroke over the boy's figure._

_Then there was the bright, fiery hair that was almost a beacon it was so obvious in contrast to the suddenly colourless walls. The long flames were pulled back into a ponytail, and slid water-like across his back in long, silky strands. Around his head was a crown of spikes which could almost be comparable to Clouds own in their sharpness._

_His eyes were also astounding to match his hair. The colour itself was a mixture between a bottle green and a sea blue depending on the light. They were fascinating, wide and darkly rimmed, like pools of knowledge, intelligence. They moved easily and quickly from object to object, every detail falling victim to the sharpness that reflected in them. Those eyes looked deep, but at the same time revealed nothing other than things a person would fear in him as a foe._

_He walked with a confidence that didn't portray arrogance as such, but the knowledge that, no matter what was thrown at him, he would be fine. _

_Someone who knew distinctly what they were doing, he looked professional._

'_Wait…professional?'_

"_Him?" Cloud suddenly realised that this boy was the one Zack had been indicating to, "He's a Turk?"_

"_Certainly is. A true-breed Turk."_

"_A true-breed?" Cloud blinked, his eyes still following the boy as he walked casually toward the gate._

"_I mean he couldn't ever be anything else." Zack said with a small smile, leaning forward on the table. "He's a Turk through and through until the last."_

_Cloud shook his head as the boy walked through the gates and out of sight. "I still don't understand what you mean."_

_Zack shrugged, "Basically, no matter what would happen, no matter what world it was that we lived in he would always be a Turk. It's a need, it's a desire, and it doesn't matter so much who gives the orders, as his need to do them. It's complicated, the need to hunt, the need to live life like this. Nothing else matters like the job, it's the centre of everything. Being a Turk you can loose touch of morals, you can loose touch of emotions, you can loose touch of yourself…but if you're a true-breed then no matter what happens you can do the job and live through it all the same person. Do you get what I mean? This kind of guy needs a job like the Turks to live."_

_Unable to get the image of the almost feline body out of his head Cloud could only feel himself nodding. He understood exactly what Zack was saying._

_He couldn't imagine anyone with that much fire being able to do anything else, not with the carnivorous hunger of knowledge, and intelligence that burned behind his eyes, and the restless yet casual way he walked. He was a killer, a fighter, a natural hunter._

_But instead of that disturbing him he could feel himself being drawn in._

_He was also very aware of Zack watching him with a keen all knowing glint in his smile and it was clear that Cloud's new grown interest was anything but subtle._

_-_

Reno let out a short laugh. "Is that the first time you saw me? And here I thought my first entry with you was so cool and really attracted your attention."

"You attracted my attention enough."

"Yeah, but not nearly as much as the second time we met," Reno pouted, "unless you were stalking me some more before that."

Cloud gave a low chuckle, "No, the next time is the one you're thinking of."

Reno closed his eye and smiled. "Good to know."

-

_Zack looked professional. His normal carefree grin was put away, and replaced with a face of authority. He looked tall and strong, and Cloud could feel his eyes following the man as he paced in front of the small group of people._

"_So you want to be SOLDIERS, huh?" He said, "You think you honestly have what it takes to take that step up?"_

_This Zack looked so different from the normal one that Cloud could almost convince himself that he was a different person. But no, the power was the same, and Zack despite all his joking had always had a sense of authority, strength and power._

"_Yes sir." They all responded as the man stopped striding and allowed them all a stern smile._

"_Good. Then today's mission is to test the abilities that you claim. We are infiltrating a Wutain terrorist camp. They are manufacturing weapons and must be stopped. Our aim is simple, destroy the factory and bring several terrorists back for questioning. Avoid killing innocents and do not take risks when not needed. I trust you already know the order of attack?"_

"_Yes sir."_

_Everyone had been running through this drill for the past three weeks and knew it by heart. The confidence that loomed out over them was almost overwhelming._

"_Good. I will be leading as captain, and I want to see you all back here alive, do you understand?"_

"_Yes sir."_

_Zack nodded his head, "Alright. Move out."_

_Everyone began to move, each going steadily into their groups, and respective forms of transport to get to the enemies lair. Cloud moved forward mechanically, as Zack fell into step beside him._

"_You alright?"_

"_Perfect," Cloud responded, silently glad to see a little of the Zack he knew coming back into his captain. _

_He knew what was worrying the man, Cloud was the youngest there. Out of all of them he was still just a kid, and these kinds of missions were dangerous. But he knew better then to back down on this opportunity. Besides, Zack was there, and being the motherly hen that he was, Cloud highly doubted that he would be abandoned if the worst came to the worst. Heck, even if he wanted to be left and let the others escape, Zack would come back for him._

_Just like he would go back for Zack._

"_Alright. Keep an eye out for yourself." Zack slapped him on the arm before leaning into his ear and whispering, "And I know this will seem random and everything, but if something messes up…remember, you're a Shinra dog, ok?"Aware that he couldn't show too much favouritism toward Cloud as Zack then stalked away leaving the blond slightly confused._

_Shrugging he just nodded in response and moved toward the boat that would take him to the enemy._

_*_

_Everything was in place and going, so far, well. The Alpha group, consisting of Zack, and twelve other potential SOLDIERS from the Shinra army had infiltrated the factory round the back and were sneaking in. The Beta group, consisting of sixteen men were surrounding the exits so they could capture the enemies as they were all driven out. The Gamma group, were coming from the air, ready to enter the building by the roof and force everyone down, and the Delta group, Cloud's own, were coming from below, forcing everyone up. The end result would be to corner their enemies, and force them outside where they could be captured._

_Cloud looked quickly round the corner, his gun at the ready as he let his eyes slide over the empty corridor, before signalling to his team that all was clear. Delta consisted of six men and was the smallest group. They needed to be as they had to move quickly and efficiently through the underground basement up toward the main factory._

_They got to the next corner, and Cloud hung back leaning against the wall as his Team Captain, Lythe, a tall man with light brown hair, looked around and signalled, 'Three'._

_Three enemies, it was too low down and too soon to let an alarm be sounded. They would all have to die or be knocked unconscious. Lythe looked toward Delta for a moment. He then pointed to Cloud, a man called Hech, another big man with a dark complexion and small eyes, and himself with a nod. The meaning was clear. The three moved out immediately, guns at the ready._

_Lythe was ahead with his gun raised as he slithered forward quickly followed by Hech and Cloud. In the darkness they were covered well until only a few feet away then the enemies noticed them. _

_Lythe was quick to neutralize them. He shot one in the head, and the other directly in the throat. The silencer insured minimal sound. The other took a runner, and hid quickly in the darkness. _

_Lythe swore and pointed to Cloud who nodded and ran forward after the enemy. The others would proceed upward. It was unfortunate that they would have to leave a few to catch up, but they couldn't have any enemy stragglers. Behind Cloud he was aware that Hech was following him. Of course there was no way that they would let him go alone, but that cut the Delta team down by two, and it was already small._

_They would have to deal with this quickly._

_The enemy saw them coming and dashed into another smaller tunnel running quickly. Cloud stopped at the edge of the entry, gun at the ready and rolled his eyes as Hech followed directly in after the running man. It could be a trap, but no, Hech didn't seem to appreciate that. _

_Sighing Cloud got ready to move after his friend just as he heard a loud gun shot. Hech had a silencer which mean…_

"_Shit." Cloud looked in just in time to hear a shout._

"_No! There's another one! Stop him!"_

_It was a trap. A big trap. Hech was lying panting on the ground only a few feet away, and Cloud could see the large amounts of people ahead of him. _

_By all accounts he should run, but there was no way on earth he could leave Hech. Gritting his teeth he ran into the tunnel and grabbed the larger man, whom he began to drag. Around him echoed the sound of gun shots and running feet as the enemy tried to approach and stop him, but the darkness and distance kept Cloud alive._

_Pulling his teammate out of the way Cloud looked toward the tunnel entrance which would, in just a moment be spewing out tons and tons of terrorists._

'_If only I could block it for a moment…'_

_Cloud looked around; the whole underground was filled with boxes and crates. Some were suspended in the air by ropes, others lined the walls. There were two on either side of the exit, and two suspended directly above them._

_Cloud ran forward toward one of the massive metal crates and began to push with all his might causing the floor and metal to scream with defiance as he forced the two to grate against each other with the movement. He didn't have much time; he could hear the shouts ringing out from inside and the gun shots becoming more and more frequent. _

_Finally he blocked the exit with the crate and looked upward. There was no way that this simple box was going to block them for very long, he was going to have to double the weight. To the left, another crate was suspended by ropes. If he shot down one side it would swing, and hopefully land on top of the other box._

_It was worth a try._

_Cloud raised his gun and with the best aim he could manage, he began to shoot through the ropes which eventually began to snap like string as their fellow supports were taken out. Cloud watched with his fingers crossed as the crate swung as expected, snapping more strings, and landed directly on top of the box._

_And just in time too._

_Looking round he grabbed a hold of Hech, who was gasping in a mixture of pain and sheer amazement at Cloud's strength. There were puddles of blood growing from his shoulder and thigh, there was no way he could hold a fire arm or run._

"_Come on." He began to pull his teammate as quickly as possible up toward where the rest of the Delta group had gone. It wouldn't be long before they blasted their way through the crates, so he had to move quickly and warn Lythe and the others._

_It just wasn't very easy when Hech, who was twice as big as him, was leaning heavily on his shoulder barely able to walk._

_Already things were going badly._

_Cloud urged on without complaint anyway, moving as quickly as he possible could whilst dragging his comrade._

_They moved up through the darkness, encountering no one else as the walked, which only made Cloud believe more firmly in his theory; this whole thing was a trap, but how on earth had the enemy known they were coming?_

_They came up onto the main floor, and Cloud cursed, still seeing no friendlies in sight. The whole building seemed to be empty, until he suddenly heard a voice._

"_You son of a bitch! What the fuck are you doing!?" _

_It was Zack's voice, and it was coming from a little way away. Moving forward Cloud placed Hech down against the wall. _

"_Do you have a CURE-"_

"_Don't worry about me, Cloud; I can take care of myself. Just see what the fuck's going on, I have a SHIELD so I'll be fine."_

"_Alright," Cloud nodded, and moved across the wall to where the sound came from. There was a large entrance halfway down the corridor which led into a massive room. Cloud took a peek and his breath caught in his throat._

_He could see the Alpha, Gamma and Delta groups all assembled in the middle of the room, and several of the Beta group lined up against the wall. All of them were seated with their hands on their heads, and guns pointed to the back of their necks like the hostages they had now become._

_Zack was kneeling a little way out on his knees with a little blood sliding from the corner of his mouth. He had a gun pointed directly at his head, and Cloud's heart nearly stopped beating when he realised who it was._

_Lythe was grinning from ear to ear as he pressed his gun barrel a little harder into Zack's skin. "Sorry, __**Captain**__, these guys pay better."_

"_You traitor," Zack spat. Lythe raised his gun, and hit him on the back of the head with it. Zack was sent sprawling forward with a thud._

"_Get up you pathetic excuse for a SOLDIER," Lythe warned just as another man came forward with a gun also. _

"_Well done, Lythe, you have delivered successfully. I give you my congratulations."_

"_You're welcome, sir." Lythe responded._

_Zack was grimacing, his mouth filled with blood. "What the hell is this?"_

"_Simple," Lythe whispered, "I relayed all the information that you gave me to my dear Wutain terrorist friends. Then it was all a matter of planning. They hid themselves away, making it appear that the building was empty as you travelled through it. Then when you had all gathered in here having found nothing but the most minimal resistance we would ambush you with your own plan. We had men surrounding you in the forests and men below the ground. The men in the forests would attack the moment everything was in place, and the men below the ground would attack the moment I gave them the signal. And do you know what that signal was Zack Fair?"_

_Zack was grinding his teeth, his eyes narrowed with fury and worry. _

"_I would send two of the Delta squad after an 'escaped' enemy who would lead them directly to the Wutain army. Imagine that, two men against fifty-seven well-trained Wutan soldiers in close confines, and just when they didn't expect it. I'm gathering you are putting two and two together, what with who's missing in this room and who was in my group."_

"_Hech…Cloud." Zack's eyes turned wide just as Lythe smacked him in the face again. _

"_Correct. Hech, and your precious friend Strife." Lythe smiled, straightening, "Though it turns out we don't need that massive army in the end; do we? You were all caught up in one simple scoop. How pathetic." Lythe suddenly stopped, "But speaking of which, I wonder where the army is. Surely they can't still be mutilating your beloved underlings. That said, there are a lot of men in there who haven't had the pleasure of something tight to shove themselves into."_

"_You BASTARD!" Zack shouted, straining against the confines that bound his wrists together. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" He was struck again and thrown to the floor before being roughly pulled up by his hair._

"_Shall we give them a call, maybe you'll be able to hear you little friends screaming for the last time?" Lythe picked up his phone and dialled a number, putting everything on loud speaker._

_There was a click as someone answered._

"_Ah, Mr. Shulong, how do you do? I've come to inquire as to your whereabouts," Lythe sounded a mixture of smug and angry. _

"_**Lythe! What the hell is this! You told us you were sending two men in! Not a monster!"**_

"_What?" Lythe suddenly stood, letting go on Zack's hair, "What the hell do you mean?"_

"_**You sent down two guys! We shot at one of them but only managed to injure him, then the blond hair freak pulled him out of the tunnel and blocked the entrance!"**_

"_W-What do you mean he blocked the entrance!" Lythe stuttered with fury. "What the hell did he block it with!?"_

"_**The crates! He shoved one in front, and then shot another one down on top of it to double the weight! My men are trying to push them away as we speak!"**_

"_Stop with the damn manual labour, and BLAST THEM OUT OF THE WAY!" Lythe screamed._

"_**THOSE BOXES ARE FILLED WITH EXPLOSIVES! WE CAN'T 'BLAST THEM OUT OF THE WAY' WITHOUT BLOWING UP THE WHOLE BUILDING!"**_

"_I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES! GET OUT OF THERE AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE!" Lythe clicked the phone shut and turned to Zack._

"_Well done Fair, your little lover-boy is quite the guy, but I would take that smile right off your face, because I still have men in this building who will take him down."_

_Cloud frowned suddenly as the hair on the back of his head rose. Hech suddenly shouted._

"_CLOUD!"_

_The blond spun around, but not fast enough as his attacker lunged at him, pinning him down and smacking him hard in the stomach. He recognised the man as one of the enemies that Lythe had 'shot' before. The remains of fake blood still stained his throat but he looked fine._

_The boy was forced to his feet just as he heard the struggle with Hech come to an end and both were dragged into the main room._

"_Oh, well speak of the devil." Lythe looked positively delighted, "if it isn't my two subordinates. I have to congratulate you on your survival up to this point, but thank you for giving me another way of torturing your captain."_

_Cloud was thrown to the floor a little distance from Zack as his hands were handcuffed. Zack was staring at him wide-eyed during the process and the blue-eyed boy raised his head and stared back, sending as much of an apology as was possible to his captain. It had been stupid of him to just stand there and watch the whole thing._

_He should have…what? Two un-captured men, one of whom was injured against an army of terrorists, what was Cloud meant to have done._

_Something at least…called for back-up…something._

_Suddenly the Wutain man, who had up till this point only congratulated Lythe spoke, "So let me understand something, this little blond child moved one of the crates all by himself?"_

"_Yes sir." Lythe grimaced, "Apparently so."_

"_What is his name?"_

"_Cloud Strife, sir." _

_The Wutain approached slightly, "Well Cloud Strife, I am about to extend to you an offer I extended to your captain a few months ago which he stupidly declined. How would you like to join us?"_

_Cloud stared at him for a moment and then spat, "Go fuck yourself." _

_The Wutain smiled, and nodded his head. Then next thing Cloud knew someone was on top of him forcing him down._

"_Very well. Lythe, please do as you will."_

_Lythe grinned, "Alright then. Captain Fair, I've decided to make you suffer, and it turns out that things by not going according to plan have gone my way. I'm going to make you watch you beloved little friend get raped as you die, knowing you won't be able to help him at all."_

_Cloud's stomach leapt in a mixture of fear for his friend and himself. The man above him was slightly smaller, but with his hands cuffed with the electronic lock he was in a bad position. His soon-to-be rapist was grinning, his eyes hidden behind a pair of dark glasses, and a hat pulled over his head. His breathing was already hard, and Cloud could feel his body shivering in disgust and fear._

"_Watch Zack, watch," Lythe was shouting from somewhere with glee as Cloud felt a hand start to move down his chest. The man moved his head down toward the blond's face, but Cloud turned his own away from him, and as a result was staring directly at Zack._

_It was strange feeling then, this strange tension that was growing in him as his rapist moved his hands, not to Clouds zip instead to his pocket, where he slipped something small rectangular and remote-like in. _

"_Be a good Shinra dog." The man whispered, in a surprisingly clear voice for someone who was meant to be raping him in the heat of the moment._

_Cloud's eyes widened as Zack's words back in Shinra played in his head._

'…_if something messes up…remember, you're a Shinra dog, ok?'_

_Lythe laughed out loud and directed his gun toward Zack's chest, "WATCH AS YOU DIE ZACK FAIR!" he shouted._

_His rapist spoke again, "Roll over." The next second the man was swinging upward onto his feet, gun drawn and he had shot Lythe twice in the chest._

_Cloud didn't need to think twice as he rolled directly onto the remote that controlled the handcuffs instantly springing them all open._

_His rapist had pulled off his hat and glasses and was grinning from ear to ear just as one of the Wutain men shouted._

"_IT'S THE TURKS!"_

"_Quite right," a voice called out as, suddenly, a man appeared from the shadows, gun already in action as he shot three of the attackers who hadn't even had time to grab their weapons yet. Although the man was also clearly Wutain himself he wore the Turk uniform._

_The SOLDIER trainees, who had been freed the moment their handcuffs had sprung open, were already leaping on their captors and suddenly the tables had turned._

_Zack was forcing himself to his feet, as Cloud ran toward him._

"_Zack!" He grabbed his friend who was swaying dangerously. He had been smacked in the head a few too many times to be called fine. _

"_Cloud," Zack grabbed him around the shoulder, "I thought you were dead…shit, I thought..."_

"_It's ok. I'm fine, you're not." Cloud said just as, for the second time that day his hair raised at the back of his head._

"_Watch out!" Zack warned as Cloud turned, but before the descending sword could reach him the attacker was on the floor eight meters away and Cloud's former 'rapist' and put his leg down after the kick._

_Cloud watched as the Turk gave him a quick look, flashed him a grin and was off again. He recognised him now, and was really quite in shock that he could have mistaken that sleek form for anyone else, even with his hair and eyes covered. Somehow the idea of him being forced down by the man wasn't so…Cloud shook his head and supported his captain as the sound of gun shots finally came to a close._

_-_

_The Shinra Turks had everything sorted in a matter of minutes. They had called in reinforcements to take down the army still trapped underground and brought in transport to take the injured away, and the Wutain hostages._

_It such a short time the tables had turned, and simply because the Turks had managed to sneak in amongst the enemy and free the Shinra army. _

_Now Cloud was waiting for his trip back to Shinra. The leader of the Turks, a man called Verdot had briefly come to congratulate him on his actions underground._

"_If you hadn't stopped them we would never have been able to fight off the enemy." He informed the blond with a nod of respect. "Congratulations."_

_He had had to leave quickly afterwards, but the Second-in-Command of the Turks had stuck around a little distance away, speaking with Zack._

"_Are you alright Zack?" _

"_Yeah, thanks to your guys." Zack nodded with a grimace, his head obviously still pounding._

"_I'm glad to hear it."_

"_Hey, you the kid with the super-strength?" _

_Cloud turned and blinked in time to see his Turk walk over. Wait! Did he just think of him as 'his' Turk?_

"_Hello?" the red-head waved a hand in front of Clouds eyes. "You alright there, Spikey?"_

"_Cloud," the blond answered automatically, used to Zack's teasing._

"_Hah?"_

"_My name. It's Cloud." _

"_Oh? Cloud Strife right?"_

_Cloud blinked, "If you already knew that then why did you ask?" he questioned, his eyes gliding over the other man's figure._

"_Well basically- AHH!"_

"_AHA! GOT YOU NOW, YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" Next thing Cloud knew the Turk was on the floor and Zack was on top of him. "You were gonna have me shot you shit-head!"_

"_Oh go fuck the wall, Fair! You're alive aren't you!?" The man responded with a grin._

"_Just! You left it till the last second! And that's after you assaulted my subordinate!"_

"_It was an act!"_

"_Don't lie to me, you sex addict! You would screw anything that mooooved!" Zack rolled as the two play fought._

"_I have fine tastes! Not that your pretty little blond friend isn't good! But I didn't think Tseng or Verdot would like it very much if I really did rape him!"_

"_So you were thinking of it!"_

"_MAYBE A LITTLE!"_

"_AHA! YOU BASTARD! SO YOU'RE MAKING A MOVE ON HIM NOW ARE YOU?"_

"_YES ZACKY! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M DOING!" The Turk punched Zack in the stomach, and received one in return before they finally got disentangled from each other and stood._

"_Cloud, I'd like you to meet the most annoying, cynical shit-headed Turk in Shinra. Reno."_

"_Nice to meet ya, kid!" Reno grinned, "Sorry for the whole 'rape' thing, and nice job on picking up what I was saying!"_

"_Zack mentioned something to me before." Cloud couldn't find the emotion to use, Reno captivated him beyond anything he had ever felt, but when he spoke he sounded almost bored._

_It didn't seem to put the Turk down at all though, only make him more eager to contrast the Soldier._

"_Ah cheer up, King Mope, the battle is won!" He winked just as a voice shouted from the side._

"_Reno." It was Tseng, standing a little ways away with his arms folded. His face wasn't stern as much as patient. _

"_Coming!" Reno turned back to Zack and Cloud. "Got to go my lovelies! See you next time you idiots can't solve anything! TURKS RULE fair and square, fuckers!" he turned and ran toward where the rest of the Turks stood waiting._

"_GO PUT YOUR HEAD IN A BLENDER!" Zack called back with a grin before turning back toward Cloud. "As for you, good job, kid."_

-

Reno and Cloud both let out a short laugh.

"I'd almost forgotten all the details of that day," Reno grinned, "Like how close I came to pulling off your trousers and doing you right there and then."

"Yes, I'm sure Zack would have been thrilled."

"Ah, Zacky could have taken it." Reno let out a long breath of air. "But now that I'm thinking about…"

Cloud stood, grabbed Reno and pulled him up. "My room. Now." He said, his cheeks bright red.

Reno grinned as the two bounded up the stairs in the privacy of the blond's abode and bed.

**Well that's all for now folks! It wasn't a particularly angst chapter but I think it was important! Now I know a lot of people might feel a little cheated by having no explanation for Cloud's super strength, but fear not! I will give an explanation later on…I just can't right now for entertainment reasons! (-Not because I haven't figured it out myself yet _ )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! Finally an update from me! It's been so long and I apolagise for being so lazy. I hope you all had a good Easter. **

**A Big thanks to both of my beta readers, What2callmyself, and Etrix. You guys are legends, and I don't know how you do it.**

**Disclaimer – Don't own. Don't sue.**

-

"So who else have you slept with?" Reno asked, stroking the top of Cloud's head gently, his fingers combing through his soft blonde hair.

"What's with that question? You make me sound like a dirty whore," Cloud responded, sighing contently despite the comment. He was really happy lying here with the Turk in the aftermath of a quick moment of pleasure they had shared. They hadn't gone all the way, both still slightly sore from the previous night, but had pleasured each other enough to be called satisfied for the evening.

Reno gave a hollow laugh in return to the blonde's previous statement. "You said you had done it a couple of times with some of the SOLDIER trainees. I just want to know who. I ain't jealous or anything you know, after all, I have you _now_ don't I? I'm just curious."

"You wouldn't remember them anyway."

"I dunno. I'm pretty good with names, boyo," the green-eyed man answered. He continued to pet the blonde. "Just tell me; who did you sleep with? Aside from Zack I mean."

Cloud felt his back stiffen in response. "Why do you want to know?" he asked nervously; somehow talking about what he had done in the past had him worried about what the Turk might think.

"Look I'm curious, and it really doesn't matter; I don't mind – in case you haven't noticed I'm hardly a saint myself, Cloudy," Reno responded easily.

The blonde gave a soft little laugh, "You slept with Zack didn't you?"

"Obviously, but then I've slept with quite a few of the people at Shinra, all the good looking ones anyway."

"Seriously? So you've done it with, like, Rude? And Elena?"

"No, not really many of the Turks, but I've slept with a few of the Shinra lot. It's hard to get out to much, yah know, so…" Reno shrugged in dismissal. "Anyway, not the point – there aren't enough minutes in a year to list all of my sexual indulgences. You, on the other hand, did sleep with Zack didn't you?"

"Yes. I did."

"What a guess on my part! Actually, it was an easy guess 'cause he was always all over you."

"No! That wasn't the kind of relationship we had." Cloud sat up, eyes wide. "Zack was just a really good friend, and sometimes that friendship just extended to something more. He was my friend, my best friend and I cared for him loads but…"

"I didn't think you were dating or anything," Reno grinned, "after all he liked that Aerith girl loads too. But he did fuss over you, not like he spoilt you, but he really, really loved you."

Cloud grinned, "I remember the first time we slept together; I ended up collapsing afterwards – the look on his face when I woke up."

"He made you _collapse_? He was that good?" Reno's eyebrows had gone high into his hair line. "I don't remember him being _that_ wonderful, though he was pretty damn awesome…but to make you _collapse_?"

Cloud laughed, "No, no…it's because of the mako poisoning."

"…The what now?"

"You should know," the younger man smiled, "When I was a kid there was an accident close to my home town with a Mako reactor. I had been out around the area practising with a make-shift sword (I was aspiring to be a SOLDIER back then, so I did that) when there was a mako leak into the stream. I got thirsty in the middle of my training and took a drink from it, and splashed some all over me. At that time I had a few cuts and scrapes from training so I washed them with the water too. Then, I dunno, I went back to training. But halfway between that I began to feel hot and uncomfortable again and the cuts started to sting so I took another drink and washed them out again. I didn't realise it of course but the reason I was starting to burn up was that the mako was spreading through my system, and that every time I went back for another drink to cool myself off the effects came twice as fast. I collapsed soon after my seventh drink and woke in hospital.

"The mako had gotten into my blood and had circulated my body completely by this time and there was no way of removing it which didn't involve completely clearing out my blood and replacing it. My family weren't very rich and since the mako wouldn't kill me they declined the offer to flush out my blood and said I would be fine.

"I was too, the mako made my senses sharper, my speed increased, my strength doubled, and any wounds I got healed faster than normal. Unfortunately for me, it meant that even a little bit more Mako in my body would send everything out of balance again as I was already full of it. If too much more Mako came into my body chances were I would fall into a coma – does this sound familiar to you?"

"Hojo." Was the single-breathed response as Reno stopped rubbing Cloud's head for a moment and gripped his hair.

"That's right, but that doesn't matter now, it's not part of the story."

"I guess…so wait let me get this straight; because Zack had mako in his system too he passed it onto you? He failed to mention this to me."

"I don't doubt it." Cloud responded. "In any case there isn't really much to tell. He was my first time, and we did it more for…I don't know if 'fun' is the word but it wasn't anything to do with being together. We had a closeness though, and he was really gentle. I still don't know how some of his mako got into my body, but it was probably from exchanging saliva and other things… When we were finished I got up to go clean myself up and next thing I knew I was lying in a hospital bed and it was three hours later."

"Wow, Zack must have wanted to saw off his own dick in shame."

Cloud chuckled reluctantly. Reno description of Zack's reaction was perfect. "Yeah. I had to stop him actually. We had sex one more time after that, with a condom. I didn't collapse the second time, but I could still feel that some of his mako had gotten into my body again."

"So let me this straight; the reason you were able to move those crates the first day I met you was because you have mako in your blood stream."

"Yep."

Reno laughed, "Dude, you're a machine!" he punching him lightly in the stomach and then entwined his arms around the other mans shoulders. "I only wish I could be a little more like you!"

"Reno….!" Cloud grumbled, semi-wrestling the other man off of him, semi-hugging him back.

"Cloud! Reno!" a voice chorused from downstairs. "I'm going to start preparing dinner soon! Cloud make sure you've filled in those delivery slips before you eat. We need to file them by tomorrow!"

"Shit!" the blonde muttered.

"Ahaha, you naughty delivery boy, you!" Reno teased.

"Would you like both of your arms to be dysfunctional?" was the grave response.

-

"Clooooooooooooudy." Reno sang upon receiving no response to his previous calls. With a few minutes left until dinner, the ex-SOLDIER was trying to cram in any extra work he could manage.

A task that the red-head was trying to make impossible.

"King Striiiiiiiiiiiiiiiify."

"If you continue to piss me off I'm going to rip your intestines out and shove them down your throat," the blonde fumed.

"Ah, his true colours show," Reno whispered, "And I'm not _trying_ to piss you off, I want you to entertain me."

"I'm trying to work, Reno, could you think about something else to entertain yourself for a little bit?"

"What is it you want me to think about?"

"Aside from quitting being a Turk, taking up a proper occupation, changing your attitude, giving up smoking, drinking, fighting, being generally angry, lying, and irritating,….in-fact just stopping being a Turk would cut it all…"

Reno laughed, "Sorry, but it ain't gonna happen."

"You like being a Turk?" Cloud gave up with his work and threw down his pencil. He stood and walked to where the other man was, once again, lounging on his sofa.

"The pay's good." Reno said back simply.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Cloud exasperated, hands on hips.

"And what you look like naked." Reno smiled cheekily as Cloud boxed him around the ears and then shoved him to the side so that he could sit beside the red-head who instantly snuggled into him.

"No but seriously I couldn't ever be anything but a Turk."

"Zack mentioned that to me." Cloud mused and then glanced toward the other man, "But don't you ever want anything else?"

"…Well I suppose in some ways I've wondered what it would be like to live in your shoes. To have a little family."

"A family? That doesn't sound like me?"

"What are you talkin' about? What with Tifa and the kids you guys look just like one."

"If I'm meant to be the father then I'm one awfully bad one."

"See Mr. Doom and Gloom, once more all you can do is cause yourself strife! See, that was a pun, a play on words; you may laugh."

"It wasn't even remotely funny."

Reno barred his teeth, but then smirked, "And I was trying so hard."

"You really do confuse me sometimes, I can't figure out if you're a genius or an idiot."

"Bite me bitch." Reno stuck out his tongue so Cloud bit it. "Ow!" the Turk drew back, and then grinned. "I didn't mean it literally, you sadist chocobo-head!"

"Quit sticking your tongue out at me," Cloud huffed, "or I'll make you swallow it."

"Sure are feeling violent, aren't we Strifey? I wonder if that has anything to do with the deep psychological scarring that your name has cause-"

Cloud broke him off with a swift kiss before he drew back, "You talk far too much."

"Wow…I didn't think I would ever warm to anyone telling me that."

"You must hear it a lot. Considering that you don't know how to close your mouth." The blonde crossed his arms, and he watched Reno prickle slightly and draw away with narrowed eyes.

"Well, I'm just the opposite of you; and that's just the way it's always gotta be."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "What are you spewing now?"

Reno leaned in, and fiddled with one of the blonde's spikes, "If you are blonde, I am red, if you are quiet, I am loud, if you are blue-eyed, I am green, if you are sad, I have to be flamboyant. Ever since the first day I met you it's been a battle to contradict everything you are. We've always been different but I wanted to push that to the extremes. It was an ambition, a need, I wanted to complete you. I wanted to mirror you by being the complete opposite, because I wanted you to want something that I had, because I didn't want someone like you pitying me."

"…Reno?"

"It doesn't even make sense…but opposites _do _attract." Reno shrugged, "I always felt so pathetic inside that I wanted to grasp back my child-like arrogance and be someone different from who I felt like I had become. I had everybody fooled for so long until now…"

"Reno…" The blue-eyed man felt sadness lick down his spine, and he spoke hesitantly "I heard from Rufus that the man who was responsible for your injury was a guy called Mizuki…What does he have to do with you?"

Cloud was shocked by the reaction; Reno's face drained, and it was as if his skin instantly became cold and clammy. "I…uh…"

The smaller man pulled away from him slightly, as if anxious to suddenly escape.

"Hey, what's with you? Reno…Reno!"

Reno just shook his head, and then nodded, then shook it again. "I hate that man…"

"What…?"

"With all my soul, I hate that man…" the Turk's eyes flashed dangerously, his arms hugged tightly around his chest as if to hold himself together, "and if I could, I would break him in every possible way…I would kill him in the most painful way imaginable."

"What are you talking about?"

Reno growled suddenly, "Scum like that deserves to die! And I fucking LET HIM GO! How could I do that?"

Cloud quickly leaned forward and, taking up Reno, held him in his arms, "It's okay. Don't worry. No one blames you." He paused, the older man looked like he was falling apart but Cloud could feel another question burning his tongue already and could do nothing to stop it slipping out. "Reno, does that man have anything to do…with why you froze up yesterday…in bed?"

Reno was silent, as he leaned his head into the crook of Clouds collarbone, and finally muttered, "No, don't worry…"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Reno murmured into Cloud's skin.

Cloud slowly stroked his hair. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you so upset."

"I ain't upset."

"Yes you are…"

"…"

Cloud unconsciously tightened his arms, and Reno slowly rubbed his head further into Cloud's chest.

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm fine."

"I didn't mean to bring up painful things for you."

"I know you didn't." Reno was silent for a moment.

There was a long pause, and then suddenly the sereneness was broken by the shattering ring of the telephone which erupted in desperate pleas to be picked up.

Cloud was hesitant to answer, but Reno had already detangled himself from the other man and was looking at him expectantly. Despite the conversation they had just been having he looked calm and collected. Cloud, finally convinced that the Turk wasn't going to self destruct, rose, and went to his desk and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Reno."

Cloud blinked at the soft female voice, and turning, he indicated to Reno that it was for him. The red-head gave him a quizzical look got up and taking the phone put it to his ear.

"Hello, this is Reno." He said into the speaker, but there was no response.

Cloud however could hear the person on the other side of the line smile, and then there was a soft click, and then continuous beeping.

Reno blinked, and looked at the phone as he drew it away, "that's weird… they hung up."

Cloud frowned, "Maybe they got cut off."

"Yeah, maybe, well whatever." Reno shrugged, "Maybe the company was checking up on me."

"Quite possibly." Cloud replaced the phone, just as Tifa's voice called down the hall.

"Dinner's ready!"

-

'_Cloud's watching me...'_

Reno blinked, his eyes caught the blonde's own for a moment, before he looked to the other side of the table.

'_He thinks that I'm going to go suicidal again...I have a little more control __than that... I have to show the idiot that I'm not about to throw myself in front of the next lorry...Normal conversation, that's what I need to make...'_

Looking down at his plate he was surprised to find it nearly empty, which was odd considering that normally he ate very little.

'_Wow...this tastes good.'_

"Tifa…" Reno put down his chopsticks, and looking to the pretty woman opposite him, "have you ever thought of turning your bar into a restaurant?"

Tifa looked up at him with mild surprise, "No, I haven't, why?"

Reno grinned, "Cus your cooking is great! If you did convert, we Turks would use your place as our base point!"

"And scare away all of the other customers?" Cloud quietly finished his mouth full.

'_Was that small joke I heard from my brave King Spikyness the third?'_

"We aren't that hideous!" Reno stuck out his tongue, but upon remembering the way Cloud had bitten it last time, retracted it sharply before it was snipped in two. He did, however, continue with his speech of 'outrage' at Cloud's comment as it seemed an appropriate way of showing that he was actually alright "As a matter of a fact woman like red-heads! So take that!"

"How would you know that?" Tifa raised an elegant eyebrow.

Reno snorted, "Ok, well, At least I know men do! Plus I got loads of chicks after me! I have too many to choose from"

"In your dreams." Cloud muttered.

"And your nightmares." Reno grinned. Until he felt a very sharp kick from under the table and had to suppress a large yelp before biting hard on his bottom lip.

Cloud continued to eat heedlessly.

"Violent little bugger." Reno mumbled under his breath, aware that the other man would probably be able to hear him.

"Ne Ne, Tifa..." Denzel suddenly spoke out, "It's been bothering me but where am I going to be sleeping tonight?"

"Ah, I didn't think about that. You'll be needin' your bed back won't you kid?" Reno bit his lip.

'_We've had sex in the bed....'_

"Denzel you are going to be sleeping in the upstairs sitting room for a bit with Marlene. The Christmas specials will be on so, while Marlene is staying, you guys can stay up and watch them. But not too late, kay?"

"Yay!" Marlene grinned, "Thank you Tifa!"

"Thanks," Denzel agreed.

"As for you Reno you can continue to sleep in Cloud's room."

Cloud's cheeks went a faint red, and Reno laughed.

"Won't be much sleepin' involved…" he muttered, before once again receiving a hard and well-aimed kick under the table.

'_Yep, some things never changed.'_

"Still, I'm going to have to get better soon or the kid will never get his bed back."

"Don't feel rushed into getting better." Cloud told him.

"You know I'm surprised you guys haven't shot me yet!" the red-head sang happily looking down at his plate as he picked up his chopsticks again, "I have been living with you for how many days straight now!"

"Why would we shoot you?" Tifa asked innocently. She paused then added, "Poison is much more affective…and harder to trace."

Reno choked on the food he had just brought to his lips, and hit his hand to his chest to dislodge it from his wind pipe where it has settled as an unwanted guest. "There is seriously something about being in this house that makes me just choke, you know?" he said finally. "I think that it may be my body trying to defend itself."

"Would explain a lot." Tifa grinned, "Don't worry; we aren't going to kill you."

"We would never hear the end of it from Rufus…" Cloud muttered into his plate, followed by a snort of laughter from Tifa, and Reno cackling.

"Nah, I doubt he would notice I'm gone."

"I'm sure the absence of annoying sound, and the colour red would alert him that something is out of place…or maybe he'll just think that, at last, mercy has been given to him."

Reno grumbled, "Rufus doesn't understand the meaning of mercy. You should see how hard he works us…"

"The pay is good though?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah, but when do we get the time to spend it?" Reno asked, and then smiled, "Though, I do get through mine pretty quick."

"You have an expensive taste in Sake." Tifa shrugged, "I'm not surprised."

"Sake isn't the only thing I buy." Reno muttered, and then grinned, "Smokes are good too."

Marlene giggled, "Smoke smells funny."

"That it does." Reno ruffled her hair, "When I was your age I was already addicted to it."

"Already, that's not possible." Tifa tut-tutted.

Reno laughed, "My dad smoked! But only the real high class stuff, you know?" Reno smirked suddenly, "Drove my Mum right up the wall because she couldn't get the smell out of the curtains…that smoke…" Reno was silent for a moment, gazing off into space, and Cloud and Tifa exchanged glances.

'_Shit no! Must not let them worry about me!'_

"In any case, it's about time you and I got to bed, Cloudy-Woudy," he grinned, "Don't want to miss the ride do we?"

Another kick.

"What ride are you going on?" Denzel asked, confused, and Reno patted him on the head.

"For my safety, I'm not going to answer that," he responded.

-

_Who would have guessed that such joy could be brought from a hobby that involved you freezing? The snow man was a meter tall, armed with a hat and coat, stone buttons and smile, and a carrot stick._

_He stood back and grinned, proud of his work._

"_The nose is wonky." A voice breathed in his ear causing him to leap a foot in the air in surprise. _

_Startled, the boy looked around only to be swept up in the arms of the voice who had spoken. Long, warm arms, the fresh smell of cigarettes and whiskey with that comforting twang of aftershave were all he could register at first._

"_Long time no see, Reno-boyo! Merry Christmas."_

_Reno whooped with joy, his arms intertwining around the man holding him. His father had finally come home._

-

Reno opened his eyes with a start and stared up at the ceiling trying to regain his breath.

'_Damn, it's been a while since I had that dream…'_he thought, relaxing back into the pillows. Suddenly there was a slight movement to the left, and the Turk's senses twitched as he looked over to the side of his bed. He was with someone? Who was that in his bed? Who had he brought home with him tonight…and how drunk had he been to show a random person where his house was? Wait…this wasn't even his bed! He wasn't even in his house! Where the hell was he?

'_O__k, stay calm Reno…if you can just figure out where your clothes are, I'm sure you can sneak away no damage done…and don't forget to check all credit cards, ID cards, and files, money, keys are still in there proper places and have not been touched …then depending on what the person looks like leave your number or not for her…if it is a her…right? Or is it a guy? Must have been pretty hot if it was a guy…O shit…I can't remember! Take a look! ... Oh…right…'_

One look at the spiky blonde hair, that stuck unceremoniously out from the depths of a pillow where Cloud appeared to be attempting to drown himself in the cotton, told Reno all that he needed to know.

It was the weirdest feeling in the world, that warm glow that erupted somewhere in his chest and extended toward the furthest outer rims of his body. It was a little like that gleeful feeling he got every time he had out-smarted someone…but somehow, this was softer…

Sighing contentedly, he rolled over slightly to where his new lover had once more shifted and was letting his face reach oxygen.

"You're such a kitten," Reno stroked his hair gently, "and I'm definitely going to tell the whole of Shinra." He kissed him on the forehead, then rolled the other direction and clambered out of the bed.

Feeling his way across the floor, he grabbed a pair of boxers and a track suits to pull on. Despite the fact they had said they weren't going to, the pair had ended up having sex again, and Reno could feel his heart flying slightly at the thought, but now he needed his nightly fix of alcohol or nicotine... which would be interesting considering Tifa had thrown all of his cigarettes away. If he couldn't get hold of either then he would have to find a substitute...

Having successfully found his way into the kitchen, Reno had just attacked the fridge in boredom when the light was turned on and a figure loomed in the doorway.

Reno removed his head from the fridge with a couple of carrot sticks still sticking out of his mouth.

Tifa raised an eyebrow, "Midnight munchies?" she asked.

Reno swallowed after a series of chewing and swallowing that seemed to take far too long, and be far too loud. "Something like that…I was more bored than anything."

"Has Cloud gone to sleep?"

"Yeah,"

"Like an angel when he sleeps isn't he?"

Reno considered his statement for a minute, "I thought he more resembled some sort of baby animal to be honest…like a puppy."

"Yeah, that too." Tifa's grin widened, "Sleep in the nude, do you Reno?"

"Uh…?" Reno's eyes nearly popped out of his skull, "say what?"

"Only, it's the safest assumption I can come to…considering once again you are wearing Clouds boxers…and his track suit."

Reno looked down and swore, "Shit, they were the first things I picked up from the floor."

"Got busy quickly then?"

"What…?!"

"Nothing!" Tifa laughed prettily, and then turning she walked to the chest of drawers and opened it.

Reno was staring at her wide-eyed as she turned back and threw a packet at him. He read the label and nearly crumbled. "My smokes!" So they hadn't been thrown away? Tifa was a Goddess!

"Have a quick smoke as I need those carrots for lunch tomorrow," she said as he fumbled for the lighter she then threw at him, and lit up his roll.

"Oh…that's wonderful…"

"As wonderful as Cloud?"

"What…?!"

"Nothing." Tifa went to the bar and sat down, watching Reno with large, brown eyes, almost curious.

Reno looked at her anxiously as he blew out the fumes, "You don't mind right?"

"I work in a bar…" She reminded him, and he smiled and continued.

"Well as long it doesn't bother you."

"It sticks you know…the smell." She ruffled her nose, "Cloud doesn't like it all that much either, so I try to make sure the smoke from the bar doesn't get into the house."

"Yeah." Reno blew out then stubbed the roll into his palm, "You know what, I don't need this," he handed her the packet. "Give 'em to the next guy looking like death warmed over who enters your bar. He may really appreciate it, yah know?"

"I'll keep that in mind." She said, catching them, and then putting them back in the drawer. Well at least Reno knew where they were now in-case he changed his mind on being noble.

Tifa smiled, "I'm glad."

"Huh? 'bout?"

"That it's you."

"Whaaat?"

"Before I would have been surprised, you know, confused…but now, I'm just glad."

"Tifa," Reno said flat out, "You're saying some seriously weird stuff. Tell me truthfully…are you drunk?"

Tifa laughed, "No, but would you like a drink?" She passed him a beer, which he inspected carefully, and almost suspiciously.

"Is it poisoned?"

"Don't be silly."

Reno shrugged, dropped his guard and took a sip…well, at least if he died now he could safely say that he died while he was in Cloud's pants! Reno smirked evilly at the thought.

"I was talking about you and Cloud being a couple. I was saying I was glad it was you."

Oh, how truly evil Tifa was to wait so perfectly for that right moment when he had just poured the liquid down his throat and was susceptible to choking Oh…that woman's smile said it all.

Reno spurted out the beer like a waterfall, and turned to her with a look of complete disbelief, "You have got to be fucking with me."

That gleeful little smirk elongated, "No, no, that's Cloud."

"Ah!" Reno jumped back, "She's suggesting I'm gay with Cloud again!"

"She has a name."

"A name!?"

"Yes a name!?"

"What is this name, foul wench!?" Reno spat again, playfully jumping back a few steps, his shoulder stinging slightly from the movement.

"Tifa."

"Tifa you say?"

"Yes, Tifa."

"Well…_Tifa_ you dare to suggest that I…_I_ am _gay _with _Cloud?!_"

"Oh come, come. I heard it all for myself, that moaning and all."

"YOU WERE LISTENING!"

"Of course not! You just make so much noise! Now shut up! Three children are trying to sleep upstairs."

"Who's the third supposed to be?" Reno wrinkled his noise, "Not Cloud, because that would make me a pedo."

"Ah, so you admit it."

"Wait, I thought you said you already-"

Tifa giggled as she danced out of the room, "Good night, Reno!"

"Hey! Come back here! Hey! Explain yourself! DAMN WOMAN!"

Reno growled and finally gave in.

'_She just gave__ me her blessing…didn't she? Weird woman'_

And thus ended the day Reno decided once and for all, he would never ever understand Tifa Lockhart…

…and he was never going to even try.

-

When Cloud woke he instantly felt the warmth of a body pressed against his own. He sighed and, without opening his eyes, ran his hands along his partner's back.

"Morning, King Spiky." He felt that back vibrate as the sound was produced.

"Morning, slave," he grunted back.

There was a low growl that felt like a miniature earthquake vibrating the bed. Then; "I think I preferred you moody and silent…." Cloud opened his eyes as he felt Reno shift, and the two ended up looking at each other straight in the face.

"You smell of smoke," Cloud wrinkled his nose.

"I only had half…" Reno moaned and whined as Cloud moved away from him and then, deciding it was too cold and shuffled back in. Reno snuggled in even tighter, and Cloud heaved a sigh of complaint at the Turk getting so comfy again.

"We need to get up."

"Do we?" Reno muttered.

"Yes…" Cloud said into his hair.

"Do you think…we can somehow take the bed with us?"

"…I'm not sure that's physically possible."

Reno was silent for a minute, "Well sometimes I'm not sure it's physically possible for you to wave that gigantic sword around…so maybe we can work something out."

"I don't think so." Cloud chuckled slightly.

Reno snickered in return, then rolled and landed lightly out of the bed, "Bad luck then…" He muttered before turning, and excusing himself from the room and going into the bathroom.

Cloud stayed where he was for a moment, still managing to hold on to the nice feeling of being in the bed before he was forced to leave it.

It didn't last long.

Soon he was up and waiting for the Turk to get out of the shower, cursing silently that he had let Reno go first. Eventually Reno rolled into the room, fully dressed, with a towel on his head, "Mah! That was very nice!"

"…take your damn time, why don'tcha." Cloud said, before going into the bathroom. He heard Reno snort just as the red-head disappeared, "Will do…"

-

Breakfast was a sticky matter. Once more Reno had been forced to slave away and prove his worth in the kitchen. Now he was sitting opposite Tife and Cloud, with two chibi's on either side feeling somewhat in-closed and trapped.

"So, how did you sleep last night?" Tifa asked, whistling innocently as Cloud raised his head.

"Very well Tifa! As you should know! You were listening!" Reno chimed happily before the blonde could get a word in sideways.

First kick of the day…and from Tifa's high-heels no less. Which was strange, considering the woman normally only had thick-soled boots on.

Marlene looked up at Reno, "Are you alright Reno-san? You've gone very red."

Reno nodded, biting his lip hard, and leaned into Denzel's side, "Hey, kiddo, word to the wise…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't piss woman off…ever," he said, "because they sure as hell know where to kick….and how to aim.

Cloud raised an eyebrow at the mutterings, "Are you teaching Denzel vile things?"

"Not at all!" Reno grinned straightening, "Just teaching him a thing or two about women in the vain hope that he won't follow the example of his father figure."

Kick number two…at least it was to the other shin.

"It sure smells of smoke in here this morning." Tifa sniffed the air, "I wonder who's been having one? Reno?"

"Why does thou put the sole blame on me when you already know the answer?!"

"Do I?"

"Yes! You met with me last night! And we parted ways, I content the other with your blessing of my partnership milady!"

'_Oooh! Why did I get kicked for that?! Does she not want the others to know she allowed me…stupid bint should have told me sooner!'_

"Tifa let you have a smoke? When was this" Cloud asked, frowning.

"Last night, I slipped out of bed around two…"

"I didn't notice you get out…"

"You wouldn't! You were fast asleep like a puppy when I left! It was so heartbreaking to leave you in that big bed all by your loneso- ow!"

Reno gasped, damn! He kicks hard!

"Reno?" Tifa raised an eyebrow, "you okay?"

"Bit myself…" Reno said at last.

"Ooh, I see." Tifa raised an eyebrow, "I heard that lots of people who can't coordinate their mouths properly when they speak bite themselves."

"Because that's your hobby…isn't it?" Reno smiled.

"Huh? Biting myself?"

"No, listening."

Kick.

'_Crap I really should think things through before I start speaking.'_

"Oh Cloud, you have some lemon on the side of your mouth." Tifa pointed out kindly at Cloud who smiled thanks and dabbed it off.

"Mah mah, it's because your pancakes are so sweet Cloud eats them so fast Reno." She smiled.

Reno grinned as once more his own suicidal mouth opened and began to spew the words that would sign his death certificate, "It's not the only thing of mine that he likes to eat…though the other is salty…. OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!"

'_Hello Pain! You are my constant companion! We should go out some time, you me, and Cloud…it would be a right laugh'_

'What's wrong Reno? Bit your tongue again?" Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"I was talking about my Soy sauce udon meal!" It took all of Reno's effort not to grab his leg and cry.

"I never doubted it." Cloud said eating, Tifa just smirked.

'_Devil's spawn the both of them…I'll have my revenge.'_

"Reno-san, what are you three talking about?" Marlene asked, with huge innocent eyes.

'_Ca__rpe deim…seize the fucking day! HA HA HA HA!'_

"Well you see Cloud and Tifa think of themselves as brother and sister! One's nosey enough to listen into the affairs of the other because they want to hook them up with a nice person, and the other has just got to tell their former that they just doesn't swing that way, nor are they into incest, and the other's just jealous…well that's what he told me."

Bang!

"OW!"

"OW!"

"Tifa! Are you alright? Did I just kick you!?"

"Yes…oooh, did I get you too?"

"Wait, why were you kicking…?"

Reno was laughing from where he had pulled his chair back in time, his head was thrown back, and he was clapping his hands, "Oh how revenge is sweet!"

"Why you…" Cloud stopped dead, "O MY GOD WHAT IS THAT!"

"Huh?"

Reno turned, and fell of his chair.

"RAT!" Tifa screamed jumping out of the way as Reno watched Cloud grab the plate and throw it at the offending creature.

"Miiiiissed!" Reno giggled as Cloud turned and grabbed one of the massive kitchen knives, "Where is it!?

"Run ratty run!" Reno taunted.

"I hate rats!" Cloud called angrily as Marlene screamed jumping onto her chair as the long tailed creature ran through her legs.

Denzel was laughing, "Cool!"

"Not cool! Dirty!" Cloud pulled back as the thing approached him, "Do NOT come near me!"

Reno laughed even more as he closed the kitchen sink door. He had just emptied a small cardboard box from washing machine pellets and was wielding it now. With one quick swoop he went down and scooped up the creature in the container, closing the lid with expertise.

"Got it, got it…you can calm down." He said as a high pitched squeaking erupted out in the box, and Reno winced, "Doesn't sound happy…does it?"

"How am I not surprised?" Cloud whispered, and then stiffened as Reno approached him with the box.

"Want to finally face your fears…Cloudy-Woudy?"

"Come near me now with that and I'll rip your arms off!"

"…How violent you are when provoked." Reno mused.

"Is everything alright?"

Reno in turn stopped dead, and twisted on the spot only to find a pair of red eyes staring at me, "I was passing in the neighbourhood and I heard screaming…" Vincent Valentine's voice said beneath the cloak.

"AH!" Reno dropped the box, "Since when you do you ever pass through anywhere!" he shouted.

"The rat!" Marlene screamed as the creature escaped and scurried across the floor.

Cloud who had been roaring with laughter had now jumped onto the counter top, "NOT AGAIN!"

Vincent raised an elegant eyebrow, "Rat problem?"

"Who gives a crap about the rat!?" Reno cried "How did you get here! You didn't even come through the door!"

"Hey, Reno, ready to face your fears?" Cloud said weakly from where he was squatting in safety.

"Screw off!" Reno called, grabbed the box, and lunged at the rat again. "Me and my good friend are getting out of this zoo!"

"What about this house resembles a zoo?" Vincent asked as Reno successfully caught the fluff ball, got bitten, and dropped in into the box.

"It's full of freaking weird animal species! And the rat doesn't belong to it!" He answered before getting up and diving for the door. He dashed up the stairs as fast as he could, cradling the box in his arms.

"WAIT RENO! DON'T TAKE THE RAT UPSTAIRS!"

Cloud called after him.

"I'LL THROW IT OUT THE WINDOW OR SOMETHING!"

Reno shouted back, disappearing from view with his new ratty friend squealing in the box, his shins so bruised you could probably call him a cripple and his breakfast lying unfinished on the table….

But hell! It beat Vincent Valentine scary eyes any day!

-

**And That's it. Just a warning; this chapter is meant to be the 'calm' before a 'strom.' Hint hint, there will be angst soon….glorious, wonderful angst!**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mwuhahaha! An update! Finally! Sorry for the delay I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. It's quite a strange one with several turn of events, so please think of it as the brewing of a storm! **

**Just a few notes – My beta mentioned my use '-san' after the names, and how it's a little strange considering that the characters are not Japanese, or 'Wutan' in a sense. I do appreciate that, however I used '-San' in earlier chapters and therefore wish to stay constant. I hope that it doesn't bother people to much (if it does I'll change it.)**

**A big thank you to ****Etrix**** who beta read this chapter for me. I honestly wouldn't know where I would be without you, so THANKS!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters, but I do own this plot bunny…attempt to take the plot bunny and it may jump you, as it is not to dissimilar from the albino rabbit in Monty Python. **

**Enjoy!**

-

Reno sighed sitting up in the bed as he gave out large yawn. He blinked wearily and, arching over, stretched his back in a rather cat-like fashion, allowing a small groan to rumble in his chest.

Sunlight was streaming in through the windows and his lover was lying peacefully beside him, still dozing despite his movement. Reno shuffled over and leaned over the sleeping blond. "Cloudy, time to get up."

There was a grunt in response.

"Come on, my love! It's a beautiful day, birds are swaying, trees are singing." Reno paused at this comment, sure that there was something amiss, but unable to pinpoint it. After a moment's thought he gave up with a shrug and poked Cloud in the ribs. "Cloudy?"

Cloud rolled away, refusing point blank to surface from the warm cocooning haven of bed cloth.

Reno grinned, nudging him again and feeling his lover shift and hide down deeper until only a few defiant strands of blond hair remained visible. With a small chuckle, the red-head got out of the bed, climbing over his lover as he did.

"Ok, ok, I'll get into the shower first…see you in a minute." He leaned down and kissed him gently through the exposed hair and getting a small mew of thanks.

'_He's adorable__,'_

Reno thought as he opened the bathroom door.

'_A__nd he's all mine._'

He smiled gently at the thought. He had been doing that a lot lately and it was all because of Cloud, with maybe a small dose of Tifa and the brats.

He stripped off his T-shirt and ran his hands through his hair. The feel of it made him sneer in distaste.

'_I need to wash it.' _

He took great pride in his hair, and hated it beyond belief when anything interfered with its magnificence—anything being grease, dirt, sweat, and other hair-polluting things. He'd grown even more protective of it since Cloud had confessed that he loved the way it felt on his skin.

He slipped his thumbs down to the elastic of his track bottoms but, before he could undress himself any further, he became aware of the sound of running water. _'Did we leave the shower on yesterday?' _Reno mused wondered. He reached out his hand and opened the door to take a look inside the cubicle.

There stood Vincent Valentine, fully clothed and armoured, standing under the water stream. Staring directly forward into the wall.

"I must wash away my sin–"

"_Aaah_!" Reno slammed the door shut and backed away, screaming, "_Cloud_!"

"What are you making so much noise about?" A sleepy, and rather ruffled, Cloud padded across the floor of the room and snuggled up behind Reno, wrapping his arms around the red-head's waist.

Reno could only point to the shower cubicle with shaking hands as the water continued to run. "Valentine…made a house call…"

Cloud raised an eyebrow, arching his neck around to look at Reno's face. When the red-head made no motion to show that he was joking the blond untangled himself from Reno and put out his hand to open the door of the shower. He glanced in. The stall was quite empty, the water was not running and it was perfectly dry. There was no sign of usage at all

Reno stared quizzically at it for a second, then turned to the sink and splashed some water across his face, "What the hell was that…?" He asked himself as Cloud looked worriedly over his shoulder.

"Reno?"

"Sorry…I think I need some fresh air…Seeing things."

"Why don't you go downstairs?" Cloud gave Reno another quick hug and pulled away, a careful and concerned smile on his face. "Get some water and breakfast in you. You can have a shower after."

Reno nodded in agreement and dressed himself carefully before leaving the room, muttering quietly to himself.

He met Tifa at the kitchen doorway. She was making tea, looking bright and bouncy despite the fact that it was early. "Morning Reno," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Mornin' Tifa," he muttered back, going past her.

"We've got the exterminator in again looking for any more rats. He's out and about, ok?"

"Sure, sure…" Reno waved his hand, imagining a Vincent Valentine look-alike sitting at the kitchen table cutting small rats in half.

"_Don't mind me…I'm just doing my job…exterminating…"_

"Figures that Cloud would have hired you…" Reno muttered and blinked the disturbing image out of his brain.

"You alright?"

"Yes, yes, Sorry, I was imagining what the exterminator looked like."

"Oh? And what was that then?"

"Like your gun-wielding, red-wearing, trigger-happy, demon friend whose name shall not be mentioned in my presence."

Tifa laughed hard, "Vincent isn't–"

"–whose _name_ shall_ not_ be mentioned in _my presence._" Reno cut in and the woman shook her head and continued.

"Well, _he _isn't here, as far as I know, unless he's stalking you."

"Ha-ha" Reno coughed out a nervous laugh and looked over his shoulder. "That's a really creepy thought," he mumbled much to Tifa's amusement.

"He's really not that bad." She defended the gunman, knowing it was useless against the Turk.

"We shall stop talking about _him_ now."

"Alright, alright, you're such a baby." Tifa shook her head with a chuckle and Reno smiled.

He went to the fridge, "So do you want me to make breakfast?"

"Oooh! Yes, please!" Tifa said, "You're quite the popular chef around here."

Reno smirked, sticking his nose in the air, "Yeah well, what can I say?" He ran a hand through his hair. "Anyway I'll just get some eggs…" He opened the fridge door and stopped to stare inside.

The bright red eyes of Vincent Valentine stared back at him. The man was squatting in the ice box that was now empty of most of the foods it should have contained. In fact, it held _only_ the red-cloaked figure who fit perfectly in the rectangle. His arms tilted in chicken wing-like angles as he knitted a long baby-blue scarf. "This is innocence to atone for my–"

Reno slammed the door shut… then leaned against it so that it couldn't open.

"Something wrong Reno? Did the cheese go mouldy in the back?"

"…Something like that…" Reno muttered, before opening the door a crack and looking into it to see it once more stocked with foods of all kinds, and emo-vampire free.

'_I must have eaten something weird…_' He leant in to retrieve some eggs from the shelf, keeping a wary eye out for the possible re-appearance of tall and creepy. From behind him he heard the door open, and Tifa, who had been whistling happily, stop in surprise.

"Ah Vincent! What brings you here?"

"Reno/"

"He's just over there!"

There was a splat as the eggs fell to the floor, and Reno whirled around to be faced with the eyes that featured in most of his fears.

"What are you doing here!? What do you want!?" He shouted stepping back.

"I'm here for you. You're coming with me."

"Stay back!" Reno attempted to squash himself into the fridge, and only succeeded in knocking more eggs to the ground, and bursting a carton of milk.

Vincent's eyes burned like hot coals, "For our crimes, here is redemption–."

"–_Cloud!"_

-

Reno sat bolt upright in bed, gasping for air with all his might, his eyes pivoting around desperately as he tried to get his bearings. It was dark, but the moonlight was spilling through the window enough to tell Reno exactly where he was.

In Cloud's room.

Relaxing back he breathed out, "Thank God…It was just a dream." He felt his spine, which had been rigid, relax as he fell back against his pillow and let himself sink into the sheets, happy that he was once more in the world of reality.

'_Just a stupid dream…'_

Taking another relaxed, and somewhat better-humoured glance around the room, he caressed Cloud's sleeping form with his eyes, then tucked himself deep under the covers and nodded Vincent good night.

…

'_Wait a fucking minute!'_

Eyes opened, stunned and freaked, as he turned once more to the form of Valentine who lay still as a plank on his back, fully clothed and over the covers, staring up at the ceiling. Slowly, the ex-Turk turned his head and looked directly into Reno's eyes, "It isn't a dream…"

-

"Holy _shit_!" Reno sat bolt upright once more, his neck tensing painfully as he gave himself the wake-from-nightmare equivalent to whip lash. Despite the pain he glanced around wildly for the ex-Turk. When he didn't see him standing in the corners of anything the red-head threw the covers up to check that he was, in-fact, utterly alone in the bed once and for all.

"What are you doing?"

"AH!" Reno turned sharply his neck cricking in angry defiance at another sudden movement, but he breathed out in relief as he saw the sleepy but curious face of his lover, looking at him from where he sat cross-legged on the bed next to him.

"Oh Cloud, it's you…oh…" Reno breathed out, "I just had the weirdest dream ever!" he said, now fully satisfied that he was awake.

Cloud raised an eyebrow, and continued to stare at him in silence.

Reno fearing the following silence began to wonder that maybe his earlier analogy had been mistaken. He was just looking around the room in search of his nightmare again when Cloud spoke.

"Yes…you were groaning Vincent's name a lot, care to explain?"

Reno froze up, and then lost it as he went bright red, "It's nothing like that!"

"It sure as hell sounded like that."

"It was a nightmare! A nightmare!"

"A kinky nightmare?"

"Cloud! No!"

"Were you getting raped or something? Only…you sounded like you were enjoying it…"

"NO!" Reno threw himself at Cloud pinning him down on the bed. Before he could even think about his actions he leaned down and kissed Cloud hard on the lips before breaking off and staring at him directly in his bright blue eyes. "You are the only man for me, Cloud…" There was a stunned and romantic pause and then the Turk added, "You and several other guys I've slept with." He grinned teasingly and Cloud gave a mock gasp.

"Whore!" Cloud rolled on top of him, grinning despite his words.

"I resent that comment!" Reno stated back, "I'm a Turk."

"Same thing."

"No it's not!"

"We both know it is!"

"Rufus will know of your treachery!" Reno said and then gave a small moan as Cloud nipped him gently in the neck.

"What treachery Reno, I've always been apposed to the Turks." He whispered sexily as he slipped his hand down Reno's boxers.

"Fair enough…" The Red head tiled his hips upward welcomingly with a small groan, "But what are you doing awake anyway? Were you watching me sleep, you scary person, you!"

Cloud growled, and then answered with a grin that could satisfy the devil "I just came back from my religious cult meeting and we've decided to massacre red heads…did I mention Vincent is the leader?"

"NOOOO!" Reno called in mock despair. "He haunts my dreams! And now my reality too–"

That's when the scream sounded through the house.

-

Cloud who was pinning Reno down stared into his lover's eyes, shock spreading across his face as Marlene's screams continued to chorus down the corridor. Then both of them were on their feet running toward the source of the sound. Tifa, who was closer to the room, had already arrived but they came through the door only moments after her to see Denzel trying to calm Marlene. She was sitting up in her make-shift camp bed, her hands clamped hard against her eyes and calling out in fear.

"Marlene! Marlene!" Tifa was by her side in an instant. She gripped the young girl's shoulders, "It's ok, Marlene!"

Cloud was there an instant later, and had scooped up the crying girl in his arms. He held her tightly to his chest, rocking her. The screaming immediately subsided and the girl began to sob hard into his shoulder instead.

'_What on earth happened?'_ he wondered as Reno went to Denzel who was still sitting on the floor, quite shaken and terrified.

The Turk kneeled down next to him. "Do you know what happened?"

"No…she woke me…by the time I got to her she was already like that."

Reno cast his eyes around the room and then smiled gently, "Ok, don't worry," he patted Denzel on the head, "you did the best you could."

"…" Denzel looked to the floor and nodded.

Marlene's heart-wrenching sobs had mostly subsided by this point, and had been replaced by steady hiccups. Cloud was stroked her hair. "What's wrong Marlene? What happened?"

Marlene quivered, and then responded in a shaky voice, "There was a face at the window…"

"At the window?" Tifa turned and went to look out of it; there was no sign of anyone.

"It had blood all around it, and it was grinning…like a skull… and it kept saying 'let me in, let me in'…"

"It was a bad dream Marlene…" Cloud hushed her, "there is no one there I promise. Look we are on the second storey."

Marlene continued to whimper slightly, but finally nodded a shaky agreement, and was passed to Tifa who hugged her tightly.

"Come on Marlene, I'll sleep with you guys tonight. Come on…come into my room. I think a long cuddle in that massive double bed is in order." Tifa took Denzel's hand, and led him and Marlene into her room. She sent Cloud and Reno an apologetic look, "I've let them watch too many scary movies," she said then disappeared.

Cloud was silent for a moment, just as Reno let out a large breath, as if he had been holding it for a long time.

"Wow…that nearly scared me shitless," the red-head whispered, going to the window and peering out into the darkness. "Hm…there's no chance that anyone could have managed to climb up here, Cloudy, and I would know, I'm King Monkey at the game. The kid really must have just been having a bad dream."

"You're telling me," Cloud shook his head, "I thought Sephiroth had shown up or something."

"…" Reno shook, his face scrunching in displeasure, "Come on; let's go back to bed. I don't want to even_ think_ about that guy…."

"Yeah…me neither," Cloud muttered back, still glancing around the room.

Reno who was halfway to the door stopped in his tracks, his whole body freezing and for an instance Cloud panicked thinking that there was something wrong.

"Reno? What is it?"

Reno was silent for a moment and then he spoke back in a hushed voice "Was he the reason you were awake earlier?"

"What?"

"Cloud, I'm not the only one who's haunted, am I? That man stalks your mind too, doesn't he? You also had a nightmare, didn't you?"

"…how did you guess?"

Reno did not turn but continued to speak to the door, "'Cause everyone's having nightmares tonight, and 'cause I know you. If you're awake in the middle of the night then you must have been awakened and only two things wake you up in the middle of the night: sex and Sephiroth. I didn't wake you up for sex, so that leaves Sephiroth and the only dreams you have about him are nightmares."

"You're right, of course." Cloud paused, and then suddenly moving forward he hugged Reno tightly into him from behind.

"Cloud…?"

"Somehow you manage to make the most horrible situations alright again," he said after a moment, "Thank you."

Reno relaxed against his lover, "Really, it's ok," he said, then turned and kissed Cloud. "You do the same for me."

Cloud could only stare into his lover's eyes, and pull him in again. He just wanted him to be close; there was something so reassuring with holding him like that, as if he was stopping him from slipping away, as if he was stopping this wild spirit from floating away. If it meant he could have Reno with him forever he would never let go…

Never.

-

"Hmm…that's very interesting, I suppose I had better act fast – that blonde has healed him to much, time for a more direct approach." A voice mused, as the owner put their fingers to their chin. "Mizuki, I have a request to ask of you; I don't suppose _she_ is anywhere in the area and at your disposal?"

Mizuki blinked and then bowed his head, "My, my, what a cunning child," he smiled. "I'll see what I can do."

-

"_Stop crying." Reno ordered, his eyebrows knitted together as Braden instantly stopped wailing and looked up to him tearfully._

"_Reno, don't be mean, he's just a child." Kiara gave the red-head next to her a little shove before looking down at Braden. "You ok?"_

"_He's fine." Reno shoved her to the side and stretching out his hand he offered it to the smallest boy who hiccupped. "Come on, get to your feet."_

"_B-but…but it hurts." The small boy wailed and Reno pursed his lips. _

"_I know, kid, but there are things in this world that hurt more. We just have to get up and walk forward."_

"_Reno__, stop being a dick!"_

"_Do NOT talk to me like that, young lady!"_

"_Young lady!? Please tell me you did not just call me that you egotistical, know-it-all jerk! Who do you think you are? My father!"_

"_Yes! I do! From now on that's exactly what I am!"_

"_I want Mummy and Daddy." Braden wailed, "__Where's Mummy and Daddy?! _I want Mummy and Daddy!_"_

_Reno slapped his hands to his ears to drown out the noise. "Shut up Braden! They're not coming!"_

"…_Mummy has left us?" Braden whispered. "Daddy...?"_

"_The Turks didn't come to save them, Braden, they aren't around any more." Kiara whispered in a fierce whisper. "Mu-…Those people are dead."_

"_But you said Mummy and Daddy were coming for us soon, Reno. You said–"_

"–_I know what I said. I'm sorry, Braden, but from now on I'll be the one to look after you all. I promise I won't ever let anyone die again." Reno picked up the boy and cradled him. "Alright? So don't cry."_

"_But…but…"_

"_Please…don't cry, Braden, I'll take care of you now. I'll be your father, ok? Don't worry."_

_Kiara pursed her lips, "Don't joke. You're eleven years-old. Do you honestly think that you can be a father now?"_

"_I have to. It's my responsibility. I have to atone some way."_

"_Reno... you can't blame yourself for what happened to Conrad," Kiara whispered._

"_It's nothing to do with Conrad!" Reno snapped, his voice hardening and muscles shuddering slightly. He was too exhausted to deal with this right now, and he hurt everywhere._

"_Don't mess around. Ever since the night Conrad died you haven't been able to stand the sound of people crying. I'm not an idiot, Reno, I know that the sound hurts you."_

"_I'm fine."_

"_Watching your baby brother die in your arms doesn't make you 'fine' Reno!"_

"_I barely knew him! He'__d only been born! I couldn't do anything. I couldn't ... he was my responsibility!" Reno shook his head and hugged Braden to him more fiercely, "Well it doesn't matter now, never again. I won't ever let anyone I care for die again. I'm going to get us out of here and we're going to go and live our lives. All of us! With all the power in my body I promise that... so if you have any trust in me then you will believe me."_

_Kiara stayed very silent. Then she smiled and tilted her head._

"_Alright, well I'll hold you to that promise then, Reno Sinclair, I'll hold you to it." _

-

It was the early evening after Marlene's nightmare and the vibe around the house was much improved; what with both kids now back to their usual hyper selves, and Reno and Cloud having sexed out their own problems.

Tifa had opened the bar doing a 'Christmas special' to celebrate the fast approaching holiday and although Reno was disgusted by it, he and Cloud had agreed to help by making the cocktails that were in demand.

Well, Reno wasn't really helping as such, more sampling.

"Stop it." Cloud whisked the glass from under his nose as Reno attempted to take another sip.

"But but but! I have to check to see if they taste goooood!" The Turk made a grab for the beverage but was stopped by a palm on his forehead, pushing his head away. "Aah! Face rape!"

"What are you spouting now?" Cloud laughed as Tifa appeared.

"We have a demand for two dry martini cocktails and a Tom Collins," she said passing them with a tray full of drinks.

"Hear that? I have to work, You, sit." Cloud pushed the Turk into a chair behind the bar and began mixing the drinks. Reno pulled a face as he crossed his arms angrily.

"But Cloudy, it's boooring."

"Then find a way to entertain yourself." Cloud spoke over the excited babble of customers he was trying to serve. "One that doesn't include goosing my ass every time you see it."

Reno wrinkled his nose but, looking around carefully, pulled from his pocket a little book and a pencil. He could continue to annoy Cloud but the man was busy and Reno could at least appreciate that. Although, only to a degree. At some point, when the blond was at his most unprepared, he was planning to lunge in and annoy him again. It was too much fun seeing the blond all flustered and pink cheeked. For now however he would bide his time with the small black booklet and pencil which he had brought with him. As he opened the cover to the first page a small note in the front slipped out. He caught it and stuffed it into his pocket without looking at it. He already knew what it said.

'_Write it down.'_

Well he wasn't about to start writing anything down but the blank pages of the note book were useful for other things, not just Rude's pushy suggestion that he should pour his heart out into it. Leaning over it he began to doodle. It was a desperate attempt to entertain himself but, hell, it would work. He'd always liked doodling. It was what he would do in most of his lessons at school after all. First he sketched out the shape of a helicopter making a twisted oval at the top to represent the moving propellers, and then he started shading in the details. Without meaning to, he put the Shinra mark on it and then laughed half to himself.

'_I need to get out more.'_

Next, he doodled Cloud using sharp strokes to create the crazy spikiness of his hair and hating the fact that he couldn't do his lover any justice at all. He gritted his teeth and rubbed half of it out before trying again.

"What are you doing?"

He jumped and looked up to find that Cloud was leaning over him. Instantly he closed the book. "Nothing. Aren't you meant to be working?"

"I got suspicious when you stopped annoying me for longer than five minutes," Cloud responded. "Were you just drawing?"

"No."

"Come on, don't be like that; show me." Cloud asked.

"No, it's bad."

"I never saw you as the bashful type."

"Fine! Whatever!" Reno thrust the book into Cloud's hands and pouted, turning his nose the other way. Cloud gave a little chuckle and began to shift through the book. Reno had done a lot of doodling in there over time and the blonde whistled.

"Some of these aren't half bad," he said, looking at a picture of a motorbike, "but your picture of me is a little off."

"Alright, alright, just give it back already." Reno grumbled, pretending he wasn't blushing at the praise.

Cloud grinned and passed it back. "When did you start drawing?"

"I don't," Reno fidgeted, "I just…doodle sometimes."

"Didn't see you as the type," Cloud spoke just as Tifa suddenly shouted from where she was balancing a huge tray of beverages.

"Cloud! Can you come and serve these guests!?"

"Oh, coming!" Cloud waved and then turning with a small smile to Reno walked down to the other end of the bar where two newcomers had seated themselves.

Reno pocketed the book and sighed just as someone slapped the bar in front of him.

"Heya! Can I have a dry Martini, please?"

"Uh…Sorry, but I'm not the guy you should be talking to." Reno shrugged, "If I try making you a drink it'll probably turn into something toxic. Seriously, I only know how to make pancakes."

The man at the bar thought for a moment, "Well, could you get the guy I need to talk to, because I'm in a serious hurry. Here," the man threw a few coins across the bar and Reno considered them for a moment before picking them up and nodding.

"One moment."

He strode to the other end of the bar and poked Cloud, who was in the middle of shaking something up, hard in the ribs. "You have a customer waiting for you back there and I can't hold him at bay."

"I'll be there in a minute." Cloud said as he poured out the drink and laid it on the bar.

"Go, go," Reno urged, "I'll hold down fort here."

"You'll make drinks?"

"Hell no. Drink any cocktail of mine and you'll probably explode, but I'll tell everyone to wait and then use my cunning and wit to hold them back."

"Riiight, just like you did for that customer," the blond teased.

"That customer spoke the same language as me," Reno held up the coins and grinned before pushing them into Cloud's hands. "Put that in Tifa's till as a surprise."

Cloud raised an eyebrow and then smiled before going back to his original base to serve the guy. Reno watched him as he moved away, leaning against the bar and ignoring the waiting customers who were trying to speak to him. His lover moved like a cat... a dangerous, sexy cat. He could watch Cloud walk away for hours.

"Excuse me, I thought this was meant to be a 'Christmas Special'?" someone snarled and broke into Reno's musing. "What kind of service do you call this?" he snarled angrily, flashing a tacky golden tooth.

"A 'can it, dickhead'," Reno responded, not impressed, "Christmas is shit hole anyway." Reno glanced at him briefly, and still wasn't impressed. He opened his mouth to invite the jerk to leave when somebody cut him off.

"Reno?"

He stopped dead as his gaze was met by a pair of long-lashed, dark-purple lined, bright aquamarine eyes. Slowly his lips parted and his mouth dried. The woman, her breasts and curves showing almost too much in her cheap clothing, leaned over the bar and shouted again. "Reno!"

"…Sera." He choked. She clapped her hands together, jumping back, her wavy blonde hair bouncing as she laughed.

"It _is_ you! Reno! Reno!" She leaned forward again, catching his hands in hers, her face so full of joy one wouldn't have believed it possible. "How have you been!? You look well, you've grown so much! O My God, I always knew you were going to be a beautiful adult! You look so mature!"

From the corner of his eye Reno could Cloud coming back over, a small frown adorning his features.

"Sera…" he managed to mutter again, shaking his head, "It can't be…Sera, what are you–"

"How's Echo, Reno?" she interrupted, "How is she!? Is she well!? Is she happy!?"

"_Is she well? Is she happy?"_

"…_Is she well? Is she happy…"_

"…_well…happy…"_

"…_Echo…well…happy…?"_

Reno tore his hands out of Sera's instantly, reacting as if he had been badly scalded. He flattened himself hard against the back of the wall his eyes wide. She stared at him in confusion.

"Reno?"

"…I…"

"What's wrong, Reno? Kiara said that Echo was–"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. You've got the wrong person," he said, aware that his eyes were opened wide in terror and voice was edged with panic.

"…_Echo…"_

"Reno, what–" Cloud appeared but Reno was oblivious to him. He was oblivious to everything: the bar, the people, everything. Turning, he slipped past his lover and bolted, hopping over the bar and running as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Reno! RENO! RE_NOOO_**!**"

But he couldn't hear anything but his own heartbeat. Couldn't feel anything but his guilt burning through his veins like acid eating him alive.

He ran until he didn't even know where he was any more, his world was spinning, he couldn't see properly. Suddenly unable to hold it down anymore he stopped dead, breathing hard.

"Echo…O my God! What have I done? _What the fuck have I done_?"

He screamed out to the sky just as a voice purred out from behind him, causing him to turn sharply.

"Hello Reno, long time, no see."

He didn't have the chance to say another word before the sound of a gunshot ricocheted off the walls and blackness engulfed him.

-

"_You promised me, Reno! You fucking promised me!" Kiara hit Reno in the arm with all her might, her eyes ablaze as the green eyed body defended himself easily against her next attack._

"_What the hell else was I supposed to do!?" he snarled, stopping her hand before she could make contact with his face. "You expect me to just…let my own mistake be whored out?"_

"_You _PROMISED_! We'll be here forever now! We'll never leave!"_

"_Don't be stupid. I'll serve my sentence, Kiara, and then I'm taking you, Braden and Echo up and out of here."_

"_It's all that little bitch's fault!"_

_He slapped her hard across the face before she could say any more. "I don't know who you think you are to be judge and jury, but you do _not_ call Echo a bitch, do you understand? She is every bit as much part of this family as the rest of us are, and that is final. Do you understand?"_

"_I can't stay here, Reno. It will drive me insane. All those looks… like I'm useless…Please Reno, if we have to serve out a sentence, at least let me help you!"_

"_No. I forbid it!" he ordered. Panic made his voice crack and that crack made him seem his age… too young._

"_You can't tell me what to do! You have no authority over me!"_

"_It is my __debt and I will pay it. You will stick your fucking nose elsewhere and accept it or I will–"_

"_You'll what!? Go and kill my parents!? TOO late for that, Reno. Your precious Turks, that you're ready to defend to the teeth, already did that!"_

"_The Turks did not kill–__"_

"_I'm not a fucking idiot! I know how it happened. Where were they, Reno? Where were your knights in shining armour when _your_ father was getting killed?"_

_Reno was silent and he narrowed his eyes before taking in a deep breath. "You are not helping, and that is final."_

"_Why the hell not!?" she demanded._

"_Because it's like drowning in freezing cold water, Kiara, and only I deserve to be branded…only I deserve to be cursed."_

-

"Dammit!" Cloud swore loudly as he stalked quickly down the corridor of the main Shinra office. "Where the hell is he?!"

"Hopefully here," Vincent said in his usual calm voice. His movements were elegant and steady even though he was somehow managing to keep up with Cloud. The two had met up briefly after Reno had left the building and, along with Tifa, they had all shut down the bar and gone straight to Shinra to find the missing Turk.

"What made him bolt like that?" Tifa asked looking around, "I've never seen him look so terrified in his life? Who was that woman?"

"I don't know; she disappeared shortly after he did so I didn't get to question her; I was more worried about trying to follow him." Cloud cursed, "Dammit! Where the hell did he GO!?"

"Calm down, Cloud," Valentine advised. "We will find him."

Cloud took in a deep breath and let it out as a snarl, "Yeah, and when I do, I'm going to beat the crap out of him for scaring me like this!"

"I didn't realize the two of you had become such good friends," the black-haired man murmured just as Cloud stopped dead.

There, down the corridor only one hundred yards in front of him, he could see a figure walking away. His bright red hair was cropped short but it was still a beacon to the true identity of the person. Cloud was running before anyone could say anything and quickly caught up with the man.

Grabbing the wandering red-head by the elbow, Cloud spun him around and began to yell, "What the _hell_ was that all about, Reno! Do you know how worried I've been? You suddenly run off out of the blue–"

"Uh, sorry, I think you have me mistaken, I–"

"Mistaken, my _ass_! I would recognise that red hair if I were dead–"

"Strife-san!" A voice rang down the corridor and everyone tuned to see Rufus Shinra striding up it with Tseng and Rude on either side of him. "That is not Reno."

Cloud looked again and felt a shock wave of realization jolt through him. Rufus was right; the man he was holding was not Reno though he was similar. He looked younger than Reno did and his eyes were shaped differently. Then there was the short hair and the fact that boy did not have any tattoos under his eyes. He released him, his hands jerking back as if he had been electrocuted. Instantly his face flushed and he looked down to the floor, his voice low.

"I'm…I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else."

The boy laughed, "Don't worry. I get mistaken for my brother a lot." He smiled and it was a soft, rather innocent, look in comparison to Reno's wicked grins.

"B-brother?" Cloud stammered, eyes wide. He couldn't speak. Reno had a brother?

"Cloud-san, Tifa-san, Vincent-san, this is Reno's little brother."

"Little brother?" Although she managed not to drop her jaw, Tifa's shocked surprise echoed in her voice. Vincent merely blinked.

"That's right. We're five years apart." He put out his hand "Braden Sinclair at your service. Nice to meet you."

"I…I didn't know Reno had a brother," Tifa sounded astounded as Cloud shakily shook hands with Braden.

"I doubt you would, he doesn't talk about me that much, but we're pretty close."

"Oh," she said softly, still trying to understand why Reno had kept this a secret. "Are you a Turk too?"

"Me? No, no, though I do work for Shinra." The boy nodded his head, "I'm a mechanic, I study under Reeve, down east. I was just in today to show this new development." He held up a small cylinder with several buttons on the side. "This little baby is the newest technology for information gathering."

"Wow! Aren't you a bit young to be a mechanic already?"

"Nah, I don't even do anything dangerous. My brother was only seventeen when he became a Turk." Braden shrugged before looking toward the small group who had gathered. "Now speaking about my brother, judging from the fact that you, uh…Strife-san was it? Well, judging from the fact that you just grabbed and shook me, I'm guessing that he's in trouble again right?" Braden asked, an all knowing smile in place – clearly the boy was used to it.

"I was about to ask the same question." Rufus looked over to Cloud also, his eyebrows raised expectantly.

"You mean he's not here?" Cloud felt like his whole body was being wrung out. His stomach was squeezing and spiking out hot burning sensations of pain.

"Why should he be?"

"I don't know what happened but, earlier this evening, we were all helping out in the bar when suddenly Reno bolted out."

"He bolted?" Rufus repeated, asking for confirmation.

"He was having a conversation with a woman, an old friend of his I think, he called her Sera… Sera–" he said again and then his eyes widened, "O My God; that was her!"

"You knew her?" Tifa frowned and Cloud shook his head.

"No no, but I heard about her from Reno. Sera–"

"Wait, Sera? You mean Sera Cansie?" Braden asked, voice dipping from soft and low to harsh, "Bright blonde hair, light blue eyes, lots of curves?"

"Yes, I'm sure it was her. Reno's first lover—yes I'm certain." Cloud nodded his head.

"What were they talking about?" Braden's voice was becoming urgent.

"I don't know for sure, but I heard the name Echo. Sera was asking how she was doing. Does that mean anything to you?"

Braden took a couple of steps back, his face drained of all colour and eyes wide as coins. "She was asking about Echo?"

"Yes, she seemed under the impression that Reno had seen this person, Echo, recently." Cloud nodded his head, "Who is she?"

"Why would Sera talk about Echo? She knew as well as we all did that Echo was dead. Unless…No…no wait. What if…" Braden narrowed his eyes, his brows knotted in thought.

"Hey, will you answer the que–" Tifa began but he put up a hand to stop her.

"I'm sorry, just let me think for a minute." They waited, "Strife-san, did you hear anyone else mentioned? Anyone at all? A man called Mizuki, or anything like that?"

"Mizuki? No, she didn't. She just asked about the person, Echo."

"But why would she? That makes no sense, Sera was there when Echo died," he paused again, his frown getting deeper. "Mizuki must have done something…maybe he tricked her, convinced her, that Echo was alive?"

"Who is Echo?"

"Reno's biggest regret. My brother's burden; Echo."

"What are you talking about? This isn't a fucking riddle contest!" Cloud snarled, "What the hell is going on?!"

"I'm not…not completely sure," Braden admitted before suddenly turning and beginning to march down the corridor. The others quickly followed. "But I have a bad feeling about it. I think that Muzuki might have gotten hold of Reno. If he has, he'll be trying to mess with him, though how he even found him I'm not sure. Reno's protected when he's on-duty as a Turk."

"You mean you didn't hear about it?" Tifa asked, eyebrows raised in surprise. Braden stopped dead.

"Hear about what?" His eyes snapped to hers. His mouth formed into a tight line, "Did something happen to my brother involving Mizuki?"

"Very recently Reno had an encounter with Mizuki. He was injured. On top of that, he suffered some quite bad psychological damage and was suicidal," Rufus answered in a cool voice. "He has been staying with Strife-san these past few days. He seemed much improved and was on the way to normal until, apparently, tonight."

"After a meeting with Mizuki I'm not surprised he was mentally unbalanced over. You say he was injured. What happened?"

"He was shot in the shoulder with bullets that repelled CURE materia."

"Wait," he held up a hand, "did you say _repels_ cure materia?" Braden asked, "Reeves and I were working on a product of that description. Someone must have stolen our plans."

"I wasn't informed that you had made such a thing." Rufus narrowed his eyes.

"It's incomplete—still in need of serious testing, that's why we haven't spoken of it yet. I was going to mention it today for our mee– SHIT!" he shouted. "It's Kiara!"

"What?"

"Kiara! She must be the one—the one responsible!"

"Wait!" Cloud grabbed Braden by the shoulder, "That name...I heard Sera mention it when she was talking about Echo."

"Kiara must have been the one to tell Sera then. But how did she get in touch with Sera at all? Is she in line with Mizuki? Would she stoop to that level?"

"What are you talking about?" Tseng asked his voice sharp.

"Tseng, you remember Kiara, don't you?"

"Kiara? Yes, I do, naturally—she kicked me rather hard in the stomach when we were first introduced. Why?"

"Well, I saw to her a few months ago. She asked me a strange question: was I angry about what had happened; about Reno becoming a Turk despite everything. She said if I was then we could get revenge if we wanted, but I said that I didn't and she never said anything about it again. I thought she was just drunk, being stupid, you know how that is—over-dramatic and everything, and she's never really forgiven Reno at all since that day." Braden bared his teeth and, just for a moment, he looked so much like Reno that Cloud could have fooled himself, "If her revenge drove her crazy enough she would stoop to the level of getting in contact with Mizuki just to satisfy her own blood lust."

"How do you know it's Kiara though? Could she really do that to Reno, even if he did join the Turks?" Rude asked, speaking for the first time. Although his voice showed no evidence of panic, it wasn't as cool as it normally was meaning the normally level Turk was having a hard time keeping his emotions in check.

"Trust me, she hates him enough to want to and I'm sure it's her because, as I said, I saw her recently, at the same time that I was working on those guns with Reeve. No one else had access to my work, but she might have been able to steal it. She has a photographic memory, she could easily copy everything. She probably gave Mizuki the blue prints for the guns in exchange for his help in destroying Reno."

"What do you mean by 'destroy'? They're going to kill him?"

"I mean destroy. They _are_ going to kill Reno, but before that they'll break him mentally and emotionally."

Cloud couldn't help it. His heart came to a stand still, and just for a moment he genuinely believed he was going to have a heart attack the pain felt so real.

"_They'll break him mentally and emotionally."_

How long had it been since he and Zack had escaped from Hojo's lab where the claimed scientist had broken them down mentally and physically, torturing him in ways that wouldn't have seemed possible until Cloud didn't even know who he was anymore… And that's what was going to happen to Reno. Even the idea itself was so terrifying he felt his skin crawling and his body went numb.

"…There going to…_break_ him?"

"Yes, that's just the kind of sick game that Kiara _would_ play." Braden looked down to the floor, and then snarled and looked up sharply, eyes burning. "Luckily, she's not the only one who has insight into how people's minds work! President, I beg you; I need some transport. If Reno is mentally unstable and thinking of Echo then I know exactly where he will go. I have to get there before Kiara."

"Of course," Rufus agreed smoothly. He hadn't wanted to lose his most volatile and interesting Turk before; he didn't want to lose him now. "Rude. Tseng. Accompany Braden and the others and go get Reno."

"Yes, sir."

"While you do that I will alert Reeve to the situation." Rufus gave a sharp nod and then, turning on his heel, he disappeared down the hallway.

"Are you all coming with me?"

"I sure as hell am!" Cloud barked, fists clenched, "I'm going to kill that little bastard for worrying me like this!"

"Well I have no problem with that. If you stopped my brother from being suicidal after an encounter with Mizuki then I can trust him in your hands. He'll probably need that," Braden affirmed, "Come on. We have to get to the docks; that's where they will be."

"I have a car prepared, but it will only take four," Tseng said as they all ran.

"I have my bike," Cloud said, "Vincent, can you get ahead?"

"Yes. I will scan the area for anything strange." The long haired man, who had been silent up to this point, nodded before he disappeared in that rather eerie swish of his cloak.

"Alright, we all have to hurry. We'll split now and meet up at Dock 5 as soon as possible." The boy began to turn away but Cloud caught his arm.

"Wait, Braden. Just tell me who is this psychotic bitch who wants to break him? Who is Kiara?" he asked his eyes alight with fury.

"Kiara?" Braden narrowed his eyes, "Well now, Kiara is our sister."

_-_

_I'm drowning._

_I can't breath and I'm suspended in water. QED, I must be drowning. _

_I'm drowning in freezing cold water._

_Dammit, not again. Kiara, you little bitch... Who would have thought you had such a good memory. _

_But you think I'll break because of this, you're wrong._

_I won't give you that satisfaction. I'll hold my breath for as long as I can, and I'll hold on. _

_I've made my mistakes, and yes, the moment I stand up to reality they'll tear me apart but I have someone to hold my hand now…someone to hold…someone…_

_Cloud…Cloud…_

_Cloud, please…_

_Save me._

_-_

**And that's it for now! I hope you all enjoyed it and will give me any feed back in a review. :D Next chapter – we finally get to find out about Reno's past!**


	11. Chapter 11

**And finally I update! Ok – quick apology – this chapter isn't up to usual standard. It's also an extra long special! **

**Thanks to my Beta-Reader ****Etrix**** who's actually made it presentable. You are awesome!**

**Unfortunately with everything going on this will be the last chance I have to post this in a while so I have to do it now rather then delay! **

**I hope, that despite this, you can all still enjoy this chapter! Look on the bright side – Some of Reno's past is finally revealed!**

**THIS IS FOR YOU LIVVY!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Final Fantasy, or any of it's characters. There! I said it! Don't sue me!!!!**

-

"_You have to understand Reno my boy, it's not about what's right, wrong or fair. It's about survival. Do you understand? That's what being a Turks about. Survival."_

"_I understand Dad."_

_To be a Turk isn't to be kind, merciful or caring – that's what being a human is about. Being a Turk is about having the guts to wade through a river of the blood of your comrades and come out of the other side. A human would cry – Turks survive._

'_126, 127, 128, 129, 130, 131, 132, 133-'_

Reno let loose a few bubbles from his mouth and looked around, his hair floating like a red dye through the water. His lungs were about to burst, but he knew better then to give in and try and breath.

'_I can hold my breath for five minutes without prior preparation__, but that's at a push and I've already at least lost a minute because of the effort it took for me to struggle out of my bonds…which means I've got two minutes left.'_

The red-head had been able to squeeze his wrists out of the chains that had held him against the wall and had manoeuvred his way to freedom from all his other restraints. However by the time he had done that his tank was already full to the brim and water was spilling out of the top of the girding and its iron bars were too together into cubes for him to actually pry his fingers through.

'_If I perhaps try to kick my way through a__ weak point…but dammit Kiara's not an idiot! She got a circular tank – there are no corners, all of the 'sides' are as strong as each other. The only weak areas are the bottom and top, and those seem pretty well welded, too.'_

He swam up to the top again and pressed against the grid top with a scowl, letting loose another small trail of bubbles. There was no way he was getting out by sheer force; his area of expertise was speed and strength in the 'brain' as such, not the muscles.

'_But what else am I meant to do? Even if I had all of my weapons on me I wouldn't be able to do anything except maybe electrocute myself…Fuck it, if only I had a gun, or some damn __materia or something…! I was so stupid to run out on Cloud like that, how could I have fallen for the bait so easily!? Oh Gaia, Sera I hope you're alright…and Echo, fuck I've messed up! But not now! I'm not going to die! __**You hear me Kiara!? I'm getting out of this and I'm going to fucking kill you!**__'_

Summoning all of his strength he kicked at the bars, but his movements were too slow in the water to make any difference.

'_-156, 157, 158, 159, 160, 161, 162-'_

He gripped his fingers into fists and looked about again. His body was beginning to weaken from lack of oxygen, but he knew he had to keep a clear mind else impending death would be upon him.

'_Shit! Shit! Shit! I have a minute and fifteen seconds! Fuck! Fuck! Fuc- Alright! Calm the hell down Reno! Keep it cool…alright. If there is no obvi__ous exit then first comes first - stop the damn water pipe which is filling this thing with water, then at least I might be able to splash enough out to breath again!'_

With this new plan in mind he swam straight toward where the iron pipe protruded into the tank. Although he could no longer see the water coming in he could feel it as a great force against him as he tried to approach.

'_How the hell am I meant to stop that!?- wait! The cover is at the bottom! The lid! Maybe if I force it back on the pipe will burst from the outside and the water will go out there- No time to think about it, I've got to move!'_

Looking down to the bottom of the tank he swam down to where a large metal cylinder sat heavily on the floor. Reno squatted down and, grabbing a hold of it, forced his way up again.

'_This thing is bloody heavy! Shit! Can I really push that against the pipe with that much water forcing against me…!? Well I've only got a minute left! I don't have a fucking choice!'_

Swooping underneath the pipe he wrapped his legs around it and arched his back upward, immediately being blasted back by the water and, as a result, nearly dropping the lid.

'_Don't give up!'_

He arched his way up again, teeth gritted, and let loose a trail of bubbles again. Making sure to force his eyes open he lifted the lid and started to slide it over. Again he failed as the lid was blasted straight into his diaphragm and he was forced down again clutching the lid to his chest.

'_-204, 205, 206, 207 – dammit…need to breath…__**need to breath!'**_

Gritting his teeth again he swung himself up again and pushing the lid from an angle upward he managed to cut through the current and force it against the opening. However it wasn't staying and it took all of the red-head's might to even hold the damn thing in place.

'_I need to screw it on…'_

His lungs were now officially on fire, every ounce of his being was beginning to panic, all shouting the same thing – BREATH. But he forced his movements to remain controlled and not jerk.

'_Come on – 215, 216, 217 – __**come on!'**_

He slotted the lid into place finally securing it onto the opening of the pipe with a triumphant grunt underwater.

'_Yes! Now let's kick the water out of this damn ta- shit!'_

The lid flew off from the opening and spiralled down to the floor again, the tank continued to have water blasted into it.

'_Shit Shit __**SHIT!**__' _

Reno forced himself to stay still and not flail in panic, but inside already he could feel that in any second he would begin to gasp for air, whether it was there or not.

'_I'm going to die…? I'm going t- Shut up! Are you an idiot! Four minutes was never an exact! Hold your damn breath! Just __**fucking hold it!**__'_

He clamped both hands onto his mouth and nose and tightened, closing his eyes and curling into a ball.

'_Cloud…I could use you right about now! Cloud…__**Cloud!**__'_

"This way!" Ordered Braden as they broke through the entrance of the warehouse and spilled through into it, all stopping to get their bearings.

"Are you sure?" asked Tifa scanning the interior of the large building with suspicious eyes before jumping a foot in the air as Vincent 'swished' into existence next to her.

"Vincent, have you found anything?" Cloud asked quickly, his voice urgent.

"I checked through the surrounding area and found nothing suspicious." Vincent said without a single varying tone. "This is the only place I haven't checked completely – If Reno is really in this area then he will be here."

"He will be, I'm positive, this was our safe house. This is where we agreed to meet if we ever got separated on the day we escaped from Mizuki." Braden stated over his shoulder, looking about. "If I'm right then he should be at the bottom of the building in the store room, it's where we–"

"He's not there." A soft childlike female voice spoke out interrupting the younger brother mid-speech.

Spinning around the group all looked toward the shadows where a petite figure stood shrouded in the darkness, watching them.

"Who are you?" Cloud demanded, raising his guard suspiciously. "Where's Reno?!"

"The west side. Kiara is cheating - she took him to the west side so that it would take longer for you to find him, so that he would be de– You must hurry, he's drowning."

"Please, for the love of Gaia, tell me you're not being literal." Cloud felt panic shoot down his spine as the figure gave a quick nod.

"Yes."

"Shit! Take me to–"

"Don't!" Before Cloud could move Braden had grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him back, his grip vice-like.

Cloud turned back toward Braden who was frozen staring toward the figure, his face drained of all colour and fingers tight.

"Have the dead already come back to haunt us or are you a trap set by Kiara!?" the red-head demanded, his voice clamped into an urgent whisper.

"Braden, we don't have time for this!" Cloud interrupted, "She said that Reno was drowning, if you care for your brother at all then let's go!"

"Don't go anywhere near her!" Braden practically shrieked, pulling Cloud back again as the figure sighed sadly.

"It's really me…" She whispered from the shadows. "I'm not dead – I was never dead."

"But…but Reno checked! You…you were dead! He wouldn't have left you if– You were **dead Echo!**"

"He never checked my pulse and I held my breath – His biggest regret, he never checked to see if I was truly gone." The figure shuffled forward slightly and everyone drew back warily. Although the girl was still shrouded enough by the shadows that no one could make out her main features, a pair of bright bottle green eyes shone out. "I wanted to help Daddy…And Kiara said that that was the way to do it. No regrets. None. Now help him please – He's _drowning_!"

Cloud looked over to Braden who was still frozen in place, unmoving. Finally, unable to take it anymore, the blonde yanked his arm free and sprinted toward the girl, ignoring the others.

"Take me to him." he begged and she nodded and disappeared back into the shadows, her footsteps echoing along the corridor as he chased after her.

"Cloud…? Wait, hey wait! We're coming too!" Tifa shouted and began to chase after him as Tseng's voice spoke from seemingly fair away.

"Rude. go with Vincent and carry on down the opposite path in-case this is a trap. If you cannot find Reno then follow after us."

"Sir."

"I understand."

'_Good plan – __Gaia, I'm not thinking straight at all. But fuck Reno…Reno. Reno. Reno. Please be okay, please!'_

Cloud looked ahead of him. The figure had disappeared but he could see an open doorway on the far side of the corridor where light was pouring through. He urged his speed up a notch, noting silently that the floor was wet.

Bursting into the light he skidded, almost comically, to a stop, having to spin his arms to retain his balance. What he saw however made every single cell in his body freeze in panic.

A few feet away a huge cylinder shaped tank stood, water cascading down its side from were it flowed over the top through the metal grid lid. From inside Cloud could see body restraints to grip someone in place, but they were empty – a body instead was pressed up to the top, unmoving

"Shit!" Cloud looked around desperately for the opening as Tseng and Tifa finally appeared along with Braden.

"Reno!" Braden shouted his eyes wide. "Kiara, you bitch!" He looked around desperately and spotted a pump along the side which he scrambled toward and turned. Immediately the water stopped flowing down, but other than that there was no improvement.

"How do we get him out of this death trap!?" asked Tifa, clambering up to the top to see if she could pry the lid open – no such luck, it was padlocked, closed tightly.

'_If we just mess around we won't make it in time! Dammit! I have no choice!'_

"**Get out of the way!**" Cloud ordered taking up his sword and arching it upward.

"Wait, Cloud, do–"

"**Watch me!**" He gripped the blade and, with a shout, brought it around quickly, slicing through the glass tank and causing it to shatter. Immediately water flooded out, glass being swept away by the tremendous flow as the three on the ground braced themselves against it.

Reno tumbled out with the wave and Cloud dropped his sword and lunged for him, gripping him upright as the red-head gasped for air, hacking and coughing.

"Reno!?" Cloud looked down at his lover in concern but the red-head took several deep stuttered breaths and smiled lopsidedly.

"328," the red-head breathed triumphantly, "a new record."

"You idiot!" Cloud hugged him fiercely as Reno coughed out another mouthful of water. His lips were blue from the cold and his body was shaking. "You stupid fucking idiot," the blonde repeated softly.

Reno chuckled and then his eyes slowly slid closed. "Yeah, yeah, I know, but I held my breath and waited, didn't I?" He muttered, his head lolling with fatigue.

Cloud smiled, looking down to the exhausted man in his arms. "Yeah, good job."

Reno giggled again, the sound weak and fading into nothing as he slowly lost consciousness.

"Shitty memories, retarded holiday season, blood-thirsty siblings and a Turk who has to be fucking saved by everybody every three seconds…how messed up is this?" Reno asked sitting up in the bed, his arms crossed as Tseng rolled his eyes.

"I see you're finally awake." The Wutian commented as the others all turned and approached the bed eagerly.

"Reno!" Braden was upon his older brother in an instant and Reno flailed in surprise.

"Braden! Is that you?"

"Yes – Gaia who else could it be!?" Braden's face wrinkled as he leant forward and wrapped his arms around the other's thin form.

"What are you doing here?" Reno asked, eyes wide. "You should be with Reeve?"

"I was down here, by fluke, to speak to the President when I got attacked by your friend Strife-san who thought I was you." Braden pulled back, with a concerned smile. "Together we figured out what had happened and we came to find you. We were almost too late; Kiara got to you before we could."

"Hah, well yeah, she stunned me in an alley way. When I woke up I was already in that fucked-up tank." Reno closed his eyes, coughing slightly, before opening them and blinked excitedly. "But wait! If you're down seeing the President then it means that you've finished the information gathering gismo thingy right!?"

"For Gaia's sake Reno!" Cloud interrupted, "You nearly just died - again – can you please sort through your priorities and tell us what happened!"

"Huh?" The red-head blinked innocently. "Wait, you mean you didn't catch Kiara? Or anyone...uh….else?"

"When we looked through the building it was completely clear of all others." Vincent said with a vague disinterest from where he skulked in the corner, Reno resisted urge to shiver.

"We've sent out parties looking for your sister, they should be tracking her as we speak." Tseng informed Reno authoritatively.

"Don't bother." The red-head muttered, his voice dark. "She'll come to us – She's planning an infiltration."

"She's going to attack Shinra?" Rude asked, straightening slightly.

"No, she doesn't care about the company itself. She just wants the Turks dead, that's all. It's a personal vendetta against _us_, not Shinra itself."

"I see…" Tseng put a hand to his chin. "I will go and inform the President immediately; he's been waiting for a report. Do you have any more information for us?"

"No but…" Reno looked down at his knees, "Do you mind if I have the room alone with my brother for a minute? I need to speak with him."

The room went silent for a moment and everyone exchanged anxious glances. Reno raised his eyes and looked about all of the people. "_Please_?" he added curtly.

"Sure." Tifa smiled and left the room, grabbing hold of Cloud's hand as she did so he was pulled along. The blondee shot Reno a worried look and the other man smiled back in the most reassuring way that he could.

"I, too, will take my leave from the premises and go back to scout the warehouses again." Vincent muttered quietly, more to himself then anyone else, as he slunk out of the room after his two fellow AVALANCHE members.

"I'll guard the door." Rude stated, straight-faced and Tseng agreed with a nod.

"Don't be too long Reno, you need to rest." The Wutian turned and along with Rude exited and closed the door after them.

A long pause followed and then Reno turned to his brother. "Echo's alive." He stated.

Braden averted his eyes, "I know. We saw her."

Reno sat up straight, gripping the covers tightly as his fingers wound into fists, "Where!?"

"In the warehouse, she led us to you, but then disappeared. I looked for her afterwards but…I'm sorry Reno, I couldn't do anything." The boy's face scrunched and he hunched his shoulders. Reno smiled and pulled him in slightly.

"Hey, don't cry, it's alright; I'm alive ain't I?"

"But you nearly died."

"I nearly die a lot, it's the 'nearly' that makes the difference….Oh come on, Braden, you know I can't stand it when people cry, you know better then anyone else."

Braden raised his head and bit his bottom lip, "Why didn't you call me? Or…contact me in some way, Gaia if I had know I–"

"Would have come down straight away and thrown everything else to pot – sorry, but I wasn't risking you ruining your job for little old me. My job has its risks, we always knew that, Braden, but I like it."

"But this had nothing to do with your job! You were facing everything on your own again. Why am I such a useless brother!?"

"It's not your place to take any of this!"

"You think that just because you're older that you deserve it all?! You who suffered the most out of all of us…and yet still you keep taking it. Bloody hell, Reno, how is that fair?"

"It's not." Reno smiled, "There, I said it."

Braden's eyes widened, and then he closed them, bowing his head with a small shake "I could never understand where you got your strength from. Gaia, you look so much like Dad right now it's unbelievable."

"Hah, well you know me, I try." Reno laughed. "But…I'm not as strong as you think I am, Braden; right now I'm breaking. I may look normal on the surface but I–" He inhaled sharply. "Kiara timed everything well, the perfect season, the constant reminders, the phone call, the bad dreams, the guns, Mizuki…everything so that I would remember everything at once. A little at a time I could have dealt with but I can't fight off an army, not everything at once."

"…" Braden allowed a small smile, "I thought that you would be worse off than this actually…something's managed to keep you from losing your mind."

There was a short pause and then the younger of the two spoke again.

"That blondee–"

"Yeah?"

"He's the one, isn't he? That's Cloud, isn't it?" Braden touched his hand to his brother's shoulder.

"Yes, that's Cloud..."

"You want to tell him, don't you?" Braden's grip tightened slightly and Reno gritted his teeth with a small dry sob, tightening his jaw.

"I…I don't think I can." He inhaled loudly, "but I want to…Gaia, I want to so badly. Braden, I…But I can't get it out of my mouth, fuck no. It won't form into words; I won't be able to…_share_ it with him if I have to say it. It would only tear me in two…I'm too afraid, but I want him to know…I want him to help me, I–"

Braden blinked, "Reno…Do you love him?"

"…" Reno looked down at his lap and Braden shifted again.

"Reno. Do you love him?"

"I–" Reno put his hand to his face and covered his eyes. "Yes." He whispered shortly. "Yes, I think that…I do."

A silence followed, the two brothers completely still, both sat poised upright, their eyes met. Then quite suddenly Braden shifted off the bed and pulled a small cylinder device out of his pocket. He turned the top several times and clicked several buttons and settings into place. "Take this." He put it into Reno's lap and drew away. "It'll work as long as you don't fight too much against it – so you've got to want this Reno. All you have to do is put some of your DNA in the slot, flick the setting to two, VOLT five and lock the door."

"Is this the–?"

"Yes. The latest tech on information gathering – memory access. If you use this you won't need to tell Cloud, you can show him," Braden crossed his arms, "but there won't be a limit to what is seen, it's not mix-and-match; everything will be there. If you think that you can go through watching it all again and showing him then be careful—if you're breaking now this could destroy you."

"If I don't show him…I'll destroy myself on my own with these memories." Reno breathed.

"Fine then; I trust you. I've set it so that it stops after every memory or section of time. It'll be tiring, as it's actually probing your mind so don't push yourself, okay? Allow yourself some rest between each section. Please, Reno."

"Yeah, okay," he took a breath, "Braden, thank you."

"What else can I do for you?" Braden leaned forward and hugged Reno again, squeezing him gently before releasing him. "I'll call him in. Don't forget to the lock the door or else anyone could walk in on it."

"I understand."

"Well then, 'til later." The younger Sinclair turned and began to move toward the exit just as Reno called out.

"Oh, and Braden?"

"Yes?" he turned.

"You're a genius kid." The Turk grinned wickedly and bobbed his head in thanks. Braden smiled in return and exited the room.

Cloud slid into the room, closing the door after himself, as he looked toward Reno who sat silently in the hospital bed staring at him. The red-head still looked a sickly pale after his brush with death, and his thin frame was forced upright, the plain white hospital shirt hanging awkwardly off of his skinny shoulders.

"Heya," he whispered quietly and Cloud smiled.

"Hey yourself," the blonde responded in the same volume, not moving.

"This is weird, huh?" Reno coughed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean…two hours ago I was sitting behind you in that bar doodling the back of your head and now–"

"Now you're in a hospital bed in Shinra's medical ward." Cloud finished and Reno winced slightly with a small nod.

"Yeah. Now I'm in a hospital bed in Shinra's medical ward." The red-head hesitated and a silence fell between the two. The Turk cleared his throat, "Things…uh… Things feel different, don't they? From the safety of your home back to..."

"Shinra."

"Yeah. Shinra."

Cloud's lips twitched into a smirk. "Does this change things between us then, Reno?" he asked, his voice soft but intense.

"No!" Reno shook his head, "I mean, uh…I mean, if that's what you want... I mean, you must be real sick and tired of saving my ass by now and all, so I–"

"I promised you, didn't I?" Cloud cocked his head to one side. "I said, whenever you called I would be there for you. You're not calling me dishonourable are you?"

"No," the other breathed, "Gaia, Cloud, no I'm not." He lowered his chin into his chest. "No…I wouldn't ever, you're sickeningly honourable his merciful Lordship Strifey the third."

"That sounds more like you, slave." Cloud chuckled. A silence followed and Reno looked up again, opening his mouth to speak, but Cloud cut across him before he could say anything. "Braden already explained everything to me."

"…" Reno looked back down to his knees, "I'm sorry," he muttered, "I should have asked before I just decided that you would sit through this with me. It's selfish, I shouldn't have–"

"Since when have you ever asked permission for anything?" Cloud chuckled softly, moving his fingers to the lock behind his back.

Reno stared at him evenly then asked in a voice barely above a murmur, "Will you?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" Cloud clicked the lock into place and approached the bed. Reno scooted over and the blonde sat beside him. There was a small pause and then Reno leaned his head onto Cloud's shoulder. The ex-SOLDIER wrapped his arms around his lover's body, pulling him in closer as the Turk gave a shaky breath.

"I'm ready when you are, Reno." Cloud trailed his hand along the other's back and Reno tilted his head up and pressed his mouth against Cloud's own.

"Cloud," Reno moaned slightly and the blonde hooked his arm upward into Reno's hair and deepened the kiss. Reno gripped Cloud's own locks in his fingers and for a few moments they remained like this, holding one another in a passionate embrace. Then finally Cloud let go, pulling away and Reno lay back against the propped-up pillows, inching over so that Cloud could come and lie beside him.

"Ok…I'm ready," Reno gasped. With a small smile, he held up the cylindrical device.

"Ok." Cloud put his hand against one side on the metal top and Reno took hold of the other.

"Right...so I don't really know how this thing works but, I guess, I should start from the beginning…" he paused and laughed, "Where's the beginning?"

"Well, where did things start going wrong for you?" Cloud asked gently and Reno blinked, thinking for a moment.

"I suppose my past is separated into three sections before my life as a Turk: My Family, Mizuki, and finally Echo. So I guess to begin with my family I have to show you how I was raised and what my life was like before everything happened. I have to show you the calm before the storm, yeah. That will explain things."

"Reno?"

"Yes?"

Cloud squeezed the red-head's hand. "This is happening so fast. Are you sure you're ready?"

Reno stared at him for a moment. "It's now or never, Cloud. Before I would have said never, but I can't with you staring at me like that."

"Okay then...should I stare at you like this?" Cloud pulled a face and Reno barked a laugh.

"No, no that's worse," he stated, "Nope, I definitely have to show you if you do that."

"This?" Cloud crossed his eyes and Reno burst into a fit of weak giggles, clutching his stomach.

"Gaia no, I can't _not_ show you if you do it like that – I am compelled by his Lordship the Spikeyness."

"Well then, there's nothing I can do." Cloud leaned in and kissed Reno again. "So I'll share this with you."

"Thank you, Cloud."

The words had barely left his mouth when the machine gave a little whizzing sound which slowly filled the room.

"I hope that means it's malfunctioning," Reno half joked just as the buttons along the side lit up and the caps started to glow.

"I don't think so, sadly." Cloud gripped Reno's free hand with his own. "It's about to begin."

"Yeah."

"You ready?"

"No. But when was I ever, for anything?" Reno closed his eyes as the whizzing came to a stop, a small throbbing began to spread through his brain.

"You scared?"

"Yes, Cloud," the man blinked, "I'm terrified."

Before anything else could be said, the two were engulfed by a strange glowing bubble that wrapped around them. Reality stretched, the world twisted, consciousness and sleep suddenly became one.

And amidst this messed confusion of panic, curiosity and wonder, the memories began.

_///The__ Family\\\_

"_**I was born the first child of a newlywed couple – my father Edward David Sinclair, a Turk, and my mother Layla Eleanor Sinclair, a Shinra executive. They named me Reno James and, from the moment of my birth, knew that I was going to be a Turk like my dad.**_

_**Two years after me came a sister, Kiara May, who, unlike me, resembled my mother more than my father. The two of us were very close as the age difference was only small. **_

_**Another three years later my brother Braden Roy was born, five years my junior, but I adored the kid beyond belief. He, too, looked like my mother but he had my father's grin like me which, naturally, made us both glad.**_

_**The five of us were happy in our house, my mother left**__** Shinra to take care of us full-time and my father would dedicate all of his free moments to us. My parents argued often but never seriously – my mother would chase my father around with a kitchen pan for smoking in the dinning hall, and he would sabotage her cupboard in turn and hide all her shoes and socks. I lived an exotic, but sheltered life. **_

_**I started going to a school for kids who might be considering working for Shinra when they grew up. I loved all of the skills I acquired and most of all loved showing off the fact that I already knew, from my Dad, half of the things that they taught. **_

_**At the time m**__**y father was first-in-command of the Turks with Verdot as second. It was because he had connections that I was first introduced to Reeve at age nine. The man loved me to bits and within minutes I had been promised a ride in his helicopter. Half a year later I was **_**flying**_** his helicopter and taking private lessons with him on engineering. **_

_**By the age of ten I was already picking up the skills for how to become a first class Turk. The only thing I was missing were fellows, so I quickly got some. **_

_**Kiara, Braden and myself – we made one hell of a team. Of course, I was always the 'commander' leading my men onward into our neighbour's garden where we sabotaged his garden shed and took it over as our secret base, setting up traps and pelting rocks at anyone who tried to take it back until our mother came and dragged us home. **_

_**My first encounter with a real Turk aside **__**from my father was when I met Tseng. He was eighteen at the time, about to turn nineteen, and working under my father. I met him when he first came as a representative to my school… from there he became a large part of my childhood and was with me right up to the point that that all ended."**_

"_Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Tseng asked looking over his shoulder to Edward who shrugged. _

"_Nope, but then I don't really know what I'm doing most of the time. Hey Reno-boyo, you know how to drive this thing right?" The red-headed Turk asked. His son shot them both a large smile, flicking his flying goggles into place._

"_This is a newer model so I have no idea!" He said encouragingly before turning back to the control panel and flicking the start up switch. _

"_Good Gaia, we're all going to die." Edward said cheerfully and Tseng looked out of the window wondering, half seriously, if he was ever going to see the Shinra building again and Reeve who stood at the side waving quite happily._

"_This is the helicopter's maiden voyage isn't it?" The Wutian asked quietly to his captain who nodded. _

"_Yep."_

"_So maybe…maybe it won't start up." _

"_Or maybe it will malfunction mid-flight and we'll all go crashing to our untimely deaths." Edward grinned quite contently, all smiles. _

"_If it isn't worrying enough that your ten year old son is driving this thing your cheerful acceptance of our deaths is somewhat eerie." _

"_Off we go!" Reno suddenly sang from the front as the flying machine slowly began to levitate, tipping forward slightly as they drift and bounce a little. _

"_Moment of truth!" Edward clapped his hands as they reached the end of the pier and the helicopter took off quickly upward into the clouds. _

"_Wow! Awesome!" Reno giggled from the front, "Reeve has upgraded the tech on this! It's got a glide function – major turbulence resistant! We can do spins! Oh! Cool! How fast can it go?" _

"_Reno, please let's not push the machine to its – sweet merciful Gaia." Edward laughed as he was forced back into his seat__ as they sped even faster upward into the sky, the turbines of the helicopter spinning at top speed as they moved rapidly through the clouds. _

_Tseng closed his eyes for a moment and breathed before forcing them open. It was funny, if you didn't concentrate on the fact that they were probably moving way too fast the ride was surprisingly smooth._

"_Hey…you're not such a bad pilot." The Turk's voice was more surprised than he had planned and Reno turned around with a scowl. _

"_Course I'm not! You think if I wasn't good, Reeve would let me drive this thing? It's supposed to be Rufus Shinra's private helicopter you know – who ever he is."_

"_That's the president's son – you'll probably be serving him if he continues the way he's going," Edward explained. "This may sound like treason but that kid will be better for the company than his father is."_

"_You'd better be careful who you say that to." Tseng muttered quietly from his side. _

"_Don't worry, old man Shinra's got his head in a bag of money – but Rufus, he's only a few years older than my Reno and already he's got big plans, I can see it in his eyes. He obviously thinks his father is an imbecile, and he's not incorrect. I've told that boy I'm on his side, he has the Turks at his disposal more then his father – we're more loyal to a bloody child. Twisted world, ain't it?"_

"_As I said, be careful who you say that to." Tseng responded, but silently he had to agree with the man. _

"_Oh." Reno suddenly uttered from the front, "storm."_

"_What? It's supposed to be mostly clear skies today." Tseng leaned forward and frowned, the sky was as blue as the sea._

"_No, that's not what I meant." Reno tapped a small radar at the front "Incoming – two jets from the look of it."_

"_It doesn't matter; we have authorization to be out here." Tseng told him. Reno looked over his shoulder and just grinned. _

"_Oh I know," the boy's voice was lined with mischief, "but I was told to check this thing out so I'm going to and they're probably not going to like that."_

"_Tseeeeng,__ put your seat belt on," Edward sang from the back. "I mean it." _

_The __Wutian was not a foolish man so he did what he was told as Reno flicked a switch and several red lights blinked up above. The boy took hold of a radio and spoke into it._

"_Reeve, these propellers have supports right? Over."_

"_Correct."__ Reeve's voice cracked in response, __"If you look to the side of your seat you have a 'Safety Mode' to secure you into place. It's not terribly comfortable, but fine if you need to drop suddenly or spin. Just keep an eye on your altitude. Over."_

"_Roger that. Over and out." Reno put the __radio away and took hold of the controls again, flicking a small switch at his side. "Safety Mode activated – Locking track on approaching jets."_

_Edward laughed nervously as an over head bar came down and locked himself and Tseng into place, clicking to a position tightly against their bodies so as to secure them. "Oh dear."_

"_Is that all you can say?" Tseng asked, coughing nervously. _

"_I would swear but Layla would kill me for doing it front of the kid." The red-head shrugged. "Reno, don't play around too much."_

"_Gotcha." Reno pulled back on a large lever. "Commencing decent."_

"_What does that mean?" Asked Edward, wide-eyed._

"_It means NOSE DIVE!" Reno launched them forward and then suddenly they were spinning down through the skies toward the ground._

"_Shit buns!" Edward grabbed hold of the supporters and Tseng, gasping for air, gripped his own. _

_From out of the window two jet aircrafts__ suddenly appeared either side of the helicopter, and voices crackled through the radio._

"_Attention personal – Are you having a malfunction?"_

"_Nope." Reno responded through the radio, "__I just wanted to come down and say 'hi'. You can totally ignore me!!"_

"_Attention Pilot, message not understood. Please refrain from__ stunting in the training area. Roger?"_

"_Sorry,__ I won't do it again…Probably!" Reno flicked a switch again and pulled up on the joystick. Next second they were shooting upward into the air again. "Altitude good…" the boy muttered, "How much fuel's left in this thing – hmm…Have to cut this short, dammit, Reeve knows me too well. Right! Never mind spin spin time!"_

"_Reno! Stop this right now!" Edward demanded. "You're mother will rip us out of the lifestream if we die before dinner."_

"_For a minute I thought you were actually going to be serious." Tseng muttered dryly. _

"_So did I," Edward shrugged, "Ah well."_

"_Sorry__, Dad," Reno suddenly muttered from the front. He turned around, his face apologetic and innocent. "It's okay, I'll stop now." _

"_Really?" Edward raised his eyebrows. _

"_Yep." Reno nodded and pressed the joystick back into place, throwing a lever forward and flicking a switch. "We're officially stopping. Literally." _

"_Dear Gaia," Tseng muttered as the propellers ground to a halt and they dropped straight down, crashing through the clouds. _

"_Shit! SHIT! Reno! Start it up again!"_

"_But you told me to stop!"_

"_Forget what I said! Spin away! Just get this thing up before we crash laaaaaand!" Edward shouted, eyes bulging._

"_Roger!" Reno grinned from ear to ear, jumping back to the controls and starting up the propellers again. A jolt ran through the machine – which groaned disturbingly, the next second they were gliding barely a meter above the water. _

"_Oh..." Even Tseng was gasping for air, gripping his seat, "I thought we were dead."_

_The two jets suddenly appeared again._

"_Attention Pilot – this behaviour i__s unacceptable. We will escort you back to dock, please do not resist or we will be forced to open fire."_

_Reno grabbed the radio, pouting. "Alright__, alright – Reeve told me to test this thing out though."_

"_Please refrain from continuing, follow us now to dock."_

"_Yeah, ok__, ok…" Reno took hold of the leaver, "But wait…I haven't gone spinning yet." There was a pause, and then the boy calmly pulled back on the lever and suddenly they were rushing upward into the air again at top speed. _

"_Attention Pilot! Stop now! Stop!"_

"_I'll race yah." Reno clicked another button on the radio. "Attention Reeve – clear the runway, I'ma commin' down! Over"_

"_Request granted Reno – I hope my machine is still in one piece. Over."_

"_You betcha. Over and Out." Reno put the radio down just as the two jets appeared behind them, flying toward them. "Uh oh – better run!" The __red-head pulled up the steering wheel and pressed the lever down to the last level. "Let's go."_

_The helicopter shot forward, weaving quickly through the air as the jets approached sharply on its tail. Above red lights blinked and the machine began to shudder. _

"_Glide function initiated!" Reno pressed a small blue button and immediately the machine began to shake less, moving more easily and quickly through the sky toward the now visible dock landing. "And just in time – Hello jets." Reno glanced behind to where the two jets were hot on their trail. "Loopy-loop." _

_The young child slowed down the machine so that the jets caught up even more, and then, pushing down on the steering wheel, he spun the helicopter up into a loop over them and into another nose dive toward the dock. _

"_We're upside down!" Edward shouted, "We're in a helicopter that's fucking upside down!!!!!" _

"_Spin!" Was Reno's only response as they began to do just that, tumbling through the skies, the ground approaching fast. _

"_RENO!" Shouted Edward and Tseng. _

"_And land!" Reno yanked down the controls, forcing the lever up and pulling hard at the steering wheel. The machine righted itself and suddenly they were effortlessly gliding along the runway, and had landed safely on the designated spot. _

"_Ahaha! I did it!" Reno punched the air as the restraints were removed. He clicked open his seat belt and looked back to his two passengers. "What do you think!?"_

"_You're grounded." Edward gasped, his fingers still gripping the side of the seat tightly. Beside him Tseng was blue in the face, having held his breath. _

"_What!? For how long!?" The boy groaned. _

"_Forever." Edward's shell-shocked face was comical._

"_Now__, now," A voice interrupted them as Reeve opened the door and pocked his head in. "Don't be like that Edward, Reno did wonderfully! What do you think of her?"_

"_She's brilliant!" Reno gabbled excitedly. "I like the new turn motion too, it's quicker, faster reaction, but doesn't that make it less durable."_

"_Nope, I built in a covalent shape, the bonds are the strongest yet. Not only is she streamlined, fast and light, she's hard too." Reeve smiled before turning to Edward and Tseng. "Comfy right?"_

"_I'm going to be sick," was Edward's only response as Tseng closed his eyes, his face deathly pale in agreement. _

_Reno just threw back his head and laughed. _

"_I worry about him sometimes you know," Edward sighed softly from where he stood in the doorway looking over his sleeping son. _

"_The only thing__ you honestly have to worry about is that he'll crash a helicopter one day." Tseng said from behind him, glancing in to where Reno was slumbering in his bed. _

"…" _Edward glanced to his junior and snorted softly. "Aye, I'll grant you that." There was a pause and then he exhaled, pulling out a cigarette which he put his in his mouth and chewed absent-mindedly. "You know Tseng, we don't have a very pleasant job. Sure, it's fast, it's rarely boring, it's challenging and interesting, directly influencing how the world around us moves, and hell, sometimes it can even be fun – Gaia knows I couldn't be anything else than a Turk, but still the job isn't pleasant. We kidnap, steal and assassinate and in a name that isn't ours. The only thing that keeps us sane is that we know it has nothing to do with us. We're the guns, we're not human when we do it…even if we secretly enjoy what we do." Edward exhaled, "And I think…I think that he understands that."_

"_Huh?" Tseng blinked. "You think Reno does?"_

"_It's my fault really – he's my son through and through. He was born to be a Turk, and he was also born to lead…You will take care of him, won't you Tseng?"_

"_What do you mean?" Tseng rolled his eyes, "At the rate he's going he's going to be working under you in no time."_

"_No," Edward spoke softly and Tseng raised his eyebrows at the man. Edward smiled gently. "It may sound stupid…but I feel…I feel like I'm not going to see him go through it all."_

"_For Gaia's sake, sir," Tseng said exasperated, "You're thirty- seven, you're not exactly old."_

"_But I'm not getting any younger either, Tseng." The red-head ran his hand through his long hair, yanking it out of its ponytail. "Gaia! I can't explain it but, whenever I think about it, I grow afraid. As a Turk you must try and eliminate all fear, show little weakness, have as few ties as possible…but I'm terrified that I won't be able to see them grow up and protect them." Edward laughed slightly, "If you ever get married and have kids you'll understand. It makes you stronger, but gives you a great weakness." He looked back toward the Wutian, "If the more ties you have the stronger you are then…then I worry about how strong Reno will be when he's older. Two siblings and a third on the way."_

"_A third?" Tseng blinked, "Layla-san's pregnant?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Congratulations." The man smiled, "you must be very happy – but I thought you only wanted three children."_

"_Well that's what we planned originally but, you see, I kind of got tricked into agreeing to have another." Edward rubbed the back of his head with a small chuckle._

"_Tricked?"_

"_Well, Reno's been spending some time in the kitchen with his Ma, seeing as Kiara is totally uninterested. He picked up how to make pancakes and has this great recipe for lemon ones, so I had some, totally fell in love and stupidly agreed to give him anything he wanted if he made them again for me. I thought he'd ask for something standard, a set of lock-picks, a tool box, hell – a firework or something, but he asked for another sibling. Now I'm a lot of things but I don't go back on my word when I give it, so I spoke to the wife and…" Edward shrugged, "the fourth is on his way." _

"_Remarkable. And he managed to make you do that by giving you pancakes?"_

"_The kid's going to make somebody a great wife some day." Edward shrugged and Tseng stared at him._

"_He's a boy."_

"_It's possible." The Turk Captain grinned as a small voice suddenly sounded. _

"_Daddy?"_

_Both men turned to see a small red-headed child staring at them from down the corridor. Edward squatted down and opened his arms. "Come here Braden." He grinned and the child ran into his father's arms, allowing himself to be swooped up into a hug. _

"_Here, I don't think you've met yet." Edward turned to his companion. "Tseng this is Braden, my youngest, Braden this is Tseng. He's a Turk–like me." _

_Braden blinked, his small mouth parting into a soft 'oh.' Then he put out his hand to the Wutian and Edward laughed. _

"_My, my, how sophisticated. Better shake it, Tseng."_

_Tseng raised an eyebrow and then silently shook Braden's hand. The boy grinned and Tseng was struck by how much he looked like Reno when he did that. _

"_Nice to meet you, Braden."_

_The boy just continued to smile in response and Edward slowly put him down. "Any way, what are you doing up, Bray my boy, huh? It's late kiddo."_

"_Came to Reno," was the response as the younger boy pointed to his older brother's bed._

"_I see, ok then." Edward patted his child on the head and the boy scampered into his brother's room and scurried into his bed. Reno's eyes opened sleepily and he allowed the younger of the two to cuddle up. _

"_Com'ere,__ Bray," the boy muttered closing his eyes and Braden closed his own with a contented sigh. Even Tseng had to admit that the sight was…touching._

"_Night boys,__" Edward cooed softly into the room before stepping away and closing the door. There was a pause and then Edward slowly turned to Tseng. _

"_I'm such a bastard for doing this but – I appoint you God-father of those kids, and you are __**going**__ to take care of them." _

"_I don't think you can do that, sir," Tseng muttered._

"_I __can't?"_

"_No."_

"_Oh." Edward shrugged, "Well it was worth a shot, right?" The red-head patted Tseng gently on the shoulder. "Come on, let's get a drink. We've got to go through that paperwork and it's going to be a long night."_

"_Mummy!"_

"_Reno!" Layla engulfed her son deep in her arms. "Hey! I've missed you darling – Oh! Careful of the stomach, it's big you know!" She put him down just as Kiara came running down the stairs. _

"_Reno! Reno!" She sang and he opened his arms and hugged her. "You've got to come quick! Hichet's taken over the shed! We have to go and get it back!"_

"_The jerk! Ma!? Can we go out play?" Reno asked innocently. _

"_Oh please, not with that stupid shed again." Layla rolled her deep blue eyes up to the heavens, tossing her dark golden hair over her shoulder. "Fine, but take your brother with you!"_

"_Yes, Mummy!" They both chorused, charging back down the corridor one after the other, as Edward entered. _

"_Blazes – it's a circus in here."_

"_And you reek of smoke." Layla wrinkled her nose and leant it, kissing her husband gently on the cheek. "Your children are about to go and make enemies of our neighbours." She smiled_

"_Great spirits__, not again! I only just made the bloody peace. Reno! Kiara! Braden!" The man leaped after his children running down the corridor and out the kitchen door._

"_You've been smoking in here again! I can smell it!" Layla shouted as Edward darted around the table. _

"_No no, I swear on my life I haven't!"_

"_You're holding a cigarette!" Layla picked up the kitchen pan. "Get back here!"_

"_It's Reno's!"_

"_What!?" The woman screeched and Reno raised his hands in panic and pointed to Kiara who pointed to Braden who blinked innocently._

"_See, Braden didn't deny it!" Edward grinned triumphantly._

"_Coward! Blaming your __**own**__ children!" Layla threw the pan at him and Edward ducked and skidded out of the room, followed shortly by his heavily pregnant wife._

"_They're such children." Kiara rolled her eyes and Reno giggled._

"_I wanna be a child when I grow up!" He shouted joyously._

"_Hey Reno-boyo." Edward leaned down to his son and gave him a big hug. "I've got to go away for a little while now, but I'll be back in time for Christmas, I promise ok? So take care of your mother until then... and don't tell her I hid her shoes under the sink, ok?"_

_Reno grinned and nodded. "Go and beat them bad guys up! Say hi to Tseng for me!"_

"_I will. Take care of your brother and sister." Edward straightened and Reno looked up toward him, struck by how tall his father truly was. A face almost darkened by the distance, eyes shrouded by shadow enough to be mistaken for tear filled…_

"_Good-__bye, my boy, take care."_

_Three months. No Daddy. His mothers stomach got bigger, more reports of the terrorist group AVALANCHE , No Daddy. _

_No Daddy._

_Birth fast approaching, Christmas approaching, and Reno waited._

_He always waited._

_Who would have guessed that such joy could be brought from a hobby that involved __you__ freezing your fingers off? The snowman was a meter tall, armed with a hat and coat, stone buttons and smile, and a carrot stick._

_He stood back and grinned, proud of his work._

"_The nose is wonky." A voice breathed in his ear causing him to leap a foot in the air in surprise. _

_Startled the boy looked around only to be swept up in the arms of the voice who had spoken. Long, warm arms, the fresh smell of cigarettes and whiskey with that comforting twang of aftershave were all he could register at first._

"_Long time no see, Reno-boyo! Merry Christmas."_

_Reno whooped with joy, his arms intertwining around the man holding him. His father had finally come home._

"_**I was born the first chi**__**ld of a newly wed couple – my father Edward David Sinclair, a Turk, and my mother Layla Eleanor Sinclair, a Shinra executive. They named me Reno James and, from the moment of my birth, knew that I was going to be a Turk like my dad. I lived an exotic, but sheltered life.**_

_**That all changed."**_

"_Ugh! Edward, I swear on the life stream that this is the last baby we have!" Layla gasped as the nurse held her hand. _

"_Just breath Mrs. Sinclair, it won't be much longer now." She promised as Layla threw back her head, her eyes squeezed shut. The nurse looked over her shoulder to the three kids in the room._

"_Mr. Sinclair…I don't mean to be rude, but should they really be here?" she asked, eyes narrowed as Edward looked to his three children. _

"_They'll get scared if their anywhere alone in the house." He replied, "And I'm not leaving my wife's side." He looked over his shoulder and winked to Reno who nodded and put on a brave face._

"_We're here to take care of our Mummy!" He insisted with a nod._

"_Is that so?" The nurse looked away and patted Layla's shoulder. ""What a brave set of children you have."_

"_Thank you – now could you do your job!" Layla threw her head back. "It's coming!"_

"_Just keep breathing - you're doing well my dear – don't worry, the doctor should be here any minute."_

"_You said that three hours ago!" The woman screamed. "This baby is coming now!" _

"_It's alright." Edward came forward and took her hand. "Just keep calm – it'll be fine."_

"_I'll show you __**fine**__ in a minute Edward Sinclaire!" She shrieked._

"_Now now. Don't scare the children." He soothed, oblivious to the fact that she was trying to strangle him. "No need to get so excited, just rela-"_

"_-Daddy! Daddy!" Braden suddenly called, his voice excited and urgent, "Colourful sky!" _

"_What did he say?" Layla managed to gasp, despite herself. "Edward?"_

"_I'm not sure." Edward left his wife's side. "What do you mean, Bray?"_

"_Bright sky! Colourful sky!" Braden insisted, pointing at the window. Edward shifted the curtain and looked out, as Reno ran up and looked out as well._

_The sky was bright orange, even though it was way past sunset. Edward ducked __and narrowed his head. "Oh dear," He muttered before standing. Layla stared over her hug stomach, her face damp with sweat._

"_What is it?"_

"_It looks like a fire, a big one," the Turk responded. _

"_You're joking – wait! Edward, where are you going? There are people for that kind of jo-"_

"_Layla you just concentrate on having this baby safely, I'll be right back." Edward said, his voice tight. "And keep the children here with you – don't let them leave."_

"_Edward, what–__"_

"_I know the difference between a natural fire and an ambush." Edward turned. "I'm going to go and check it out, do not come down, and take a gun," he ordered. _

"_Wait, Dad, what's going on?" Reno asked wide-eyed._

"_I'm not sure__, son." Edward ruffled his hair, but the action was stiff and unnatural. "You just take care of your mother and siblings for now, ok?"_

"_Dad?"_

"_Please Reno-boyo? For me?"_

"_Ok, I will." Reno pouted and his father smiled, turned, and ran out of the room, flicking his mobile on. _

"_Come on__, Verdot, pick up." Reno heard his father mutter before the door slammed. _

"_Edward!" Layla shouted after him, "You selfish bastard! Don't leave me - oh Gaia…it's coming!" she complained, "Bloody hell! This is ridiculo- ahhh!" She pushed her head back and gripped her hands. _

"_Mummy!" Reno ran to her side and took her hand. "Here, squeeze my hand!" he commanded. _

"_Wh-what?" Layla said, eyes unfocused as the nurse began to bustle around. _

"_When you gave birth to Braden that's what Daddy said – squeeze my hand!" Reno said, his eyes confident that this would make it all better. _

"_Thank you Reno – Ah!" She panted, "Oh, it's too fast, it's coming too fast."_

"_You mustn't panic, Mrs. Sinclair. Deep breaths, this is it."_

"_This is your entire fault, Edward!" The woman cried to the ceiling, "Your timing was always stupid- Ah! Ugh…" She clutched her stomach with her free hand and curled forward. _

"_Mummy!" Braden cried, eyes filled with tears. "Mummy!" _

"_It's ok, sweety," the woman gasped with a smile, her eyes filling with tears. "Don't you worry now. Here, come give me a hug." She let go of Reno's hand as Braden crawled up onto the bed and gently gave her a hug. Reno used this time to go to the window where Kiara already stood looking out. _

"_What's going on, Reno?" Kiara whispered looking at her brother who shook his head. _

"_I don't know, Kia, but we should find out soon…And besides! It doesn't matter, if there's trouble the Turks will come! They'll come and help us!" _

"_The Turks will?" Kiara asked, her eyes shinning innocently as she tilted her head to the side. _

"_That's right! The Turks are all awesome, like Daddy! Only he's the most awesome of all. So when ever something bad happens or nasty people come to get us the Turks will come and save us, ok?" Reno grinned confidently and Kiara blinked. _

"_Oh…I see, that's ok then! The Turks will come."_

"_That's right oh– Look! Daddy's coming back!" Reno pressed his nose against the glass where the figure of his father stood far below, trekking quickly through the snow._

"_About time! The bastard! I'll kill him!" Layla shouted and Braden hiccupped in slight panic. Reno ran to the doorway. _

"_Stay here." He commanded. "I'll go and find out what's going on."_

"_Wait Reno–__"_

_But the red-head had already disappeared, running across the landing to the stairs. He flew down them in time to see his father burst through the door into the hall way._

"_Daddy!" Reno ran to his father who stood breathing hard._

"_Reno! What are you doing down here?!" His father demanded, looking around, his face pale._

"_I saw you coming from the window. The baby's coming, Daddy! You have to go to Mummy quickly."_

"_Oh, Gaia!" Edward smacked his head against the wall, his hands gripping into fists. "Not now…Please not now."_

"_Edward! What's going on?__" Layla shouted from upstairs._

"_Please Mrs. Sinclaire! You musn't waste energy!" The nurse insisted._

"_Edward Sinclair__ I know you can hear me! You will come up here and tell me what is going on or I'll castrate you with a rusty spoon!" The woman ignored the nurse._

_Edward cursed and ran up the stairs. He skidded to the doorway and looked to his wife, Reno followed closely behind._

"_Finally! What is going on!? What in Gaia's name do you think you are doing when you should be here with me you bastard!?" Her face was bright red and the nurse was already in position to pull out the baby. _

_Edward took a deep breath. "It's AVALANCHE, they're attacking. There, I told you – go back to your room now!" the man demanded._

"_AVALANCHE? The terrorist group?! How many?"_

_Edward just shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Concentrate on yourself for now, I'm going to go and try to help hold them off – I've called in for back up from Shinra, the Turks should be here soon. Just stay in bed."_

"_But Edward–"_

_The red-head had leapt forward before she could say anything else and kissed her straight in the mouth. "Gaia, woman. I love you but you talk too much," he declared._

"_How dare you!" She smiled despite herself, tears rolling down her cheeks from the pain, "I'm not the one who can't keep their mouth shut!"_

_Edward kissed her again. "You kidding? I'll be able to hear you swearing from outside – you'll scare the enemies away, you will, I'll just have to say 'that's my wife screaming in there' and they'll be running for the hills."_

"_You try giving birth!" The woman retorted._

"_No thanks, I am but a humble man, the lesser species." He pressed his forehead against hers. "Take care of yourself, my love."_

"_Don't tell me that, __just come back." She kissed him on the cheek and he smiled. He leaned down, pulling Kiara into an embrace and then Braden, both of whom he kissed on the forehead. _

"_You take care of Mummy, ok?" he said, before turning and coming back to the top of the stairs where Reno stood watching. Edward swooped down on his son and picked him up in a bear-like embrace._

"_Daddy?" Reno blinked, breathing in that familiar smell._

"_See you later Reno-boyo, take care of everyone for me. I love you kid." He let his son go, and then he was gone,__ down the stairs and out of the doorway, into the night._

_Reno stared at his back and suddenly, in comparison to the dark world out there, the man didn't look big anymore. He looked small, thin and fragile. _

"_Daddy…"_

"_Nyeh…ahhh!" A scream cut across his thoughts as his mother held her stomach and cried out again. He whipped his head around. _

"_Mummy!" He ran into the room__, jumping to her aid as from behind Kiara locked the door after him and took Braden into her arms, rocking him gently as he cried, made afraid by his mother's pain. _

"_Ok, Mrs. Sinclair, you've got to stay calm."_

"_How can I stay calm!? I'M BEING RIPPED INTO TWO!" she screamed._

Reno let out a loud gasp of air, but there was no stopping it now. Everything was spiralling out of control. The flickering images and memories dancing now as the beautiful world that had just been in his reach was once more torn to shreds in-front of his very eyes. All he could do now was hold on to Cloud as everything played before him once more and every particle in his body screamed for it to stop.

Because suddenly these weren't just memories; he was living through them again.

-

_Layla screams again, throwing her head back in agony; the baby's coming too fast and she knows…she knows in her heart that it's too late. Too late. _

_-_

_Edward curses__, his gun at the ready, but there are too many. No Materia. No real weapons. No Turks._

_No Turks._

"_Fuck! Where are you__, Tseng? Verdot!? Where the hell are you?" _

_-_

_Tseng look__ed at his watch, the cry for help came half an hour ago. He looks up, his eyes begging as the President muses over a steaming cup of coffee. "Please sir! AVALANCHE are attacking! Please!?"_

"_It will cost us a great amount, besides, if we let them get a little further in they'll be in the perfect position for ambush."_

"_But what about the sacrifices for-"_

"_-Yes Tseng, that's exactly what they are…Sacrifices for a better cause."_

_-_

_The first terrorist attacks and Edward raises his guard and fights. He fights with all the strength in his body as one by one they increase, like a stampede. _

_Like an army._

_No Turks._

_-_

_V__erdot paces down the corridor, his eyes sharp as Tseng catches up with him. _

"_Sir?" The Wutian asks desperately. _

"_I spoke to Rufus, he's given us the all clear. Let's go. We have to hurry! We have to hurry!"_

_-_

_Too late. Too late. Too late. Edward feels the blood spurt from his mouth. _

_Layla. Kiara. Braden. Reno. _

_Layla. Layla. Layla. _

"_My darling wife…my children."_

_The sword is dragged out through his flesh and he fa__lls for the last time. Useless. Broken. _

"_Layla."_

_He doesn't know that his son can see him from the window. _

_-_

_Layla tips__ her head back in a final scream._

"_EDWARD!"_

_Shrill screaming follows. The baby i__s born. Reno closes the curtains and runs to his mother's side. Blood everywhere. Blood._

"_Mrs. Sinclair! You're bleeding ou-"_

"_-Save my baby. My baby – not me, my baby." _

_The placenta has been ripped out with the baby who is tangled in it. But it's alive, it's crying._

_She looks to her child proudly._

"_His name…is Conrad."_

_Blood. To much blood._

_Voices riot from outside, the nurse thrusts the baby in Layla's arms and bolts in fear. The sound of gun shots follow and silence. _

_His mother lies__ panting on the bed, bleeding to death. _

_She leans forward and __wraps the child in her own sheets._

_No time. T__oo late._

_Layla pushes__ the baby into Reno's arms. _

"_His name is Conrad." She states, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Now take him and run as far away as you can from here."_

_-_

_Baby in hands, Braden on Kiara's back they run through the snow. The village Christmas tree alight and burning their path brightly._

_The Christmas tree burns like the houses._

_They don't look back. They can't look back. _

_Reno holds the crying child in his arms. He's crying too as he forces his brother and sister on. _

_No Turks. No__ Time. Too Late._

_-_

"_Reno…Reno?" Kiara grabbed a hold of her brother's wrist, allowing Braden to slip to the floor. "What do we do…What about Mummy and Daddy? What do we do?" _

"_We…we wait here. This is far enough," Reno breathed, looking about him. They'd been running for an age it seemed and now stood in a deserted snow covered street below a glowing lamp post. The baby in his arms continued to scream shrilly and Reno grimaced and looked down at it. "Hey! Come on, stop. They'll find us if you make that much noise, Conrad. Come on. Please stop crying."_

"_Reno, I'm scared," Kiara whispered, her face drawn and tears streaking down her small cheeks. Reno bit his bottom lip and looked around. In the corner of the street a small covered part of the pavement remained snow-free. He pointed toward it and they all scuffled over, shuffling into a seating position and cuddling up close. _

_Braden put his head on Reno's shoulder and Kiara sat on the other side, her arm looped with his. Reno looked down to the baby that was still crying and held it tighter. _

"_Uh…Please stop crying?" He tried, but Conrad continued needlessly. Reno looked about him to the snow, and then back over his brother and sister who stared at him with frightened eyes, the baby's cries unnerving them._

"…" _Reno cleared his throat and sang out. "Silent night." His voice cracked, but he forced it on. "Holy Night. All is calm, all is bright…" _

_The baby stopped screaming and gazed up at him in mild interest. Reno continued as Kiara and Braden cuddled close. _

"_Round yon virgin, mother and child, holy infant so tender and mild – sleep in heavenly peace. Sleep in heavenly peace."_

_His eyes were heavy, his arms were loaded and ached, but he forced himself awake. The snow reflected dully the lightening sky above. Several figures already stalked through the streets, talking to one another in low voices, and eyeing the surrounding area. Reno gazed at them as if from another world._

"_Did you hear about the attack last night?"_

"_Yes, it was that anti-Shinra group right? AVALANCHE?"_

"_Do you know if there were any survivors?"_

"_No, apparently not – Shinra arrived too late. Everyone was dead by the time they got there…but they came in time to hold them off before they attacked the next village."_

"_Good Gaia…Even the woman and children were killed huh?" _

_Reno watched, his face dispassionate as the words slowly started to work through his brain. He looked down to Conrad and shook his baby brother. The child did not budge. Reno watched him. Not a sound. _

_Silent. Silent as the grave. _

_His stomach turned, his head went light and suddenly he could hear his heart in his ears. Conrad was dead. He wasn't screaming any more…but that was because he was dead. He had drifted off to sleep and frozen to death. _

_There had been no survivors. Mummy was dead. Daddy was dead. Conrad was dead. _

"_Hah…ugh…Hah." Reno couldn't breath, his heart hammering against his ribcage as beside him Braden coughed and Kiara stirred slightly. Reno could only grip Conrad closer into him. _

_What else was he meant to do?_

"_**I was born the first child of a newly wed couple – my father Edward David Sinclair, a Turk, and my mother Layla Eleanor Sinclair, a Shinra executive. They named me Reno James and, from the moment of my birth, knew that I was going to be a Turk like my dad. I lived an exotic, but sheltered life.**_

_**That all changed. It all changed one Christmas when AVALANCHE attacked and the Turks didn't come. The Turks were too late and my father died bleeding in the snow, my mother in her bed, and my baby brother in my arms as I sang him Silent Night."**_

The bubble popped and Cloud sat forward gasping for air, his eyes wide as Reno lay shaking in the bed beside him, deathly pale.

"Fuck." Cloud whispered. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He looked toward Reno who stared back at him, eyes insanely wide. "Oh Fuck Reno…Fuck."

"Don't…stop screaming." Reno chocked. "Please Conrad…don't stop screaming."

"Reno." Cloud leant in and gripped the red-head fiercely. "Oh Gaia, Reno, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. Gaia…I'm so sorry."

And Reno could only grab his partner's shirt and sob into his shoulder, burying his face in hard.

He had just lived through the first tragedy of his life. He had two more to go.

-

**Done! Look out for the next update which won't be shit. Promise. :D Please review…and although I would normally say 'constructive criticism' welcome, I'm having a hard time at home at the moment and I don't want any. **

**Thank you. **


End file.
